Moana Mothra: Elemental Enemies
by Japan Boy
Summary: Taking place one year after the 2016 movie, Moana & her Motunui tribe make a pact with Infant Island after rescuing several of their people out at sea. Little do they realize that monsters still roam the oceans as both tribes face horrors from two unlikely sources: one from an extinct enemy, the other from Moana & Maui's own past. Kindly review if read.


For actors Auli'i Cravalho, Dwayne Johnson, Temuera Morrison, Nicole Scherzinger, Rachel House, Jemaine Clement

& the entire cast/crew of Disney's 'Moana' in bringing it to such breathtaking life when it went into general release on

November 23rd, 2016, which was my 44th birthday (And I honestly couldn't have asked for a better birthday present!).

To the loving memory of Yoshimitsu Banno, who directed the 1971 Toho cult classic 'Godzilla vs. Hedorah', U.S. Title

'Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster' (Yoshimitsu Banno died on May 7th, 2017 from a subarachnoid hemorrhage at the age

of 86. I had the utmost pleasure of meeting Mr. Banno over at Toho Studios in Tokyo, Japan in early August 2011).

 **MOANA / MOTHRA:**

 **ELEMENTAL ENEMIES**

2018 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _At various parts of the Pacific Ocean, 10_ _th_ _Century B.C.:_

For many years, these two have slept peacefully undisturbed: one of its own free will, the other against it. Their natures were also almost completely different as their resting places: one was made in protecting the planet at any & all costs even at the expense of the planet's inhabitants, the other a merciless beast that would destroy & devour even the most innocent of life. If there was _one_ thing that they have in common is that neither would give an enemy any quarter when in combat, & will defeat it to the fullest until it is no longer a threat.

One decided it has slept enough, & wishes to awaken to finish what was started long ago, more than prepared to exact vengeance upon the ones solely responsible for its imprisonment.

From within its prison of stone & heavy earth, the thing lets out a blaring roar of rage as it bursts through the sea bottom & swims itself to freedom. Any sea life in the vicinity rush to clear its path, lest they be consumed or worse.

As luck would have it, the enormous creature paid them no mind as it swam away from its tomb & rushed to find its most hated enemies & bring them down…by whatever means necessary.

It will _not stop_ until it achieves that one specific goal…one reason as to why it was made centuries ago.

In another part of the ocean, the second life form sensed danger even as it slept peacefully. As it did, a tremendous roar filled the cavern it rested in that could be heard even through the stone. This second giant life form that slumbered in its resting chambers will soon awaken & be heading off into the waters of the Pacific.

When it once again meets this threat, it will make sure to _complete_ the job it & its similar partner began.

No errors will be made: this thing is _determined_ to end this threat once & for all, or die trying.

Just like it was _created_ to do a thousand years ago.

 _North Pacific Ocean:_

It started out as something the size & shape of a tadpole until other organisms similar to it merged & became as one, growing exponentially with each one it absorbed. A pair of large red eyes that boasted a dark malevolence bulged out in the front, & no mouth was visible beneath them. The thing seemed more like a living pile of pollution & much different than any known animal of the Earth.

This abnormal growth & shape developed in due course of almost one year exactly.

Even after the darkness of a millennium ceased its spread across the globe, this unusual life form had continued in getting bigger & bigger with every passing day.

Soon it will make its presence known to the world.

It can hardly wait to make its grand entrance.

 _The North Pole:_

Sitting around a large campfire, the shaman addresses his people of a disturbance in the balance of nature which he felt days ago. Everyone sat fully dressed in animal fur coats with hoods, boots & gloves as they listen intently to the shaman about the events he felt while consulting with the spirit world. When one asks of what it was he saw, the shaman divulged to his people in as best of detail as he could, adding that soon their God & savior would also rise to confront this new threat to the world & their people just like it did so many generations ago when the darkness first spread out & reached their area.

Everyone looked over to the cave on the left side of their campsite/home…one that had a very large mouth of an entrance which measured close to 60 feet in height & 40 in width.

What resided deep inside was due to show itself to those that worship it without question, including the shaman.

It was only a matter of time before it did.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _The Pacific Ocean, one month later:_

It was like a beautiful dream made a reality once again: numerous, large, double-hulled, ocean-voyaging canoes sailed across the water's surface like a school of fish or even dolphins. On the largest of these, Chief Tui stood proud with his wife Sina at his side as they peer out into the glorious sunshine of the day with hardly a cloud in the sky. The canoe that was _really_ leading this fabulous charge was commanded by a smaller vessel which had a young 17-year-old girl with an outfit of tapa cloth & pandanus leaves like the rest of her tribe. A shell necklace adorned around her neck, & her brown eyes stared ahead in the open ocean as if calling out to her. Her long black curly hair blew in the breeze, & her mouth was a big smile as she was _loving_ the experience like she did when first setting out into the water one year ago to set out on an adventure which changed the destiny of not only her, but those of her tribe as well.

She was known as Moana of Motunui, & is the daughter of Sina & Chief Tui.

Moana sailed on her canoe with her two faithful animal companions: Pua & Heihei. Pua is a white-furred piglet with gray patches in spots, short legs, tiny feet & large ears that were as soft as can be…and made for petting. He just _adores_ following Moana around like any faithful dog, & when he isn't doing _that_ , he spends his time chasing birds – but has never succeeded in _catching_ any! Heihei is a skinny rooster with yellow, blue, green & red feathers, flashy red comb atop his head, & large eyes that seem to almost bulge from their sockets. Unlike Pua, Heihei is a dim-witted bird, & is as intelligent as the coconut shells he's always getting his head stuck into!

The one trait these little animals have in common is that Moana loves them both fiercely, even sparing Heihei a dreaded fate from becoming someone's chicken dinner on more than one occasion.

Currently, Pua stood by Moana's side near the stern of her canoe, while Heihei was in the storage compartment with the latch closed, so as not to freak out like he did when seeing himself surrounded by water from all sides after he stowed away with Moana that first time she went out to sea on a mission to help save the world with assistance (albeit reluctantly) from the demigod known as Maui.

For Moana & her people/parents, it was _definitely_ a day for one to feel _glad_ they were alive!

Seeing their daughter take the lead in her canoe made Moana's parents' hearts filled with pride.

"I've never _felt_ more alive in my entire life than I do now, my dear husband!", Sina says with glee. "This _is_ where our tribespeople _truly_ belong – out in the open seas as the voyagers we are, like our ancestors before us!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sina!", Tui said, his glee showing crystal clear. "And we have our dear daughter _Moana_ to thank for it! She did what even _I_ couldn't, or rather, _wouldn't_ do – venture out into the ocean to put the heart of Te Fiti back where it belonged, & thus _ended_ the darkness that plagued our people _and_ the world for a thousand years! I should've _listened_ to her sooner, Sina… _her_ heart was in the right place. Mine wasn't, & it nearly doomed us."

Sina turned to her husband, hearing the shame & guilt in her voice.

"You are the _chief_ of our people, Tui", she said, taking his hands in her own & looking directly into his eyes as he did the same. "You were only watching over our safety like _any_ good leader would do. Sure, you were strict & harsh at times, but it was only because you _care_ so much for your tribe, _along_ with our daughter Moana. You've wanted her to follow in your footsteps as tribe leader, & yet she _knew_ that going out into the open seas was the _only_ way to do so. She couldn't have restored Te Fiti's heart simply by _staying_ on the island & doing nothing, could she?"

Chief Tui gave the matter serious thought: even though the darkness spread into the world after Te Fiti's heart was stolen by the demigod Maui a millennium ago, it was only last year that it reached their home of Motunui, turning vegetation, land & even their very food into spoiled, darkened husks. Fish were all but scarce, having been frightened away, leaving them in an even more dire predicament. Moana knew that the only way to stop the plague that threatened her home was to go out with the heart of Te Fiti in her necklace & place it back to where it rightfully belonged.

Chief Tui, as always, forbade _anyone_ – including Moana – from going anyplace past the reefs, so as to keep his people safe.

But when Gramma Tala – Chief Tui's mother & Moana's grandmother – fell ill & died shortly after giving her granddaughter the necklace that held Te Fiti's heart & persuaded her to go fulfil her destiny, Moana made the decision of breaking the one rule & venturing out into the ocean to begin her journey, regardless of the consequences.

Her first stop, as Tui remembered Moana's story, was at the island where Maui spent a millennium in solitude before (somewhat) recruiting him on her mission & undo the wrong he did a thousand years ago. With a little persuasion on her part (feeding on his monstrous ego & using the heart of Te Fiti, in which the demigod feared), Moana convinced Maui to accompany & assist her.

First of course, in order for Maui to _do_ that, he needed his magic fishhook which enables him to change his shape into anything he can think of, from a tiny insect to a giant hawk capable of flight. To retrieve Maui's pride & joy, they needed to head for Lalotai – a magical underworld filled with beauty, wonder, & home to many vicious/deadly demons & monsters. The only way in is at the top of a 1,000-foot spire with a whirlpool at the bottom. All one has to do to enter is dive in & plummet straight down into the abyss.

Before reaching this most sacred & dangerous place, Moana & Maui had to deal with the Kakamora – a band of pirates with coconut shells for armor & faces that are painted on to look menacing. Although they stood only about a foot or so high, they came in great numbers on a large ship that was capable of breaking off into separate vessels which enable them to surround their enemies when they have something that catches their eye. After a brief but violent conflict, Moana & Maui defeated the little pirates & entered Lalotai, home to the giant 50-foot wide crustacean Tamatoa. Using the giant crab's weakness of shiny things & exploiting it, the pair were able to retrieve Maui's hook & escape from the crab's lair & head for Te Fiti & restore her heart.

First, they had to get past the lava monster Te Ka, which proved to be no easy task even with Maui's fishhook in his possession. On their first attempt, Te Ka broke Maui's prized possession along with his confidence. Even Moana's coaxing didn't help, & left her to fend against the lava creature by her lonesome. Feeling betrayed, Moana was about to throw in the towel & call it quits when she encountered the spirit of Gramma Tala, who in turn encouraged her to not give up despite the hardship she faced, & that the ocean really _did_ believe she was the chosen one.

Else, why would her grandmother persuade her granddaughter to go out into the ocean otherwise?

Her confidence restored at the most crucial moment, Moana raced ahead towards Te Fiti & avoid Te Ka's deadly attacks. The lava monster was a hair away from scorching the young girl into ash, when Maui intervened in the nick of time. Realizing it was _he_ who made him what he is (with some persuasion from his mini Maui tattoo), he offered to cover for Moana – keep Te Ka distracted while she went to Te Fiti & place her heart back where it belonged.

But when she _did_ arrive at her destination, Moana discovered that there was hardly an island of Te Fiti left, aside from an outline border & an empty crater of water.

When Moana looked back at Te Ka, she saw a spiral design upon its chest – the _exact same kind_ as on the glowing jewel that was Te Fiti's heart.

It was then that Moana realized that Te Ka & Te Fiti were _one & the same!_

At that point, Moana knew what she had to do: holding the jewel up, she used its light to get Te Ka's attention & ordered the ocean to clear a temporary path & allow the lava monster to approach her without being in danger of being doused with water & cooled in an instant. Urging Te Ka to remember who it truly is, Moana placed the heart within the spot on its chest, & sure enough, Te Ka went through a startling metamorphosis: it truly _was_ Te Fiti as vegetation grew all around her, restoring the island to what it was _before_ Maui took her heart. The demigod, ashamed of his crime, had said what he did was no excuse, & was ready to accept any kind of punishment Te Fiti wish to inflict upon him. To his surprise, the living island presented him with his magic fishhook…completely fixed & good as new!

Happy beyond belief, Maui thanked Te Fiti & Moana before using his newly-fixed weapon to transform into a hawk & fly off into the horizon as Te Fiti lay herself down into a luscious island – exactly as she was a millennium ago.

Her mission accomplished, Moana headed for home with the most wonderful news to her parents & tribe.

Chief Tui recalled the adventure Moana recited in his mind almost as if he was there himself.

 _I'm_ very _glad I_ didn't _burn those boats a long time ago_ , he said to himself, recalling when he threatened to do just that after her daughter discovered the hidden lava entrance that lead right to them in a cave – a cave Gramma Tala intentionally steered Moana to, unbeknownst to her son.

He smiles proudly at both the memory & his wife, acknowledging her with a nod.

"No, Sina…she couldn't", he says orally. "Although I feared for Moana's safety as any parent would, there really _was_ no other options for anybody to take _but_ to head out & fix the problem…and our dear Moana _was_ destined to fulfil that task. My only regret is that I didn't go _with_ her, or _at least_ send a warrior or two to act as added protection for such a dangerous task. She _is_ our daughter, after all."

"True, but that was a chore she needed to handle solo", Sina said. " _You_ have a duty to your tribe, while _she_ had a duty to go make things right…not just for our beloved island Motunui, but for _everyone_ in the world. And while she _had_ left by herself, she didn't succeed in her quest alone."

Sina didn't need to draw a picture for Tui to know who she meant.

"She certainly didn't", Tui said. "I only wish my mother could be here with us to enjoy the fruits of our daughter's success. It _was_ her that persuaded Moana to go before she left us."

Sina couldn't resist a smirk.

"Oh…I'm pretty sure that Gramma Tala's watching us from the Heavens & _loving_ what Moana & the rest of us have accomplished", she says in a slight tease.

It made Chief Tui laugh in good spirits & take his wife in his powerful arms, giving her a quick swing.

"Just like my mother _and_ Moana…you _always_ know what to say, & _when_ to say it!", Tui said, engaging in a kiss with Sina. "A good chief to my people I may be, but I am _nothing_ without you & Moana by my side! Never forget it!"

"Not in a million years!", Sina said, smiling her brightest before engaging in another kiss with her hubby.

Moana saw the transaction take place from her canoe, taking a glance over her shoulder & seeing her parents get engaged in bliss she's been seeing them into more & more since making things right with Te Fiti & saving everyone.

She felt so happy with her accomplishment, she felt like she could explode at any moment.

Pua stared in the same direction, & the piglet was also blustering with happiness as he cuddled up to Moana, who caressed his ears & back…which Pua enjoys.

She let out a slight giggle.

"My feelings exactly, Pua", Moana said, keeping her eyes on her parents' blissful moment. "Dangers aside, my voyage to restoring Te Fiti's heart was well worth the risk, & if I had to go & do it all over again, I would."

The people suddenly broke into song, banging on their drums & chanting in the tune they used to sing whenever they sailed out into the open seas, & this time, Moana would be the one to take lead as everyone joined in.

Their voices were loud & proud:

Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina

E le atua o le sami tele e o mai

La ava'e le lu'itau e lelei

Tapenapena

Aue, aue

Nuku I mua

Te manulele e tataki e

Aue, aue

Te fenua, te malie

Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e

We read the wind & the sky

When the sun is high

We sail the length of sea

On the ocean breeze

At night we name every star

We know where we are

We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue

We set a course to find

A brand-new island everywhere we row

Aue, aue

We keep our island in mind

And when it's time to find home

We know the way

Aue, aue

We are explorers reading every sign

We tell the stories of our elders

In the never-ending chain

Aue, aue

Te fenua, te malie

Na heko hakilia

We know the way

When their song was finished, everyone cheered & applauded themselves & each other, being overly joyous in an opportunity to sing this particular song to their heart's content – something that was all but impossible for them to do when Te Ka's curse upon the world infected it before being lifted by Moana & Maui's tactics.

 _Wherever you are right now, Gramma Tala, I hope that_ you _find the oceans of the world as beautiful as we do!_ , Moana thought, recalling her grandmother's wish of being reincarnated as a manta ray, hence the tattoo on her back she remembered seeing once.

Lo & behold, shortly after Moana & her people put their canoes to sail for the first time in ages only last year, she caught a spectral manta ray swim by her boat, knowing it was her grandmother in a brand-new form!

It made her smile, picturing in her mind seeing it again as they sail the waters of the Pacific.

For nearly two hours more, they continue wayfinding the ocean using their skills to navigate.

Soon, they run into a fog bank as clouds began appearing over the sun.

A scenario like that usually means that a storm is brewing, & Moana took precautions.

"Mom! Dad!", she called to her parents behind her on their canoe. "We could be in for some bad weather ahead! Better let everyone know to get the sails down quickly, lest we get blown into the wind & capsize…"

"Or worse, crash into each other! I'll give the signal to the others, Moana!", Chief Tui called back, turning to his tribe & gesturing with his hands to lower their sails. Those in close proximity understood & turned to the rest, repeating Chief Tui's gesture as the message reached everyone else. Nodding, each canoe lowered their sails as the winds started picking up in strength, making the waters a little choppy.

It wasn't _much_ of a chop, but Moana & her parents felt it best to not take chances.

When the winds & waves hit, everyone aboard their canoes held on tight to prevent themselves & loved ones from falling into the ocean, where they could drown in an instant before anyone can pluck them out to safety. Whatever & whoever was tightly secured remained on their canoes as they bobbed up & down the open seas like simple pieces of wood in a pond. This was endured for over a half hour before the waves & winds dissipated & everything was calm among the open seas again…as if the brief storm never happened at all.

But the fog remained, & it became a bit thicker than when they first saw it.

They also see something _within_ the fog.

"What _is_ that?", Sina wondered aloud, spotting a small object among the water about 150 feet away. The object drifted away from the fog & closer to the canoe caravan, & features could be made as it became more visible: a raft had floated towards Moana & company, which wasn't empty as it had four human beings lying on their stomachs, each of whom seemed either unconscious…or perhaps worse.

Moana, her parents & everyone gasped at the revelation.

"Oh my goodness!", Sina said, turning to her husband. "Tui, do you suppose that those poor souls are…"

"I don't know, Sina…and I hope _not_ ", Chief Tui said with worry in his voice. "We'd better pull them aboard if there's still life within them & they're to have any chance of keeping it! _Moana…_ "

"Way ahead of you, dad!", Moana called back, already raising her sail & her oar. "Hold on tight, Pua!"

The little piglet did as his master instructed, & Moana paddled with her oar towards the drifting raft with the four people laying on top. Moana paddled as hard as she could, using her sail for extra speed. She quickly closed the gap in minutes, & slowed her canoe before using her rope to tie her boat to that of the raft. Once secured, Moana went on the raft & checked each person's wrist for a pulse. Upon closer inspection, she could see that their skin tone & outfits were very similar to that of Moana & her people's.

Chief Tui, Sina & everyone else held their breath & waited for a response, hoping it'd be good news.

 _Each of them has a pulse…they're alive!_ , Moana thought as a flood of relief washed over her.

She gave her parents a thumbs-up gesture, indicating that they were still among the land of the living.

Even from a distance, Chief Tui & Sina could see it clearly, & smiled before the former gestured to bring them in to their canoe. Nodding, Moana got back onto her boat & retied the rope to the stern in order to pull the raft.

"Secured! Let's bring them aboard, Pua!", Moana said as her piglet friend nodded & she made a sharp turn in the water, pulling the raft with her. Using her oar, Moana headed directly for her parents' canoe as Chief Tui threw Moana a line for her to grab when she got close enough. She did so on the first attempt, & wrapped the end around the base of her sail. Chief Tui, Sina & several others pulled with all their might until they got Moana's canoe alongside that of her parents'. While Moana gathered Pua & Heihei (with the coconut shell _still_ on his head), Chief Tui & three other villagers went over to the raft Moana pulled, & each took a person in his arms to bring onto their canoe. Once they were placed gently down, Sina & Moana gathered food & water for them to consume once they awakened.

It was Heihei who handled _that_ particular chore as he walked up to the first victim & bumped into him.

Getting his coconut shell knocked off, Heihei started pecking on his face, thus stirring him awake.

When the first man saw that he was literally face-to-face with a rooster which was pecking at him, he gave out a startled gasp & backed away. This in turn startled Heihei, & the rooster screeched out loud in fright. It abruptly awoke the other three men from their slumber, causing _them_ to cry out in alarm. Heihei & the four men continued screaming in terror until Moana placed the coconut shell back onto his head.

"Okay, _that's_ enough of that!", she says, placing the rooster behind her back with a grin & a slight chuckle.

The four men took a quick survey of their surroundings in a nervous manner, but Chief Tui & Sina quickly took control of the situation before it could get out of hand.

"It's okay…you're all safe now", Chief Tui assured them.

"How…how did we _get_ here?", asked the first man.

"We found you four drifting among your raft as you came out of the fog, fearing you were all dead", Sina said as she & Moana offered them food & water. Sina continued as the men ate & drank. "My daughter Moana went to tow you in & brought you onto our boat. What _happened_ to you four out there that ended up having you laying face-down like we found you?"

The men took a moment or two to recall what occurred before a different man spoke.

"We were out gathering fish & other forms of sea life to take back to our home of Infant Island", he explains. "We've just completed our task, when suddenly we were besieged by this monstrous ship that split itself up into three others. But that wasn't the _only_ thing that took us by surprise: emerging from these ships were these little people that I swore were no taller than…"

"About a foot or so in height?", Moana interjected with a slight scowl. "With each one wearing hard coconut shells, painted-on faces & carrying little weapons of war?"

Each of the four men from Infant Island nodded.

"You know of them?", one asked.

"We've…met before!", Moana went on. "They're called the Kakamora: these little pirate scamps sail the seas & search for anything that might be of value to them! Once they get their hearts set on something, they'll stop at _nothing_ until it becomes theirs! Despite their small size, they _can_ put up a decent fight, using their weapons & sheer numbers! I take it they tried to overwhelm you in that manner?"

"They did", said the fourth man. "They swarmed our raft like a living tide of locusts, literally throwing themselves at & pounding on us into submission. We were barely able to fight them off & escape, but not before losing our catch to them. Paddling for hours with no food _or_ water, we collapsed on our raft…and the rest you know."

Mentioning of the Kakamora made Moana's blood boil: she remembers meeting them the first time when she & Maui sailed the ocean for Lalotai to retrieve the demigod's magic fishhook. Upon first glance, Moana thought that the little pirates were 'cute', but they turned out to be anything but: these scamps were more than capable of putting up a decent fight with enemies, using whatever they can salvage/collect as weapons. From hand-held axes/spears to blowgun darts, the Kakamora are more than enough to give anyone a huge amount of trouble; they're even known to _kill_ enemies when they need to.

 _It's no_ wonder _Maui calls them 'murdering little pirates'!_ , Moana thought with a scowl.

"Look sharp, everybody! We're about to have company!", shouted a villager on Chief Tui's canoe, bringing all hands on full alert. From within the fog, they can see a huge object in shadow heading towards them as it pushed its way through the bank & became visible for all eyes to see.

Everyone gasped as they laid eyes upon it.

It was a ship belonging to the Kakamora.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _The Pacific Ocean:_

Putting their fears aside, everyone from Chief Tui's caravan grabbed a weapon & stood ready for combat as the huge vessel the little pirates voyaged on suddenly split into three others – two of them going in opposite directions in an attempt to surround Chief Tui's caravan & do to him what they attempted with the four Infant Islanders.

But _this_ time, the four men weren't alone at sea – they have _lots_ of backup!

Grabbing an oar each, they stood ready as the Kakamora emerged from hiding, weapons in hand. They suddenly spot Moana standing on the lead boat, & their own tempers flared, remembering the humiliating defeat they suffered by her hands when they tried taking the heart of Te Fiti.

Now they yearn for payback: banging on the drums, the Kakamora move in closer before firing lines that were fastened by hooks which struck the closest canoes of Chief Tui's caravan. The lines secured, the Kakamora started to slide down.

"If it's a _fight_ they want, we're happy to _give_ them one!", Chief Tui addressed. " _Attack!_ "

On his order, pandemonium ensued: tribesmen/women & miniature pirates clashed everywhere, their weapons clanging against one another as they use both their brains _and_ brawn to repel the small yet fierce invaders. Even those from Infant Island went into fierce combat, yearning for some payback themselves for having their catch of the day get taken by these little scamps. They knock away Kakamora after Kakamora with their weapons, each swing successful in scoring a direct hit. Even the women showed no quarter or mercy to the little pirates, & _they_ fought as fiercely against them as the men, using whatever they could get their hands on, from sticks to food baskets & even its contents such as bananas, apples & leaves for salad. Kakamora were blinded by & slipped on these unusual but effective projectiles, & they ended up running into each other, unable to watch where they're going or stop their momentum.

Heihei himself even got in on the action, although _his_ antics were more comical: with the coconut shell still on his head, the dim-witted rooster unintentionally runs into each little pirate, in turn causing _them_ to crash/bump into their own comrades & causing them to get knocked down, leaving the villagers to finish the job by swatting them out into the sea. Heihei's even helpful when he falls to the floor & cause several Kakamora to trip over him & into their fellow pirate.

Unknowing & undaunted of the chaos among the Kakamora he caused, Heihei simply went on his merry way.

Pua was more of a formidable fighter: with his speed & tiny but hard hooves, he chased after each little pirate & gave them a whack along their shells, throwing them every which way, with some crashing into a cluster of other. Some of them try to spear/cut Pua with their sharp instruments, but the little piglet was too fast & clever to allow one blade to make contact: like a wild mule or horse, he kicks & rams his head into every approaching Kakamora & throws them in all directions, with some hitting the water.

Getting in his licks, Pua rushes over to Moana's side, who herself knocks away several Kakamora with her oar.

"That'll do, pig! That'll do!", Moana said with a smile.

Pua squealed in satisfaction, knowing he made his master proud.

Chief Tui, Sina, Moana & the rest prepare a further assault on the Kakamora, when the drums begin beating again & cause the little pirates to scamper away, going to the lines & using them to get back to their ships.

It all but confused most on the canoes.

"I don't get it", said one of the Infant Island natives. "They have us all but surrounded with a multitude of soldiers & several of your canoes still attached to their lines, & they're retreating?"

"Don't let that fool you!", Moana cautioned. "The reason for their sudden retreat is because they _have_ something up their dirty little sleeves – something _nasty!_ "

"But _what?_ ", asked another Infant Islander.

" _That's_ what concerns us, friend!", Chief Tui says, keeping his eyes on the ships & their occupants. "All of you, stay on guard! We don't know _what_ they're planning, & they're cunning enough to try _anything!_ "

Chief Tui's words spoke true: right after he issued caution to everyone, the Kakamora appeared in great numbers at the edges of their ships. But the strange thing is, not one of them raced back down to engage them in armed combat. Instead, they remained where they were & raised their hands to their mouths.

It chilled Moana to the core, having nearly _tasted_ one or more in her first encounter.

" _Blow darts!_ ", she announced loudly, the message spreading everywhere.

" _Take cover!_ ", Chief Tui cried, putting motivation in his party.

No sooner did he issue the warning than a multitude of tranquilizer darts soared through the air & struck various areas on the canoes, a lot of them nearly hitting a target. The wave of darts continued soaring through the air, striking surface, posts & sails but never a living being or animal. Even Heihei wasn't struck, as he (blindly) fell into the boat's cargo hold…right before six darts struck the spot he was at only a second ago!

When Heihei rose up from the enclosed space, the lid snapped shut & trapped him within.

Barely missing each dart that hit their boats, the villagers prepare for dodging another assault of blow darts if the Kakamora were planning on it. This time, however, even _more_ of the little pirates appeared at the edges of their ships, every one of them armed with a blowgun of their own.

Having twice or even three times the number of Kakamora, there was _no way_ they could miss their targets, & the villagers knew it.

 _Those mischievous little…!_ , Moana thought angrily.

From above, a huge shape was plummeting towards the band of pirates & voyagers. It first appeared from out of the blue in mid-air before dropping like a stone in between both parties, making a tremendous splash & rocking every vessel in the vicinity. The sudden impact of this object – a large whale – has caused the Kakamora's blowgun aim to be altered off-course & each overshot their targets, going overhead & hitting nothing but open water. At the same time, a great number of Kakamora were thrown overboard & landed into the drink where they bobbed like apples before making their way back onto the ship.

Chief Tui, Sina & everyone else on the canoes could _not_ believe what just happened: seeing a whale dropping out of the sky & making a literal splash landing that spared them an instant slumber.

 _Almost_ everyone, that is, except for Tui & Sina's daughter.

 _Can it be…?_ , Moana thought, just as the whale that surfaced suddenly disappeared in a flash of light & became a large hawk that seemed to head straight for Moana's canoe.

The highly-spirited seventeen-year-old grinned happily, as she would know this particular hawk _anywhere_.

Sure enough: when the hawk was over the deck of Chief Tui's canoe, another flash of light appeared & vanished in the blink of an eye, revealing in its place a man who was built like a mountain whose dark, muscular body contained an entire tapestry of tattoos all around. A necklace of whale teeth hung around his neck, & his head sprouted a wild, curly mop of black hair which fell around his broad shoulders. He wore a skirt of big green banana leaves, & in one of his hands he held a giant curved fishhook that seemed to match his impressive height.

"Hey Moana…did you miss me?", he said with a smile, revealing a slight gap between his two front teeth.

" _Maui!_ ", Moana exclaimed & ran to him, joyful to see her friend once again despite the dire circumstances.

They embraced in a hug as everyone from the canoe watched, each as happy for their reunion as they were.

"Talk about a miracle falling from out of the sky!", Moana said, stepping back. "How'd you _find_ us?"

"Hey, I _always_ go where I'm needed…especially when it's my _friends_ who are in trouble!", Maui says. "Speaking of which…"

As Maui spoke, several Kakamora leaped at the demigod from behind to attempt a sneak attack. But Maui was all too aware of their presence & ready: with his smile still present, he swiftly raised up his left fist & clobbered the oncoming pirates without even looking behind. The buffet sent the little troublemakers sailing across the water & crash back onto their own vessel.

Maui then turns to face the Kakamora with a sinister smile.

"Hey, you murdering little pirates…remember _me?_ I'm _baaaaaaaack!_ ", he taunted with a big grin.

Like Maui predicted, the Kakamora _do_ remember the demigod, as he – along with Moana – denied them from obtaining the heart of Te Fiti, & now they yearn to settle the score with _him_ as they do with Sina & Tui's daughter.

Banging their war drums, the little pirates converged & headed straight for the demigod in a large cluster before crashing into him in an attempt to beat Maui to death with their sheer numbers & consistent pounding of their weapons. Moana, her parents & everyone else stood & stared at the spectacle before them, unable to make a move or even utter a sound. Seeing the demigod buried underneath the multitude of Kakamora also made them worried for his safety.

They needn't concern themselves for Maui's well-being: like the mountain of a man that he is, the demigod rose from the floor as the Kakamora continued striking/pounding upon him, which Maui was more or less unfazed by.

In fact, the bored look on his face reveals how tiresome he is of the little tykes trying to bring him down.

"Attempting to beat me into submission? Really? You guys ain't even _trying_ anymore", Maui said nonchalant as he uses his hook to transform himself into an octopus & uses his eight appendages to snatch up each little pirate & toss them over to their boat, crashing into their fellow Kakamora.

Once the last of the little pirates was thrown away, Maui returns to his human form.

"Nice work, Maui!", Chief Tui said. "And I see you've gained the ability of changing into a _new_ form since our daughter saw you last!"

"I've been _practicing_ , Chief!", Maui said. "Thanks to your daughter Moana, I've _really_ learned what it takes to be a hero, hook or not! Plus, it couldn't hurt to try some new _disguises_ while I was at it!"

Maui looked at Moana & winked, who was all happy with pride & wore a proud smile. He returned the gesture.

"Our daughter certainly has that charm, Maui!", Sina said. "Even when she was much younger!"

" _And_ a fierce _fighting spirit_ to go with it!", Maui said. "On _that_ particular note…"

"I agree, Maui…let's _finish_ this!", Moana said, raising her oar.

Nodding, Maui turned back to the Kakamora, who have just presented themselves with a brand-new weapon to use against the resisting caravan – and _this_ one sent a chill up their spines, up to & including Maui.

"Coconut bombs!", Chief Tui says with dread.

In each hand of the Kakamora, a said weapon was held that included a short fuse atop each coconut that were all filled with an explosive liquid that ignited with a deadly blast when heated: it was a liquid the Kakamora discovered when testing new forms of weaponry to defeat enemies, & found it very useful as they've sent a couple of ships/boats to a watery grave during the past year after they were beaten & humiliated by both Moana & Maui during their scuffle.

It was a _perfect_ weapon to use against their enemies, & with them being thrown in a simultaneous manner, even Maui would not be able to stop or even deflect them all, despite his abilities.

Lit torches were raised in the free hands of the Kakamora, ready to ignite their bombs & hurdle them.

"What's that?", Sina asked, pointing towards the drink.

Everyone, including the Kakamora, turned to a new sound of churning water that occurred 50 meters away from the nearest pirate ship. With a thunderous splash, a gigantic 60-meter-tall beast emerged from beneath the waves & let out an ear-splitting roar that sounded like an elephant's bellow. This massive creature had a red-orange flesh hue, with black bumps everywhere & a golden chest/underside. A pair of hands sported three-fingered hands with sharp claws, & a dinosaurian head was adorned atop a giraffe-like neck, complete with a pair of fish fin-like ears on the sides & two horns atop. From the head & down its neck/back was a large dorsal fin, also resembling a fish's.

Both offenders & defenders stared in fear & awe at the monstrosity before them as it bellowed another roar.

Maui & the four Infant Islanders were most awed by this creature, & even called it by name.

"Titanosaurus!", they said.

Casting their fears aside, the Kakamora ignored their previous victims & concentrated on the aquatic dinosaur as they lit the fuses of their coconut bombs to hurl at the new threat.

 _No! Even_ they're _not dumb enough to…_ , Moana thought.

But they did: as one, the Kakamora chucked their bombs at Titanosaurus, which struck at & exploded across his flesh, doing no visible damage. Turning to the pirate ships, the aquatic dinosaur bellowed a roar of frustration & came at the nearest ship, even as hundreds of more coconut bombs were being catapulted/hurled at the oncoming terror, along with multiple other weapons from spears to large stones.

Even though Titanosaurus' attention was mainly on the Kakamora, Chief Tui & his tribe were still in great danger of sharing their fate.

"We need to get _away_ from here, dad…like _right now!_ ", Moana said as Pua nodded in agreement fiercely.

"I agree, Moana!", Chief Tui said. "But we need to get free of these _lines_ first! If Titanosaurus attacks their ships with them still attached to our boats, _we'll_ go down _with_ them!"

"Not on _my_ watch, Chief! Get your people ready to sail!", Maui said, making a leap into the air & using his hook to transform himself into a man-eating shark. As he plummets back down, Maui-shark grabs the lines within his mouth & bit down on the lines the Kakamora threw, severing them & freeing Chief Tui's canoe. The demigod in shark form does the same with the other boats in Tui's caravan, using his powerful jaws & sharp teeth to cut away the lines which bind them & freeing each one. Soon as they were cut loose, the wayfinders brought their sails up pronto & made sharp turns to get themselves away from the chaos that was about to engulf the Kakamora ships.

Severing the last of the lines, Maui jumped up from the water & changed into a bug as he returned to Chief Tui's canoe & reverted back to human form just as Titanosaurus attacked the first pirate ship by bringing his right hand down onto the ship, crushing the deck & spilling several of the little pirates into the ocean, even as the aquatic dinosaur was heavily bombarded with coconut bombs & other weapons. Titanosaurus lets out another bellowing roar as he plows through the heavily damaged vessel even as it began sinking beneath the waves & making his way towards the second ship – the Mother Ship. The Kakamora redouble their efforts in repelling the gigantic invader with their armament, only this time they all aim higher, striking the neck area & even reaching the face of their giant foe. Titanosaurus gets buffeted with spears, boulders & powerful explosions, which do little more than irritate him. Grabbing one end of the vessel with his left hand, Titanosaurus craned his neck & struck the center of it with his mouth, caving in & destroying the main cabin & several of the Kakamora with it. Having the aquatic dinosaur in closer range, the little pirates let loose with another volley of coconut bombs & strike Titanosaurus mercilessly.

At _that_ close of a range, Titanosaurus really felt the explosions sting his flesh. He expresses his displeasure by raising his head & letting out a higher-pitched roar, just before grabbing the opposite side of the ship with his right hand & began pulling the vessel apart, splitting it in two like it was no more than an overripe fruit. Pirates, debris & other objects tumble & fall into the water with a splash as the two ship halves began disappearing beneath the waves, going under faster than stones. Several of the Kakamora went under by the sinking halves' suction, trying desperately to stay afloat. But even with their protective coconut shells, they failed keeping them safe as several of them drowned as they were filling up with water through cracks in the armor, making them heavy as rocks.

Many of them never resurfaced again.

Titanosaurus looked up to see the retreating caravan in which the Kakamora were in combat with, wondering out of mere curiosity. A strange feeling came over him, as he senses something peculiar yet non-threatening to his person coming from this caravan, like a rather strong power of sorts that caught his attention. From their point of view, Moana & Maui felt as if Titanosaurus was staring directly at _them_ , giving both wayfinder & demigod a strange feeling of their own. Neither could tell what it meant, let alone if it was a good or bad thing.

Neither had any time to ponder it: they simply wanted to get away from the chaos that ensued with the Kakamora, the last of whom were now desperately eager to get themselves away from the giant horror which has flattened/crushed two-thirds of their fleet. Letting out a sound like a neighing horse, the aquatic dinosaur turned back to the retreating band of little pirates, who have used the creature's distraction to get a sizeable head-start.

In a move that defies all logic, Titanosaurus partly lowered himself into the water before shooting up like a large frog & soared directly towards & over the Kakamora ship, his shadow blotting out the sun. Like a stone, the dinosaur monster crash-landed on the vessel, destroying & sinking it, inhabitants & all.

Only a handful of Kakamora from the last vessel floated back up to the surface, whereas their comrades drowned.

Reaching for floating debris, the little pirates watch as Titanosaurus bellows a roar & swims off, having been all but satisfied with defeating his slew of enemies foolish enough to attack him. Despite this utmost humiliating trashing, the Kakamora vow to get revenge upon this aquatic monster; they were caught off-guard by his presence as they dealt with Chief Tui's tribe, but they will do whatever it takes to even the score against Titanosaurus for what he'd done.

Even if it's the _last_ thing they do.

From their vantage point, Moana, Maui & everyone else stare silently at the chaos that has befell the Kakamora, each one knowing that it could very easily have been them that suffered Titanosaurus' wrath.

 _We got_ lucky _this time_ , Chief Tui thought, reflecting upon it.

Titanosaurus bellowed out a final roar before sinking beneath the waves & disappearing from sight – his size a wonder to behold even from a distance.

"You okay, Moana?", Maui asked, seeing how slightly unsteady she is & placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Maui", she replied. "It's just…even though they're quite the troublemakers, I can't help but feel a little bit _sorry_ for those 'murdering little pirates', seeing Titanosaurus destroying their ships like they're nothing."

Moana's words struck something of a chord with the demigod, along with her parents, Infant Islanders & the rest on their canoe: despite the trouble they _do_ cause, even the Kakamora deserved better than to be attacked & sunk by some giant creature that was either searching for food or was drawn by the sounds of conflict invading its territory. When Maui & Moana fought the Kakamora when they came after the heart of Te Fiti, they had quite a headache with them even though they triumphed in the end. With Titanosaurus, it destroyed the little pirates' vessels with very little to almost no trouble, drowning a good number of their crews mercilessly.

Maui himself can't help but to feel some pity for the Kakamora, aside from his loathing of them.

"I suppose the feeling _is_ mutual, Moana", he says aloud. "But those guys brought it upon themselves. And try not to forget: _their_ demise could easily have been _ours_ , had _we_ stayed & fight. I couldn't let that happen to _your_ tribe, nor could your parents."

With that in mind, Moana had to give a nod of approval: it _was_ wise to retreat rather than stay & fight in a battle that was all but hopeless in winning.

It was the reason why _their_ ships are still sailing.

Even Mini Maui – the demigod's tattoo on his chest – concurred, nodding his head.

"See? Even _he_ agrees!", Maui said with a smile, pointing to his miniature self, who then gave them both a thumbs-up gesture. He, too, wore a grin.

Moana couldn't suppress a giggle, so she let one out. Pua simply smiled & grunted in gratitude.

"Maui?", Chief Tui says, approaching the demigod with his wife Sina.

"Yes, Chief?", Maui says.

"As with the Infant Islanders, you called the creature Titanosaurus by name. How did you & them _know_ of such a massive beast?"

"You don't suppose it came from that place of monsters called…Moana, what _was_ its name again?", Sina asked.

"Lalotai", Moana answered, facing the demigod. "I was thinking the very same thing, Maui: why is it that we've never even _heard_ of Titanosaurus, let alone _seen_ him until now? Aside from the fact that my tribe's been isolated on Motunui for generations, that is."

Everyone remained silent as they stared at Maui for an answer. The demigod looked to the Infant Islanders for an approval, & they nodded.

"There's a good reason for that, people, & it comes with a little bit of a story attached", Maui said. "My friends there & I would be all too happy to relay it to you once we head on over to Infant Island."

The group was a little surprised by this new discovery.

"You've…been to Infant Island before, Maui?", Sina asked. The demigod nodded.

"I certainly have, Sina", he said. "That's _also_ part of the story."

"There's really no other option for us at the moment, mom", Moana said, gesturing to the Infant Islanders. "And besides, _these_ four are in _need_ of a way back home, what with their original one lost to the Kakamora _and_ Titanosaurus."

"Plus, allowing you to arrive at our home is the _least_ we can do after you all so selflessly came to our aide when we needed it most", said one Infant Islander. "Had you _not_ shown up when you did…"

"We definitely get the picture", Chief Tui said. "But nevertheless, we were all too _glad_ to be at your service, _and_ in the nick of time! It's settled then, people: we're taking a little detour! Next stop…Infant Island!"

Everyone on Chief Tui's canoe cheered as he announced the news to his tribe & family. The Infant Islanders, Maui, Moana, Sina & Pua smile with glee.

"Maui…care to show Chief Tui & his tribe the way?", asked another Infant Islander.

"It would be a _pleasure!_ Follow me, Chief!", Maui said before using his hook to transform himself into a hawk & took to the air.

"You _heard_ him, dad!", Moana says, smiling. "And along the way, we'll do some fishing of our own to help these islanders compensate for what they've lost before! It's the least _we_ can do!"

"Excellent idea, Moana: I was thinking the very same thing!", Chief Tui says, also smiling proudly. With a gesture to his tribe, Tui gets his caravan to follow Maui & his own canoe. They all nod & follow suit.

Their journey home to Motunui would have to wait, as they now have a new destination to reach.

Infant Island.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _Hours later:_

Keeping his speed on par with that of Chief Tui's caravan, Maui lead them through the ocean towards their new destination from where those they've rescued resided. Throughout the journey, they've not had a second encounter with the Kakamora, nor did they run into Titanosaurus or any other sea animal – large or small – which might have impeded their progress. As promised, Moana's tribe caught a good deal of fish on their journey in their traps/nets.

It _more_ than atoned for what the Infant Islanders lost when the Kakamora attacked, & were all too grateful.

With the day's final hour of sunlight, the caravan of canoes got their first glimpse of a mass of land that looks vaguely familiar yet different from what they know: it seemed to have a lower level of mountain peaks than Motunui, but still had many areas of luscious green like their own home. Unless one looked at both islands side-by-side, they couldn't really tell much of a difference, sans those with the very keenest of eyes.

Despite it _not_ being their home, Chief Tui & his tribe were lost in the island's elegance & beauty.

Maui hawk flew back onto Chief Tui's canoe & reverted back to human form.

"Is _this_ the place, Maui?", Sina asked. "Have we finally arrived at…"

"You better _believe_ it!", Maui said with a smile. "Chief Tui, people of the island of Motunui…welcome to Infant Island!"

Everybody aboard Tui's boat cheered, which caught on with the occupants of all the other boats, seeing that the demigod steered them correctly.

"It's _beautiful_ …just like our _own_ home!", said Maivia – a villager whose leaky roof was once fixed by Moana.

"Wait until you get _onto_ the island, friend!", said one of the Infant Islanders. "Once you see the interior, you'll all but feel as if you already _are_ home!"

"Then let's take you all in for a closer look! After all…you mortals aren't getting any _younger_ , unlike me!", Maui said with a grin, his second statement being a slight tease that drew more than a few chuckles from everyone.

 _Still got that sly sense of humor, I see!_ , Moana thought, grinning.

"Let's head for shore, dad!", she said orally. "No time like the present!"

"Well said, daughter of mine!", Chief Tui says, pointing towards the island with his right hand & using the sail's full capacity. The other canoes follow his lead & sail parallel with their chief.

All canoes make it safely on the beach by the time dusk arrives.

Chief Tui, Moana & all the rest secured their boats safely once they reached the shoreline, in order to be certain their rides for home don't get swept away by the current. For each canoe to be emptied by its passengers, Maui used his awesome strength to life each boat & take it closer inland before the people tied them tightly until they were ready to set sail for home at Motunui. This process took close to an hour, & the demigod was greeted with a 'thank you' from each person.

Like he always does, Maui returned it with a 'you're welcome' chime, causing smiles & a few chuckles among the crowd. A huge cache of fish was held in his left hand over his shoulder.

"That's the last of the canoes, Chief Tui", said one of his people. "They're all secured good & tight."

"Perfect", Tui said, turning to the Infant Islanders. "Friends, we're ready to meet the _rest_ of your fabulous tribe. If you'll kindly lead us the way…"

"Allow _us_ ", said a voice coming from the brush as several more islanders emerged & walked over to meet their returned caravan & new arrivals.

"Maui! As always, you grace us with your presence!", said another.

"And _you_ folks grace _me_ with _yours!_ It's _good_ to be back!", Maui said, giving those nearest him a high-five with his free hand.

 _Now_ that's _the 'great Maui' he's all but_ earned _himself to be!_ , Moana thought with a smile, seeing the once over-confident & boisterously egotistical demigod becoming _much_ more of the hero he wished to be.

Her glee was shared by everyone else, each one just as pleased at the sight they bore witness to.

When the islanders saw their quartet of comrades came home & the bundles Maui & Tui's people carried, they were overjoyed.

"And not only did you bring back our missing fishermen, you've also helped in scoring a fine catch for us to dine on to boot!", said a female islander.

"Yeah, about that…as _much_ as I'd like to take credit for that, it was actually _these_ fine folks which you see here who've accomplished _those_ particular tasks!", Maui said, gesturing to the new arrivals. "People of Infant Island, meet the occupants of the island of Motunui! Among them is their leader Chief Tui, his wife Sina, & their daughter Moana!"

Maui gestured to each person as he announced their names, & the islanders raced over to meet the highly-spirited seventeen-year-old. Pua stood by her side, with Heihei on his back, sans coconut shell.

"Moana!", said another female. "So _you're_ the one Maui spoke of – about how you risked life & limb in putting the heart of Te Fiti back to its rightful place, thus saving us all!"

Moana felt proud in receiving such praise, yet slightly embarrassed by it.

"Yeah, well… _somebody_ had to do it", Moana said sheepishly, with said grin. "And I _couldn't_ have done it alone. It's why I recruited Maui in the first place: _he_ was my best chance in doing what needed to be done."

"We know", said a male islander, stunning Moana & everyone from Motunui.

"You people… _know_ of our daughter's perilous adventure to make things right?", Sina asked.

"But of course!", said the female islander. "Maui tells us that fabulous tale _all_ the time! It's our _favorite_ of allhis many accomplishments!"

This amazed Moana & the others, never knowing that the seventeen-year-old's mission was popular beyond her island home. Moana had no idea on _how_ to react to that.

Instead, she simply smiles & nods her appreciation to the islanders.

 _This keeps up, & pretty soon _I'll _be awash with numerous tattoos – possibly even more than what_ Maui _himself has!_ , she thought with a grin.

"Have you made Infant Island your home since we parted ways last year, Maui?", Moana asked, the realization hitting her suddenly.

"More or less, Moana", the demigod replied. "Let's take you all over to where the _rest_ of the islanders are at, & I'll be glad to give you the lowdown of it all. Plus, we can do it better with some _fish_ in our bellies, whaddya say?"

Everyone gave a cheer, loving the idea of swapping stories with a full belly of fish for dinner.

"And look…you've even brought a _pig &_ _chicken_ for us to roast over an open flame!", said a male islander, who attempts to grab Heihei & Pua. The piglet quickly went behind Moana for cover, as Heihei's expression stayed the same as always – oblivious to the world around him. Mostly.

"Whoa there, friend!", Moana says, preventing the man from snatching her animal friends with a smile but still staying firm. "Pua & Heihei are _not_ going to be on _anybody's_ menu. They're _friends_ of mine…not food. Deal?"

The man responded with a smile & a nod.

"Deal, Great Moana", he said.

The teen chuckled briefly from his remark.

"Just 'Moana' will suffice, friend", she corrected him. "Shall we go meet the rest of your tribe, good sir? It's been a long day for us all, & as Maui said, we could _use_ some nourishment after everything _we've_ been through."

"We certainly concur, Moana", he said, signaling to Maui & his people.

"Let's meet the rest of my adopted family, folks!", Maui said, carrying his fish bundle as he took lead.

Everyone followed him into the luscious foliage, their torches giving light.

 _45 minutes, into the Infant Island jungle:_

Having known every square inch of the island like its original inhabitants, Maui took the caravan on the shortest route to reach their main village. As they traveled, the people of Motunui survey their surroundings & are fascinated by everything they bear witness to, from the various trees & brush to the animals that inhabit the land.

"Just _look_ at this place, Tui!", Sina says with amazement. "Seeing the lush vegetation & animal life here, it's like an exact _duplicate_ of our own Motunui! The resemblance is absolutely _uncanny!_ "

"And how, Sina!", Tui said in the same manner. "That fisherman clearly wasn't exaggerating when he said that being here _would_ feel just like being back home! Remind me to offer to _return_ the favor by bringing some of these folks over to _our_ island as a gesture of good faith."

"I believe the twin priestesses would be all too _happy_ to grant you your request, Chief!", Maui said. "It's probably what _they_ would request themselves, to be honest."

"Twin priestesses?", Chief Tui, Sina & Moana ask in unison.

" _They're_ the ones who run this island, Maui?", Moana asked.

"In part", Maui says. "Though in reality, they're really twin guardians of _another_ entity that lives here on Infant Island. You'll be meeting it in due time. As for the twins, believe me…they ain't like _anyone_ you people have _ever_ met previously!"

The people of Motunui look to each other with a bewildered face, wondering what Maui meant by the priestesses being unlike others they've encountered in the past. Then again, they've only begun to discover other islands & meeting other tribes for a year since Te Ka's catastrophic events were all but halted by Moana & Maui's efforts.

As Maui announced they'd be reaching their destination in about 10-15 minutes, Chief Tui & his tribe decided to leave it be for now as they continue their trek through the dense jungle.

"Aaaaaaaand, we're here!", Maui said after the exact time span he promised.

The group arrived at an open patch of land, which was a mix of grassy plain & sandy beach with numerous huts placed in various locations. Like the jungle itself, these homes were not much different from the ones Tui & his people have on Motunui – rounded, with cone-shaped rooftops & a lone entrance, complete with an opening or two to peer out of. Torches were placed at key locations, including where several of the islanders were now giving a dance in the center of the field. Behind them is a huge mountain, complete with a large entranceway that no doubt leads inside.

Due to the banging of the drums & chanting as they danced, the islanders were unaware of Maui's arrival – until a young teenage girl that looked to be about Moana's age spotted the demigod, & her face lit up with joy.

"Hey everybody – _Maui's back!_ ", she called out, stopping the festivities & facing where the girl ran off to. Their own faces lit up with glee, & soon the demigod was swamped in no time by the islanders.

Maui gave a laugh of enjoyment, clearly absorbing the attention he was getting from the land's people.

"Hello, everyone! It's _great_ to be home & seeing you all again – especially _you_ , young Dayo!", Maui said as he lifts up said girl in attire similar to Moana's & places her upon his shoulder. "Folks, have _I_ got a new story to tell all of you, but first…come say hello to our new friends from the island of Motunui!"

The islanders all began giving greetings to Chief Tui, Sina & all the rest as they welcomed the new arrivals onto their home & village. Chief Tui & his tribe give them indifferent, their own receptions being just as warm & friendly.

Dayo came down from Maui's shoulder & headed over to Chief Tui's daughter.

"Excuse me, but…are _you_ the one called Moana?", Dayo asked.

"That's right", Moana said after a moment or two.

Dayo did something that caught Moana completely off-guard: she took Chief Tui's daughter by the hands & gave her a big hug while doing a double twirl before putting her feet back down & releasing her.

"How I've _waited_ for this day to meet you, Moana!", Dayo says with joy. "It's because of you _and_ Maui that we can venture off into the oceans again! Along with the rest of Infant Island, I can _never_ thank either of you enough for your bravery in restoring Te Fiti to what she was _before_ Maui stole her heart all those centuries ago!"

"You mean…you people _knew_ of what Maui did that caused her to…", Moana started to ask just before a pair of female voices was heard by all.

"Yes we did, Moana of Motunui", they said, causing everyone to cease & turn towards the village.

"Those voices", Sina said, facing the demigod. "Maui, are _they_ the twin priestesses you mentioned to us before?"

"That they are, Sina!", Maui said with a grin. "Care to come & say hello to the girls?"

"Come closer, friends. We've been _waiting_ for this moment for quite some time", the voices said again.

Chief Tui, Sina, Moana & the rest from Motunui stood in silence, unsure of what to do before Maui gave them a little prod.

"Go ahead, folks", he said. "Trust me…they _won't_ bite."

Nods from the Infant Islanders gave them the motivation Tui & his people needed to proceed: they walked on up towards the source of the voices, & when they saw no sign of their priestesses, they were starting to wonder.

"Priestesses…where are you?", Chief Tui called out.

"Here we are, Chief Tui", they said.

Judging from the voices origin, it sounded like they came from below, & that was where Tui & his people looked.

But all they saw were a pair of flower clusters sitting upon a flat stone piece with a symbol the likes of which the people of Motunui have never seen before.

Now they were _more_ confused than ever.

"Maui, you mean to say that this island's twin priestesses…are these two clusters of flowers?", Moana says.

The demigod & Infant Islanders chuckled in amusement.

"No, Moana…they're _behind_ the cluster of flowers!", Dayo says, pointing towards said objects.

Just when Moana was about to interject, she & her tribe saw the most amazing things: from behind the flowers, a pair of twin females attired in a pair of orange dresses stepped into view in perfect unison. Each one had jet black hair with a small flower embedded on one side, a headband of shell/bone on top, a pair of necklaces & a golden band around their bare arm.

Upon seeing these ladies, Moana & her people gasped in amazement, but not because their attire/appearance was all but identical.

These twin priestesses were _only six inches tall!_

Even Pua let out a squeal & facial expression of shock & confusion, having never seen anything like them before.

Heihei simply stood & stared, not sure _what_ to make of them.

Then again, he _is_ only a chicken!

"Tui darling, would you _look_ at them!", Sina said, unable to take her eyes off the small ladies.

"I'm definitely _looking_ , Sina my sweet…but I'm _still_ not sure if I _believe_ it!", Tui said, staring at the girls like he was hypnotized by them.

"Trust me, Chief…they're as real as the nose on your face, & the fingers & toes on your hands & feet!", Maui assured him with a smile, unable to hide his amusement.

"Who & what _are_ you girls, anyway?", Moana asked, her curiosity reaching its peak.

"We are known as the Shobijin, Moana of Motunui", they said simultaneously, smiling. "We've been living here on Infant Island for many years…long before even your very own ancestors were born. We welcome you to our home, & would be honored if you stayed with us for a couple of days as our cherished guests."

Despite still being stunned by seeing living ladies that were only half a foot in height, the people of Motunui felt nothing but the warmest presence/vibes from them.

 _One of the reasons as to_ why _we were voyagers was to seek out new lands & make new friends wherever we went_, Chief Tui thought. _These people from Infant Island – including their small but very gracious priestesses – don't strike me as being any different._

Tui looked to Sina & nodded with a smile, as if she could read her husband's mind. He turned to Moana, getting the exact same reaction from her daughter.

Finally, Chief Tui smiled & nodded himself.

"Shobijin of Infant Island…we'd be all but _too happy_ to be your honored guests!", he says, getting cheers from all. Sina wrapped her arms around her husband & gave him a passionate kiss that made Tui feel like _he_ could take on Te Ka & walk away triumphantly without so much as a scratch on his person.

Seeing her parents in a blissful moment made Moana's soul & spirit filled with strength.

"Looks like we've got some time to get to know each other better, Dayo!", Moana says, smiling.

"I'm so _glad_ for the opportunity, Moana!", Dayo replied, also with a smile. "I just can't help but to feel as if I'm your long-lost _sister_ , if we're being honest!"

Moana stared at Dayo like she wasn't an island native before they both started laughing & take each other's hands in friendship.

"You know something, Dayo? After a few days here with you, _I'll_ probably feel the exact same way!", Moana said. "In fact…I think I can _count_ on it!"

" _Nothing_ would make me happier, Moana!", Dayo said.

Chief Tui, Sina, Maui & the Shobijin see the two native girls already bonding, further strengthening the bonding between the two tribespeople of Motunui & Infant Island.

"We'll practically be _in-laws_ by the time our visit here to Infant Island is over…not that I'd have a _problem_ with it, mind you", Sina whispered in her husband's ear, making him & herself grin.

" _That_ would certainly make _all_ of us happy, my dear Sina", Chief Tui replied back. "We can add this as _another_ successful voyage since we've started doing so again…thanks to our daughter."

"And _all_ this was accomplished in only one year's time! We've got an even _brighter_ future in the years ahead!"

Chief Tui nodded proudly, knowing she was correct in her assumption.

"Come on, everyone… _it's party time!_ ", Maui announced, getting another boisterous eruption of cheers from all islanders.

The festivities were about to begin!

 _Two hours later:_

The islanders started by getting the fish they caught ready for cooking, being served in a matter of minutes. Each & every person on the island had their fair share & filling of the delicacy, with some fresh fruits to enjoy afterwards.

Coconut cups of tasty juice & sparkling clear water from a nearby stream helped to wash it all down.

Even Heihei & Pua got _their_ filling of freshly-cooked fish & ate to their heart's content. Heihei kept pecking at _his_ fish, but like always, kept _missing_ his mark & had to be positioned by Moana – and at times, by Dayo – in order to get his beak full of fish meat. Even though it became frustrating at times, both teens enjoyed seeing the chicken's antics & even giggled in good spirits.

When Heihei went over to the Shobijin & tried to peck upon _them_ , the dim-witted rooster was snatched up with one hand by Maui.

"Sorry, drumstick…but those ladies are _not food!_ ", the demigod stated firmly to Heihei, handing his other hand out to Moana. "Coconut shell?"

Tui & Sina's daughter handed to Maui the coconut shell that fits Heihei's head & placed it on him before placing the chicken back on the ground. With his shell placed upon his head, Heihei walked around blindly, bumping into legs, posts & whatever else he stumbled upon. When Maui asked if they were all right, the Shobijin said they were, & that no harm was done; they even giggled at the rooster's comedic antics.

Pua went by the Shobijin's side, acting like a personal bodyguard to the little ladies.

They each went on the Pua's side & gave him a comforting pat alongside his ears, causing the little piglet to wag his little tail & hang out his tongue like an obedient dog, grunting happily.

Both six-inch ladies grin, happy that Pua is enjoying their little massage.

Dancing was in no short supply, & islanders banged drums & sticks to make music as people took partners & use the music to not only dance, but to use it as a way to look inside one's very own soul, as suggested by the Shobijin in sharing some of their island's traits with those of the people of Motunui. Some of the most beautiful music blessed the ears of Chief Tui's tribe, & to each it _did_ feel as if they could search themselves from within & make contact with their inner personalities & spirits.

It definitely had quite an impact on Moana: when she heard the Shobijin sing their next song called 'Daughters of Infant Island', she could not only see & feel her own soul/spirit, but also that of Gramma Tala's.

Moana's heart & soul filled with happiness as the song – a slow & truly melodious/harmonious tune, the likes of which Moana has never heard before – captivated her heart & entire both in a feeling that was beyond words. It was as if she could be everywhere at once, while remaining with her grandmother as she danced with her spirit. Moana wished it could last forever, but knew she only had a limited time before Gramma Tala had to go away again.

To Moana, it was all she could ask for.

The song's gorgeous melody spread to all the others that danced & graced its pure beauty as the Shobijin sang – a pair of voices that were as golden as the very sun that warms them.

Even Pua & Heihei felt at peace & ease upon listening to the twin priestesses' song, their voices soothing them like no caressing they've ever previously experienced.

When the Shobijin finished their blissful song, everyone – Maui included – felt more cleansed & refreshed than any swim in the ocean they could ever take. It was a thrilling & marvelous experience no one – be it resident of Infant Island or Motunui – would ever forget.

Once the dancing died down, it became time to swap stories in beginning the third hour of the festivities as the Shobijin went first on discussing Infant Island's vast history before it became Chief Tui's turn to tell _his_ side, starting with how they first settled upon Motunui right up to when they remained there in solitude until Moana returned the heart of Te Fiti to its rightful place & spared the world a truly dark era it may never have recovered from otherwise.

Both groups of islanders became most fascinated by each tribes' stories, finding them different yet similar to one another.

It then became Maui's turn to talk about his life on Infant Island since hooking up with them a year ago.

"Like Moana had guessed before, I made Infant Island my new home this past year", the demigod began. "It was right after Te Fiti's heart was put back into place, restoring her to normal & we went our separate ways: while flying over the ocean, I suddenly heard the strangest thing in my head. It was a pair of female voices – the Shobijin themselves – calling my name. At first, I thought I was only _imagining_ it, believing my head might've been affected by any leftover influence from Te Ka, especially since I _was_ the one that made the most physical contact with her. But I was wrong: it not only _was_ real, I also felt something of a _pull_ on my entire person. It was like an invisible force that wanted to _guide_ me somewhere. I resisted at first, but then the Shobijin's voices told me not to fight it or to be afraid, as it turned out it really only wished to take me here, to Infant Island. It was the first time I've met the twin priestesses & all the islanders, & the twins explained that I was brought here to offer me more of, well, further reclamation, if you will."

"So _this_ is the place you've been practicing with your hook, learning to take new forms & shapes?", asked Sina.

"Among other things, Sina", the Shobijin say, taking over. "Like the rest of you from Motunui, we here at Infant Island were aware of Maui's theft with Te Fiti's heart from a thousand years ago, thus creating chaos among the world. But upon hearing his & Moana's venture to correct his cataclysmic error, we've summoned the great demigod to come here to our island & be taught more on what it takes to be a true hero to the people."

"You people…forgave Maui for the crime he'd committed?", Chief Tui asks.

"That we have, Chief Tui: back then, Maui thought that by taking the heart of Te Fiti, he was doing it as a good deed for the people like he'd been doing all his life, never once realizing it would bring upon a curse to the very ones he wished to help. It took a strong heart to attempt & atone for one's past mistake, even _more_ when that person _admits_ he or she did something wrong. We were most impressed by Maui's courage & determination that we've welcomed him here to our home & take further lessons in which Moana had begun when she set out on her journey. Maui has been our guest, friend & even ambassador ever since his arrival on our shores."

"And we truly _couldn't_ be happier about it!", Dayo adds.

Everyone turned to the demigod, who was a bit bashful but still soaked up the attention.

"Well everyone, it was an unexpected turnabout", Maui says. "When I first arrived here on Infant Island, I thought the islanders & even the Shobijin were going to _scold_ me for taking Te Fiti's heart in the first place, thus putting _them_ in grave danger like I did everywhere else. I honestly wouldn't have _blamed_ them if they did. But instead, they all gave me a most gracious welcome to their home, & extended Moana's teachings on being what I've _always_ wanted to be – a true & bonafide hero! For _that_ , I couldn't even _begin_ to thank them enough!"

"You're _welcome_ , Maui!", the Shobijin & Infant Islanders cheer before everyone – Maui included – erupted into laughter, using the demigod's favorite like being thrown back at him in the most marvelous way.

 _Guess the old saying_ is _true: 'What goes around, really_ does _come around'!_ , Maui thought with joy.

"Much obliged, everyone!", Maui said once the laughter/cheers went away. "But the _biggest_ thanks of all belongs to Moana here: it was _her_ that helped to start in putting me on the straight & narrow path. For most of my life, while I _was_ lending my assistance to countless mortals, I was _also_ something of a big loudmouth jerk, with a gigantic ego to match. Even solitude on a deserted island for a full millennium did nothing to change my self-righteous, arrogant attitude one iota. _That's_ why I'm forever in debt to Moana: were it not for _her_ , the world would now be nothing but a desolate wasteland that would've been beyond _either_ of our capacity to fix. I'm not gonna _lie_ , people: the thought of what _could_ have happened _still_ haunts me even now. _That_ scares me more than anything Te Ka could ever throw at me."

The islanders stayed silent, unsure of what to say to the demigod until Chief Tui's wife Sina approached & looked Maui straight in the eye. Her face was that of a sympathetic mother, which she is.

"You know something, Maui? It scares us too", she says with sincerity. "But thanks to _your_ efforts & that of our daughter's, it didn't: Moana wasn't _about_ to let that happen. It's why she ventured off to seek you in the first place: she _knew_ there was a good man underneath that mountainous ego of a demigod you used to be. And if the Infant Islanders & even ourselves can forgive you for taking Te Fiti's heart, then it's all the more reason for you to do the same. A little extra word of advice, Maui: while it's important to remember your mistakes from the past, it's not wise to get _stuck_ in them, thinking of what _might_ have been instead of what _had_ been. Rather, concentrate more on what you _did_ accomplish in your life that was good & holy, & on what the future awaits."

Sina's words seem to have an immediate effect on Maui, who looked bolstered with renewed confidence as a warm smile appeared from his lips.

"Good advice, Sina", he says warmly. "You're a _very_ wise woman."

"That's because I've learned from an _equally_ wise man", Sina said, turning to her husband as he smiles himself.

 _Right you are! And that fact is_ also _true of Moana, my dear Sina!_ , Chief Tui thought.

"In short, Maui, what my mom means above all else, is to focus more on your successes rather than your failures, & your future will be as bright as the sun you once lassoed to give everyone longer days", Moana adds. "And from all you've achieved, right up to when you helped me to restore Te Fiti's heart & became a resident of Infant Island shortly thereafter, your mortal parents would be _very_ proud of you! I know _we_ are!"

Maui gave her a grin of satisfaction, & winked in her direction.

"Beauty, bravery _and_ brains – you were _definitely_ the ocean's right choice to take that journey, Moana!", Maui said, pointing to her. Moana smiled warmly back at the demigod.

"As are we, Maui", said the Shobijin. "Your atonement made us as proud as can be – a trait shared indefinitely by Mothra herself."

Looks of confusion were adorned on each face of Motunui's islanders, having never heard of the name before.

"Mothra? Who's that, if I might acquire?", Chief Tui asked.

"Oh, _that's_ right!", Maui says. "You people remember when I said that the Shobijin here are the twin guardians of _another_ entity that lives here on Infant Island?"

Chief Tui & his tribe nodded, remembering his words distinctly.

"Mothra is the _true_ guardian & goddess of Infant Island, as well as the protector of both the Earth _and_ humanity", the Shobijin say. "It was _her_ , along with us, that drew Maui to our home, as she _herself_ was impressed by the demigod's bravery & willingness to atone for his error from centuries ago."

"She sounds like a _wonderful_ guardian, ladies!", Moana says. "Will we be able to _see_ her before we head back to _our_ island?"

"You & your tribe most certainly will, Moana of Motunui – tomorrow. Mothra is asleep now, & we do not disturb her slumber unless it is absolutely necessary."

Moana turned to Dayo, who shook her head in agreement with the twin ladies & telling her new friend not to go push the matter any further.

Chief Tui's daughter nods herself, not pushing her luck.

"Fair enough, ladies", she says to the Shobijin, who smile & nod their thanks.

"It's too late in the evening to go see Mothra anyway", said Dayo's father. "And after a most eventful celebration, it looks as if we could all use a good night's rest. Chief Tui, we'd be all too happy to share space in our huts to give you & your people a cozy place to sleep."

"We thank you _very_ much for your kind offering. We accept", Chief Tui says, shaking his hand.

"Come on, Moana – you can share a hut with _me!_ ", Dayo says, grabbing Moana's hand & taking her away before Tui, Sina or Dayo's parents could object. Pua followed his master where she & her new friend went, while Heihei was snatched up by Moana – _after_ repeatedly running into the same wooden pole for several moments!

"Oh, don't worry about them – Dayo always _was_ quite eager to please whenever we have guests", Dayo's mother says. "And while we're on the subject of sharing, you two can live in _our_ hut for your stay here."

"My husband & I would be all but _delighted_ to", Sina said, getting an approving nod from Tui.

Seeing everyone turning in for the night, Mini Maui imitates a yawn on the real thing's chest & lies down on his back, his mouth making snoring gestures. Same went for the Mini Moana tattoo, who lay down in a similar fashion but made no snores, real or imagined.

The demigod chuckled.

"Yeah, good idea, you two…even we demigods need our shut-eye!", Maui says, patting both tattoos before doing the same as the rest of the islanders.

A full moon shone overhead on this cloudless night, giving Infant Island a luminous glow as its residents & guests slumber under its light. Despite its shine, everyone slept like babies.

Tomorrow promises to be a _very_ eventful day.

 _On an island in the Northeast Pacific Ocean:_

The disturbance became so strong, it could not ignore it any longer.

Only days earlier, the thing had become aroused from its sound slumber & let loose a literal earth-shaking roar that the very rock walls of its sleeping chamber crumbled into smaller pieces before it, creating an opening to allow the beast to exit with ease. Blaring out a second ear-splitting roar, this creature – a large insect larva – emerged from out of its den & made its way towards the water, its path unimpeded in every way. Reaching the ocean, this big insect creature entered the drink & started swimming out further into the vast body of water.

Feeling the source of the disturbance – one ancient & familiar to it – at its strongest in a southern direction, the giant insect submerges & swims out to meet it.

Like an eel, it moves with grace & speed despite its huge size.

It will now most likely meet this disturbance in a matter of hours instead of days.

 _Elsewhere:_

Having absorbed a good portion of sustenance & increasing in size, the monster – still in the shape of a gigantic tadpole with large sinister eyes – will soon be ready to make itself known to the surface.

All it needs is a couple more days to feed & grow, & then it will be strong enough to reach the surface & unleash its wrath upon the land, just as its master/creator once tried doing before it was stopped.

But this creature cannot & _will_ _not_ be stopped: it will succeed where its master/creator failed, being spawned just before its defeat to pick up where it left off.

Just a couple more days of feeding, & it will be ready.

Only a few thousand miles away, another gigantic creature was busy getting sustenance among the ocean floor in order to replenish its massive body after being asleep for far too long. For a full month, it fed almost non-stop upon anything that moved to get its strength back, & it wasn't too fussy about what was available for consumption.

Soon, it will be strong enough to engage in battle against the two foes that dared to cause it such intense agony before putting it away for many years.

And once it does, it will feast upon _their_ flesh & savor every bite; back then, they thought they'd defeated it for good, but they were wrong.

Soon, it will show them just _how_ wrong!

Its large reptilian eyes glowered with rage & eager anticipation.

Its massive maw of sharp teeth opened to unleash a bellowing roar that was heard for many kilometers around, even underwater.

 _Nothing_ will deny this creature from what it wants.

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _Infant Island, the next morning:_

Upon sunrise, all the islanders were wide awake & refreshed like never before & started the day by making their breakfast of fruits & some leftover fish from the other night, followed by sweet coconut juice – a delicacy everywhere they went. Pua & Heihei were each fed a fine serving of corn & seeds – corn for the piglet, seeds for the rooster.

It was the Shobijin that served Moana's beloved animals, doing so with smiles.

Pua happily gobbled up his corn like, well, a pig.

Heihei, on the other hand, kept missing _his_ food pile by a couple of inches, pecking only at the sand itself. It made the Shobijin & several other young islanders giggle in amusement before the six-inch twins redirected Heihei to where his food really was, & the rooster pecked gleefully at his breakfast.

Dimwitted he may be, the twins & everyone else loved Heihei for his antics.

After breakfast, Chief Tui & his tribe gave a helping hand with the Infant Islanders in their morning activities of harvesting food, fixing huts & canoes where they needed to be, cutting down trees for lumber to build, & the like. Those from Infant Island were most gracious to Chief Tui & his people for lending their assistance on their first full day at a new stretch of land, all but happy to return the favor in allowing them to remain after making such a daring rescue when four of their people needed it badly.

While they labored, Chief Tui & his Motunui tribe began singing a song – one he sings in constancy back home, & wishing to share it with their new friends. They join in on the singing, including Maui, Moana & Dayo.

It had a slow but melodious calypso beat:

This is my island in the sun

Where my people have toiled since time begun

I may sail on many a sea

Her shores will always be home to me

Oh, island in the sun

Willed to me by my father's hand

All my days I will sing in praise

Of your forest, waters, your shining sand

As morning breaks the heaven on high

I lift my heavy load to the sky

Sun comes down with a burning glow

Mingles my sweat with the earth below

Oh, island in the sun

Willed to me by my father's hand

All my days I will sing & praise

Of your forest, waters, your shining sand

I see woman on bended knee

Cutting cane for her family

I see man at the waterside

Casting nets at the surging tide

Oh, island in the sun

Willed to me by my father's hand

All my days I will sing & praise

Of your forest, waters, your shining sand

I pray the day will never come

When I can't awake to the sound of drum

Never let me miss carnival

With calypso songs philosophical

Oh, island in the sun

Willed to me by my father's hand

All my days I will sing & praise

Of your forest, waters, your shining sand

The song ends with humming from both groups of islanders, & give a cheer in excellent collaboration of both song & labor, their bonding between the two tribes fortified even further.

Everyone spent the rest of the morning finishing a whole day's chores & got them done before the afternoon hit.

When it did, the Shobijin called for a meeting & everyone gathered around as the little beauties stood on their rounded stone & getting the people's full attention.

Like before, Pua stood guard next to the little beauties on one side as Maui stood on the opposite. Heihei ended up being in Dayo's arms, as she 'called dibs on the chicken', making her & Moana giggle.

"Good day to you all", the Shobijin say. "Especially to our honored guests of Chief Tui & his tribe from Motunui. You all have been some of the most gracious visitors to come to our island in all the years of both its existence & our own people. Last night, we said that you would be seeing our guardian Mothra before you depart for home, & today we are all too happy to present her to you. If you all will kindly follow us & Maui…"

The demigod lowered a carefully-woven box of small bamboo pieces, complete with a door that opened up in the front & flip-top cover in the rear. Both ladies enter the box before Maui closed it up & secured it, with a lone opening on the curved cover, enabling the Shobijin to see out of while inside.

"Right this way, people…and prepared to be _dazzled!_ ", Maui says with a grin & wink as he took the box with the Shobijin inside & took lead. Both groups of islanders followed the demigod towards the mountain's main entrance as Moana scooped up Pua in her arms, now that the Shobijin are in the demigod's care. Maui guided the Motunui tribe in the mountain's interior, but only on the condition that they close their eyes first. At first, Chief Tui & the rest wondered as to _why_ Maui would make such a request as mundane as that, but were assured by Dayo's parents that they would be guided in with care, & that the surprise would be well worth it.

Having ample trust in their new friends, the people of Motunui did as Maui asked.

About the _only_ one who _didn't_ have his eyes closed aside from the Infant Islanders & Maui was Pua, as he all but wondered what he'd find within the mountain's interior. The other reason is because he couldn't _speak_ of what he was about to see, making him close his eyes a useless motive.

Heihei, of course, had the coconut shell over his head as Dayo carried him in her arms while leading Moana.

Carefully, Chief Tui & his tribe were being guided inside, their feet finding the path to be surprisingly smooth & were able to walk upon it without tripping on any loose rocks. Along with stepping on a well-manicured stone path, not one islander struck their sides on any of the walls, & the ceiling was more than high enough with no hanging stalactites so that no one would hit their head.

As everyone started filling up the inner chamber of the mountain, Pua got his first look at Infant Island's guardian & went stiff as a piece of bamboo & quiet as a mouse as his eyes widened at the sight.

He could neither move nor make a sound.

"Pua?", Moana asked her pet pig, noticing him stiffening & abruptly turning silent.

"Not just yet, Moana", Dayo cautioned. "Keep 'em closed for a minute or two more until after we get everybody inside. And don't worry about Pua…he's fine. Promise."

Moana nodded, having complete faith in her new friend.

When Dayo's said time frame was up, just about everyone was within the mountain, having lead Chief Tui's tribe safely to their destination. Maui took one look at the Shobijin & they nodded, indicating it was revelation time.

"Okay, Chief Tui…you & your people can open your eyes now!", he said.

In a simultaneous manner, the islanders of Motunui did as Maui suggested, & they gasped at the sight they saw at a distance of 100 meters in front of them: inside the cavernous mountain was a giant lepidopteran – a _butterfly_ – that had a main body measuring 73 meters in length, with a wingspan that spread a whopping 170 meters from one end to the other. As the insect gently lifted its wings, they could see a vibrant color mix of brown, red, black, white, orange & yellow. The butterfly had a pair of multifaceted blue eyes that shone with a benevolence that seemed impossible for a creature this size. A pair of long antennae hung over its eyes, & a black mouth opened horizontally to emit a soft chirp.

 _A butterfly – Infant Island's goddess/guardian is a gigantic_ butterfly _!_ , Moana thought, unable to avert her agape eyes from the wondrous sight before her & everyone else.

 _Now_ she knew _why_ Pua went stiff & silent so suddenly!

Same with her parents, but they regained the use of their muscles & vocal chords.

"And we thought the _Shobijin_ were wonders to behold on this island!", Sina says.

"Not just on this island, dear Sina, but the world in general!", Chief Tui said. "I never had any idea that something like _this_ could _ever_ exist, even _when_ Te Ka still lived! Then again, after seeing the creature they call Titanosaurus the other day, I'm beginning to see things in a much different perspective than when I used to!"

"Surely this still won't mean you'll be closing off the shores again, forbidding our people to go beyond the reefs & remain on the island once we get back home for our own safety, will you?"

"No, my dear: Moana taught us – taught _me_ – the meaning of being brave in the face of imminent danger, & also in doing what's right, no matter the circumstances. We'll just simply learn & teach ourselves to be more cautious as we need to accept the fact that our world is home to gigantic creatures such as Mothra here."

"Meaning that we should learn to co-exist with them, however difficult it may be."

Chief Tui nodded, seeing no other alternative.

"What do _you_ think of Mothra, Moana?", asked Dayo.

"Where can I even _start_ , Dayo?! She's _beautiful!_ ", Moana says, her mouth slowly but surely growing into a smile.

One formed on Dayo's lips, happy in hearing her friend's reaction & response.

"Here – let's have Heihei have a look at her!", Dayo says, removing the coconut shell from the rooster's head.

Once removed, it took the dimwitted chicken to acknowledge Mothra's elegant presence: Moana & Dayo looked at Heihei in curiosity, wondering if Mothra's appearance was as soothing to him as it was to everyone else.

Three seconds later, he screamed out loud before Dayo placed the coconut shell back on his head again, silencing him once more.

"Oooookaaaaaaay… _he's_ seen her long enough!", Moana says as she & Dayo share sheepish grins.

 _Trust Moana to keep a rooster with a_ very _bad case of panophobia!_ , Sina thought, having a sheepish grin along with her husband.

Maui couldn't suppress a laugh as the Shobijin smile amusingly.

"That's… _something_ of _my_ exact responses when _I_ first laid eyes upon Mothra here, Moana!", said Maui. "You said last night that she sounded like a wonderful guardian, & guess what? You were _right_ : on my first contact with her as I looked straight into her big beautiful blue eyes, I felt like I was _cleansed_ of all my past sins from head to toe! _Never_ did I feel so refreshed in my life, & having been given a cleansed spirit, I swore to Mothra, her followers _and_ myself that I would use my powers for the greater good, but _better_ than I ever had before! But _never_ would I forget that it was _you_ , Moana of Motunui, who got me on that path to begin with!"

Moana grinned big at Maui, who gave her indifferent.

"And Moana?", the Shobijin say, getting her attention as Maui flips open the cover. "Mothra is _also_ privy of _your_ amazing feats, traveling away from the safety of your home with the heart of Te Fiti, recruiting Maui, battling Tamatoa & the Kakamora before finally reaching Te Ka & restoring her to normal. _Your_ actions reflect that of Mothra's _own_ acts of bravery & heroism, before & during Te Ka's reign of terror on the world."

"Wait – Mothra's been all but active when Te Ka spread her curse upon the world?", Moana wondered. "Not that Maui & I are complaining, mind you, but why is it that she didn't come to _our_ aide when we needed it? We certainly wouldn't have _minded_ the extra help."

Maui & the Shobijin look to each other briefly.

"There's a good reason why she didn't", the demigod says. "If you'll kindly turn your attention to the paintings on the walls over there…"

The demigod gestured towards the mountain's inner walls, where several illustrations were displayed. Two of these depicted Te Ka & Mothra herself & what appeared to be her larval form, but there were others adjoining the same area: one was that of _another_ butterfly creature just like Mothra, but with much different wing patterns & colors. It was a darker reflection of the island's guardian, & to its right was that of a larval insect with a vertical upper body & longer lower half, with both having sharp spikes protruding from the front & sides. The tail end had a trio of points, & its head sprouted a large curved yellow horn. Its eyes were a malevolent red, & its horizontal mouth/pointed teeth were larger than Mothra's own in either form. A pair of curved pointed tusks protruded on either side, & its whole body looked to sport an even tougher exoskeleton. The other illustration on the cave's wall depicted an abomination of what appeared to be a cross between a four-legged reptile, dragon & manta ray, with webbed/clawed feet, a pair of wings that seemed to fold inwards, & a long fin which ran down its back & tail that ended with two smaller ones like an arrowhead. A trio of horns in a triangular pattern adorned the top of its reptilian head, & the ends of its mouth are curled up slightly, which gave the creature an evil, malevolent grin. Its flesh has a dark ocean green tint, while other areas are a rusty orange, & its eyes were bright yellow.

Two extra displays next to these were that of what appeared to be a large gorilla/yeti creature that had a coat of white fur & ice-blue chest, feet, hands & face/head with a mane of white hair atop & yellow eyes. Its companion painting shows one of a tremendous snake that had a similar skin color tone to the reptile/dragon/manta ray creature, with curved spikes on its back. Four short legs with same number of clawed toes on its feet were attached to its serpentine body, & the head sprouted two pairs of horns at the rear, with two being twice the length. A pair of short tusks jutted out from its lower jaw, & its maw was filled with sharp teeth & a pair of fangs. Its tail ended in a paddle-like fin.

One painting of Titanosaurus accompanied the others, but the islanders of Motunui were already familiar with him, unlike the rest that were shown.

"What manner of creatures are _these_ , little ladies?", Sina asked. "Aside from Titanosaurus, that is."

"These are _other_ large beasts Mothra has fought against & alongside when Te Ka's curse first emerged", said the Shobijin. "Numerous threats of all kinds headed our way, & Mothra fought with all her might to protect & keep us safe from each one. But soon, the threats became deadlier & more powerful with each new wave that approached. Sensing it was in the gravest of danger, the Earth had no choice but to defend itself, as Mothra was becoming outmatched. Thus, a black Mothra was created to help stem the odds in the planet's & our favor."

"A black Mothra?", Chief Tui asks as the little beauties nodded.

"He is called Battra", they went on, pointing to the darker-colored butterfly & larva. "Battra's destructive power is all but equal to Mothra's own. However, their personalities are as different as their color patterns: while Mothra is a guardian of both the Earth _and_ all its living things, Battra was created to defend the planet, regardless of the cost to its various life forms that inhabit our planet."

"You mean to say that, to Battra, the lives of every plant, animal & person…are _expendable?_ ", Moana asked as the Shobijin nodded again. This stunned Chief Tui & his tribe.

"It caused something of a rift between the two butterflies", they explained. "On their first encounter, Mothra had saved a group of fishermen not native to our island as Battra was busy fighting several creatures that were poisoned by Te Ka's influence. When they were defeated & Mothra whisked the fishermen away to safety, they clashed in a violent conflict as Battra argued that humans & other life were _not_ worth saving, whereas Mothra thought otherwise. They kept up their battle for many days until a new – and _stronger_ – enemy showed itself."

The Shobijin pointed to the painting of the creature that was a mixture of reptile, dragon & manta ray.

"He is called Dagarah – another creation of Te Ka's. Dagarah's power was more than a match for either Mothra _or_ Battra: he had the ability to project beams from his wings, dorsal fin & mouth that proved to be devastating weapons, along with the ability to shoot energy rings from his body. As an adept swimmer, he can travel to a speed of 150 knots, & his wings give him the capacity of flight & fly at Mach 10 velocity. But one of his most lethal of armaments is his ability to shoot tornadoes of Barems from his body – mutant starfish that can spit acid & drain the energy of those they attach themselves to. Both butterflies discovered just _how_ deadly the Barems were when Dagarah sprayed clusters of them upon their bodies. Realizing they were in terrible danger, Mothra & Battra put aside their differences long enough to join forces against Dagarah and, after a long & fierce battle, weakened Dagarah by hitting him in his ports where he unleashes his Barems with well-placed beams at the exact moment when he was about to release another cluster. The monster was gravely weakened by this attack, & Mothra & Battra drove Dagarah into an uncharted island before being sunk beneath the waves & buried underneath tons of rock Mothra & Battra blasted away, making it Dagarah's grave."

"Have Mothra & Battra ever tried to defeat Te Ka herself?", asked Sina.

"They have: Te Ka was actually Mothra & Battra's next target, seeing that the best way to cease the deadly curse she set upon the world was to cut it off at the source. Unfortunately, it ended in failure: both realized that Te Ka was a far more formidable enemy than either had anticipated, & with Dagarah's Barems already weakening their bodies, the fight was doomed from the start. Before they retreated, Mothra & Battra received terrible burns on most of their bodies as the former was barely able to make it back to our island before dying from her wounds shortly after."

"What about Battra? Did _he_ perish from his wounds as well?", asked Chief Tui.

"During their retreat, Mothra & Battra parted & went their separate ways. We have no inkling or idea if Battra is still alive or not."

The interior of the mountain fell silent for a while as islanders reflect upon the incident, seeing now why Mothra was unable to defeat Te Ka, & paid the price for it shortly after.

 _That could be yet_ another _reason why the ocean chose me to take the journey to restore Te Fiti's heart_ , Moana thought, understanding it all now.

Even Pua was in a slump, hearing the story of Mothra's failure in attempting to cease the evil from a millennium ago. His ears sagged like rotting leaves on a tree.

"What about the gorilla & snake?", Moana asked, gesturing to the illustrations of each. "Were _they_ also creations of Te Ka?"

"Permit _me_ , ladies", Maui says to the Shobijin, who nodded. "No, Moana: while their origins remain a mystery, neither are enemies which Te Ka created. On the contrary, Mothra's fought _with_ them – and even with Titanosaurus – on several occasions to repel threats to the world. The white-furred gorilla is called Blizzard, & the monstrous serp is called Manda. Blizzard is known to be all but a _god_ up at the North Pole, whose people follow without question – very similar to those here on Infant Island with Mothra. She & Blizzard share almost identical traits: even though they are peace-loving entities, they _will_ fight ferociously when they have to in defeating enemies. Blizzard has the unnatural ability to freeze opponents with no more than his own breath, & can even create large ice geysers with a simple gesture of his hand. It's these abilities, combined with his pure animal instincts, that make him a foe to be reckoned with. His people have worshipped this great beast for many generations, & feel safe & secure in his presence."

"And what of Manda? Does _he_ have any special abilities?", Moana wondered.

It was the Shobijin that took over.

"Manda has _no_ special abilities to call his own, Moana. But like any snake, he is a fierce combatant & can use his body to constrict enemies with great strength until they get deprived of air & expire. He may move about awkwardly on land, but in the water, he can swim as elegant as any fish. Nobody knows where he came from exactly, although it is rumored that Manda once served a race of people living on a separate island before it sank beneath the ocean, about 90 centuries ago. From what we can tell, Manda was last seen heading somewhere in the mid-Pacific after defeating the last of Te Ka's creatures, & nobody has seen him ever since."

"And Titanosaurus?", Chief Tui asks.

" _His_ background is just as mysterious as Manda's, Chief", Dayo says. "What we _do_ know about him is that he's not a particularly aggressive creature, unless of course he becomes provoked and/or threatened. That's probably _why_ he attacked the Kakamora, feeling them as a danger to himself & struck first."

"Yeah, well… _I_ certainly won't lose any sleep over it!", Maui said, boasting on the little pirates' fate.

This incited chuckles from the crowd, with the Mini Maui & Moana tattoos upon the demigod's chest giving each other a high-five, fist-&-butt-bump & then a big thumbs-up for the finish, doing so with big grins.

Mothra felt the warmth coming from her islanders & guests alike, & she chirped in appreciation.

It was a fine ending to a mostly serious & dire matter.

 _In the mid-Pacific:_

A second Kakamora ship went to retrieve those that survived Titanosaurus' assault after the aquatic dinosaur had all but destroyed each of their vessels, leaving only a handful of little pirates that were lucky to escape the carnage that reigned down upon them. They sailed for several days without running into the aquatic dinosaur again, let alone another group of victims to pillage & rob.

When they were pulled aboard, the surviving Kakamora explained what occurred to them days ago, revealing the fact that they not only ran into Titanosaurus, but also into the one called Maui & a teenage girl with him – the very same one that helped the demigod deny them in obtaining the heart of Te Fiti just last year.

The sound of drums banged, signaling to the rest that war has been raged, & that they will stop at _nothing_ to get vengeance upon the demigod _and_ that of his teenage companion: as soon as the Kakamora return home, they will gather all the troops & armament they can & set out to find both – and make each one pay in the worst possible manner.

If they happen to come across Titanosaurus on their journey, all the better – they have a score to settle with _him_ just as well, & they won't care _how_ huge he is.

 _Nobody_ & _nothing_ makes a fool of the Kakamora without suffering the consequences, & they'll see to it that the debt gets paid in full.

But first, they would do with a little pillaging of an unlucky vessel that's happened to cross their path: it was a large ship that carried about 100 personnel aboard. Half that number were working the oars from within the lower part of the ship's interior. On the deck stood a woman that wore a dress of tapa cloth & pandanus leaves, also with a top full of red feathers. There was little doubt that this was the leader of the caravan.

The Kakamora set a course directly for this new target, readying their weapons when they get within range.

While it may not be Maui & his young female companion, it would still be a nice warm-up for what's to come.

Plus, the little pirates needed _something_ to take their pent-up frustrations out on, & this vessel will qualify nicely – whether the occupants like it or not!

Their approach didn't go unnoticed, & the female chief of the ship & her crew ordered for everyone to be on their guard, for a fight was about to break out.

Armed with spears, knives of bone & other fighting tools, the woman & her crew watch & wait patiently as the Kakamora drift ever closer, each one of them just as armed to the teeth as their adversaries & ready to do battle.

Slowly but surely the two ships get in even closer proximity, now only less than 100 meters from one another.

When their vessels are only 45 meters apart, the Kakamora prepare to launch their lines to snag their new victims when the water started to churn at 30 meters away. All eyes turn to where the white foam area in the ocean was, coming in closer with every second. The little pirates were getting anxious for its arrival: not only would they make their next score with the woman & her crew, they'll be getting the chance to _even_ the score with the aquatic dinosaur, Titanosaurus.

They'd be able to literally kill two birds with one stone.

As the churning was just 15 meters away from both vessels, a geyser erupted to reveal what made its approach.

Both crews were astonished by the sight, & the Kakamora trembled in fear.

It _wasn't_ Titanosaurus!

What emerged from beneath the surface was a living nightmare that made the aquatic dinosaur seem like a little harmless lizard in comparison.

Before pure chaos broke loose, the little pirates saw a living mass of mud with a pair of large red malevolent eyes & a pair of elongated stalks that protruded from the main body, with one of them reaching out for the Kakamora as this living mud monster let out a sort of cackling sound.

They had only seconds to acknowledge this new creature before it all went black.

For most of them.

 _At the North Pole:_

The villagers' shaman once again sat before a raging campfire as the others sat around it, doing so at his request. He sat Indian-style as his hands were positioned as if he was holding an invisible vase, & his eyes were closed in deep concentration.

Everyone remained silent for several minutes before one of the women broke the eerie quiet.

"What is it?"

"I fear that the evil which plagued the planet once before has returned indefinitely", the shaman says, his eyes still shut. "I have felt its malevolence at its strongest only the last day or two, & will only grow from this moment on."

"Do you suppose…that Te Ka has risen again to unleash her fury upon the world once more?", asked a male.

The shaman shook his head.

"Not in a direct assault, at least", he replied, his voice calm as if he was reading a scroll. "But rather, in pieces of her former self. Two of them have already broken loose & emerged, with another soon to be unleashed. Should they be left unopposed, they will finish what Te Ka herself had begun a millennium ago, before the demigod Maui & his human companion made things right."

"Will even _they_ be able to stop these remains of Te Ka from causing more havoc?", asked a young male teen.

"This will be more than even _they_ can handle, but they shall _not_ be facing it alone. They will receive assistance from the most unusual but powerful allies when the time comes. And _one_ of these allies that I speak of will be…"

Just then, a powerful sound originating from the mouth of the large cave thirty meters away from their camp has echoed, & this time the shaman opened his eyes as he & everyone else turned to bear witness to an incredible sight, one which never ceases to impress them: emerging from the cave was a mountain of a gorilla/yeti creature that stood 50/55 feet tall from head to toe. Silver-white fur adorned its body & atop its head among its ice-blue chest, hands, feet & ape-like face.

Its yellow eyes held a fierce warrior spirit but also a benevolence within them as it stared down at the villagers, all of whom bow down to it like a giant god.

To these people, a god it certainly _is_.

Of all the villagers, the shaman didn't bow down to this giant creature. Instead, he stood & walked up to it like it was no more than an obedient pet. He stopped when he got within fifteen feet of this impressive animal, & both stared directly at one another for several moments.

"Blizzard", he simply said to it.

The giant animal grunted softly in response before rising to his full height & let out a boisterous roar while beating his chest as any gorilla would.

As if in mutual understanding, the shaman nodded once, knowing what the noble giant had to do.

Facing south, Blizzard ran & made a mighty jump when he reached the edge of the village & splashed feet-first into the Arctic's frigid waters. When he resurfaced, the mighty creature used his powerful arms to paddle himself in a continued southern direction, following & trusting his instincts to guide him where he needs to go.

The shaman watched him go, keeping his gaze on the fleeing creature even as the other villagers gather around & do so themselves.

"And off he goes", said the shaman.

"May he have our blessings as he faces these new threats to protect this planet…and those who pray to him", said an elderly woman as the shaman nodded.

Everybody in the village put their hands together in prayer, each one offering his/her personal blessings for their god/protector to have a successful mission. Blizzard hasn't failed yet in defending his people from the creatures Te Ka's curse created, even if he couldn't defeat Te Ka herself when he once tried to face the main source of evil itself; it was an act which nearly killed their guardian beast, & Blizzard was lucky to escape with his life.

If Te Ka's poisonous influence really _has_ returned in some form or another, Blizzard will be more cautious when he engages it.

He bellows a roar as he continues swimming away from home.

 _Moana's canoe caravan, the Pacific Ocean:_

For the next two-three days, Chief Tui & his tribe stayed on Infant Island, wanting to hear more of its illustrious history & customs past their goddess/guardian Mothra & the creatures they've been shown: they'd traveled around the island to discover the multiple fauna that grows upon its soil & the various species of animal life that co-exists with the islanders, from the prettiest of birds to the creepiest/deadliest kinds of reptiles & insects/arachnids. On one trek through the jungle, Moana nearly stumbled into a next of vipers & would have were it not for Dayo, spotting the snake's scales in time & put her friend out of harm's way: Dayo informed Moana that, had she actually been bitten by any one of the vipers, she'd be dead in a day or so unless her wound was treated immediately.

Having narrowly avoided a horrid death, Moana thanked Dayo for her quick-thinking.

The young Infant Islander said it was nothing, & both ladies smiled warmly at each other.

Chief Tui & Sina had close calls & avoided a brush with death themselves: a pair of deadly poisonous spiders came awfully close to biting both husband & wife. Two of the islanders had seen them clinging to their necks & ordered them to stay very still, not to move even the slightest lest they die. Taking out sharp pointed bones, they'd both jabbed their weapons into the deadly arachnids & killed them instantly before either one could put the fatal bite on the ruler of Motunui or his wife. Checking their necks, Tui & Sina saw they bled the tiniest bit.

When the islanders showed them the spiders they'd killed, they explained that had either arachnid bit them, they would not have survived half a day.

Considering what _might_ have been, a slightly bleeding neck was nothing.

Sina & her husband thanked them for their speedy rescue, & they shook hands with smiles in gratitude.

Even Maui got in on the action: in another area of the island, a black jaguar was stalking the group & wished to make a fine meal or two. The demigod stood strong & defiant, with Moana & Dayo on either side of him. The ladies each gave out their fiercest roar/scariest face at the jaguar as Maui used his hook to transform himself into a large ferocious bear & let out an even _louder_ roar, convincing the jaguar to trot off & find an easier meal.

A round of laughter & applause commemorated the trio, & Maui (transforming back to human form), Moana & Dayo each took a bow before sharing a laugh themselves, followed by a group hug.

Not wanting to be left out, Pua chased away a group of large black beetles with big pincers capable of putting a hurt even on people. Snorting & squealing threateningly, these beetles all scurried off in a hurry to get away from being trampled on or even _eaten_ by what seemed to them a wild boar!

Pua raised his head in triumph & smiled, having cleared the path of more hostiles.

Moana thanked her pet pig & fed him a few grapes for his bold efforts.

On the evening of their last day, the two groups of islanders sang more songs around a campfire & told several stories to one another, each one as intriguing as the previous.

When morning came on the fourth & final day, Chief Tui & his people – with Maui's help – prepared the boats for sailing back to their home, gathering supplies for their journey. Having been treated like royalty, Chief Tui offered several Infant Islanders to accompany them to Motunui in a gesture of returning the favor to their cherished friends.

It was an offer the Infant Islanders were proud to accept, & about two dozen volunteered to be the ones to join Chief Tui & his caravan.

Dayo, her parents & the Shobijin themselves were members of this party which included Maui as well, having been told of Motunui from Moana on their journey to Te Fiti but never actually been there himself.

On the drifting tide, Chief Tui's canoe caravan were well on their way back home, waving their farewells to the Infant Islanders as they returned the gesture.

Now, five hours later, they were sailing with the winds & keeping a close formation but still leaving plenty of room to avoid causing an accidental collision.

On the lead boat was Chief Tui, Sina, Moana, Dayo & her parents, Maui, the Shobijin (in their specially-made box), Pua & Heihei – the latter in the canoe's cargo hold with coconut shell over his head, like always.

Using her wayfinder skills just like Maui taught her, Moana guides her people through the Pacific as their sails catch the wind & propel them across the surface. Having a photographic memory, she recalls the exact way they came from their home even as they took a detour to Infant Island days earlier. Dayo offered her own wayfinder skills, having been taught by her parents the talent when she was much younger.

The young teenage Infant Islander was very impressed by her friend's skills.

"Very nice, Moana!", Dayo says. "And you've only started your wayfinder skills _just_ last year?"

"When Maui & I were on our way to Te Fiti, yes!", Moana replied. "I've _always_ been fascinated by the water: I just _had_ to know the ways of the wayfinder, _especially_ when I discovered that our ancestors were voyagers! But because we were prohibited from leaving our home due to Te Ka, I never _got_ my chance until I set out to find Maui & restore balance to the world."

"Better late than never, Moana. And for only having one year in learning at being a wayfinder, Maui sure taught you well!"

Moana turned to the demigod & smiled at him, who did the same in return.

"That he did, Dayo", she says, getting a grin from her.

"I _should've_ taught her myself, even _when_ I forbade everyone from going past the reefs back then", Chief Tui said, the guilt evident in his voice. "And the tragic death of my close friend was _no_ excuse: I also should've realized that there's danger _everywhere_ in the world, be it out in the ocean _or_ at one's own home. And because of my decision, I nearly _had_ doomedeveryone on Motunui."

Sina, Moana, Dayo, her parents, the Shobijin & Maui heard his tone of deep regret. Their hearts felt heavy, seeing Chief Tui still being haunted by the memory of his friend drowning when he was unable to save him, becoming the one main reason why he forbade anyone – including his own flesh & blood – from going past the reefs.

Sina took her husband's hands & looked him directly in the eyes.

"We've been through this before, Tui", she says sincerely. "You've only did what you thought was best for your people at the time. While you _were_ strict in your rules, you enforced them because of your loving, caring heart. And at the time of your mother's passing & Moana's decision to venture out to put Te Fiti's heart back where it belonged, you _knew_ it was right to let her go to fulfil her destiny, even as you feared for her safety. You're a natural-born & true leader of our people, Tui – don't _ever_ believe to be otherwise."

His wife's words, coupled with the warm smiles on everyone aboard his canoe, gave Chief Tui a rejuvenation he hasn't felt since Moana returned home when her mission was a huge success.

"You truly _do_ know justwhat to say at the right moments, my dear Sina", he says, smiling. "And when Moana came back home once things were set right, I _meant_ it when I told her that the way of a wayfinder/voyager suited her."

"Same as with our dear Dayo, Chief Tui", said Dayo's mother. "She has a natural spirit & curiosity that can _never_ be contained, no matter _what_ rules we could enforce. Moana & Dayo are an absolute _perfect_ match: it makes us think that our two tribes meeting is _not_ one by chance."

"We feel the very same way – it seems & feels more like _fate_ which has brought us together, & we just couldn't _be_ prouder about it than we are now!", Tui says, turning to the demigod. "That's _another_ reason we haveto thank you for as well, Maui: not only did you accompany our beloved Moana to Te Fiti & atone for your error a millennium ago, you _also_ taught her as well in being a wayfinder, making her as masterful as even _we_ could ever have expected!"

"It was really nothing, Chief!", Maui said in his most modest voice. "In the strangest ways, Moana's never-say-die attitude has practically rubbed off on me, helping myself to become a better hero – a better _person_ – than I ever was before, which of course grew exponentially when I settled in on Infant Island. As for teaching Moana on how to become a wayfinder, well…it's simply amazing what a guy can do when one has a blow dart stuck in his butt cheeks."

Everyone on board Chief Tui's boat looked at Maui like he's something they've never seen before in their lives, as their eyes were agape from the demigod's last remark. Except for the Shobijin, Dayo & Moana, as _they_ were barely able to keep from bursting out with laughter.

Ten seconds later, they _all_ did exactly that, unable to contain it as the guffaws exploded from each mouth.

"Sometimes, Maui, the best experiences can come from the most _unusual_ of circumstances!", Dayo's father says with a grin.

"Take it from a guy who _knows_ something of that!", Maui says, getting more giggles from the boat's occupants.

With a big hearty laugh, they needed a little nourishment as Sina broke out the banana bunches & passed each one a pair for consumption. Those from the other canoes took notice, & soon everyone was feeding their crews as they continued to sail the Pacific towards home. A minute or two after he's eaten, Chief Tui broke out in song with another tune that had a strong calypso beat which had a fine tempo & rhythm to it.

He sang it loud & proud, with everybody else joining in as his backup vocals in spots:

Day-o, day-ay-ay-o

Daylight come & me wan' go home

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o

Daylight come & me wan' go home

Work all night on a drink a' rum

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Stack banana till the mornin' come

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Day, me say day-ay-ay-o

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

A beautiful bunch o' ripe banana

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Hide the deadly black tarantula

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Day, me say day-ay-ay-o

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Day-o, day-ay-ay-o

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

Day, me say day, me say day, me say day

Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o

(Daylight come & me wan' go home)

At the end of the song, a boisterous cheer erupted over the sound of the waves, sending good vibrations to all in Chief Tui's caravan from his tribespeople to their honored guests from Infant Island. This gay & happy feeling lasted for several minutes as they ate further, from the bananas & other foods they've stored to the coconut juice they drank – its flavor being sweeter than ever!

When their meal was over, the sky started to darken as black storm clouds began moving over the horizon, giving everyone a queasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Chief Tui signaled for all sails to be lowered to prevent being overturned & dumped into the ocean, becoming lost and/or drowned. Moana informed the Shobijin that they both need to be placed within the cargo hold of their boat, so as not to be accidentally washed overboard.

Both ladies nodded & said that they understood.

Dayo shut the lid of their box as Moana opened the cargo hold's door where Heihei still stayed. Placing the small ladies inside, Moana closed the door but reopened it as she, Dayo & even Maui warned the chicken 'Don't even _think_ about it!', forbidding Heihei to peck at the Shobijin or even on the ladies' safety box itself before re-shutting the cargo door.

Like usual, Heihei didn't know _what_ was going on due to the coconut shell over his head _and_ the fact that he is a dimwitted animal.

Everyone worked fast & furious to bring their main sails down, with the winds now picking up speed & gaining in strength just as the sun vanished behind a large dark nimbus cloud, turning day into night even in the afternoon. The waters also started getting choppy, making the boats bob up & down like they were pieces of debris rather than sturdy ocean-surfing vessels. Even with the sails folded down, the canoes rocked violently as islanders struggle to fight & hold on & prevent themselves from being swept away.

Unfortunately, several _were_ swept overboard despite their efforts to hold tight: a hard wave struck a good number of canoes & people were thrown off their boats & splashed into the raging sea. Those still on the boats cried out to their friends & loved ones as they fight furiously to stay afloat, lest they be dragged under by the waves & quite possibly _not_ resurface again.

Not if Maui had anything to say about it!

" _Hang tight, people! Help is on its way!_ ", the demigod shouted, using his hook to convert into his hawk form & went for the closest overboard islanders to him. Grabbing each person by the arms in his claws, Maui plucks them from out of the sea & back onto the nearest canoe before soaring off to do the same for others who've had the misfortune of being tossed overboard.

After rescuing close to 18 individuals from watery graves, Maui next saw an entire boat capsize & spill over six islanders into the ocean. Flying to their position, he then transforms into an octopus & uses his arms to snatch people in his tentacles before using half of them to flip their canoe over & place them atop to safety. Seeing another canoe in big trouble, Maui changes into a large blue whale to act as something of a post to prevent another capsizing & spilling its occupants into the unforgiving ocean.

Converting into various forms, Maui works feverishly to prevent capsizing and/or picking people out when they get roughly tossed over.

He does this for over an hour before the storm finally subsides as the dark nimbus clouds pass by to give way to regular clouds with no further threat of a thunderous storm.

The ocean was calm & quiet again almost instantly.

It's as if there never _was_ a storm to begin with.

Seeing how his attempts took a toll on him, Dayo & Moana gave Maui a small cache of food & coconut juice to help replenish his strength. Maui nodded his appreciation & consumed his offerings like they were his lifeline.

"Nice work out there, Maui – every single person that got thrown overboard was given a second chance, thanks to you!", Moana says. "I just _knew_ you had what to takes to be a real hero!"

"Hey, no sweat", Maui said with a smile, his voice all but exhausted. "And besides…I had some pretty darn good teachers."

The demigod them plopped on his back with his arms spread out like a bird's. Pua climbed up on his chest & went over to his face & licked it as a faithful dog would.

"Please don't do that", Maui said in weak protest, but the piglet continued nonetheless.

Dayo & Moana couldn't help but to snicker in amusement.

With the danger passed, Moana took out the Shobijin's box from the cargo hold as Heihei looked on before he'd been sealed up again by his lonesome. Opening the box's lid, the girls were relieved to see the six-inch ladies looking just as they did before the storm hit.

"You girls okay?", asked Dayo, wanting to be certain.

"That we are, Dayo", the Shobijin assured them. "Thank you for your concern & taking steps to ensure our safety & protection."

"Well, hey…you'd do the same thing for us, right?", Moana asks with a smile.

Both little twins nodded with grins of their own.

" _Look…out there!_ ", one of the islanders of Motunui shouted, getting everyone's attention.

The moment of relief & relaxation got interrupted by a churning in the water 300 meters away, raising fears in all. From what they can see, a pair of dorsal fin points were barely visible as they stuck out from beneath the surface.

 _Titanosaurus?!_ , Moana thought, fearing the worst.

Although they knew a giant creature _is_ in the vicinity, Moana was incorrect in her assumption: the beast that burst up from the waves was _not_ the aquatic dinosaur but rather that of a monster with ocean-green flesh, dragon-like head with a trio of horns upon its head, & a pair of large wings that were folded against its massive body. Its reptilian snout had corners at the end which were transfixed into a fiendish grin, & this creature of the sea let out a blaring roar which echoed for great distances in all directions.

Hearts started palpitating rapidly when they saw who it was that made itself known.

"Dagarah!", Moana, Dayo, her parents, the Shobijin, Maui, Chief Tui & Sina say simultaneously.

This sea creature was even more frightening in the hideous flesh than the painting inside Mothra's chambers had been.

And it was heading straight for Chief Tui's canoe caravan!

 **CHAPTER V**

Both groups of islanders were in a state of panic.

Nobody had any weapons that could even begin to repel the oncoming terror, & Maui looked to be in no shape to take on the giant sea monster, having the majority of his strength drained away from rescuing those during the brief but terrible storm.

Now a _new_ storm has arrived, only in the form of a 75-meter long, 17,700-metric ton monster that _won't_ go away naturally – not until _all_ of Chief Tui's followers, family & friends are all dead.

And Maui's in _no shape_ to deal with him.

It still won't stop the demigod from trying: using his hook briefly like a walking stick, Maui gets to his feet & he stared at the approaching horror to Chief Tui's caravan.

"Maui?", Moana says in a shocked tone.

"Maui, what _are_ you _doing?!_ ", Dayo asked in the same manner.

"What does it _look_ like, ladies? I'm going to fend Dagarah off & buy you people time to get _away_ from here!", the demigod says without facing them, staring only at the oncoming creature.

"But you're in _no condition_ to take on that beast!", Sina said. "Not after the strenuous rescue effort you've only just performed! You'll have to work _twice_ as hard to do what you plan on, & if you happen to somehow _fail_ …"

"Nobody ever said it'd be easy, Sina! Just have everyone get their sails ready when I say! And besides…"

When Maui turned around, he had an assuring smile on his face.

" _This_ is what being a hero is _all_ about", he said sincerely with a wink to all.

Seeing that Maui won't be deterred, they all nodded & smiled in appreciation for his unwavering bravery.

"Then _please_ carry on with the _utmost_ caution, Maui", Chief Tui offered. "We're _counting_ on you!"

"You got it, Chief!", Maui said, his hook raised above his head.

" _NOW!_ "

As soon as Maui shouted his signal, he brought his hook down & transformed into a tiny bug with wings before flying over in Dagarah's direction. At that same time, Chief Tui gave the order with his hands to raise their sails to hope the wind would be enough to carry/take them away from the approaching monster. Maui as an insect came at Dagarah & was literally unseen by the larger creature due to his very small size; he was so quiet in his approach, the sea monster couldn't even hear the buzzing of his wings as Maui flew in close & directly over his head.

Only _then_ did Dagarah take note of Maui – as he transformed into a gigantic blue whale & landed hard atop of the creature's head!

Amazingly enough, the blow was hard enough to cause Dagarah to see stars in his vision.

Dagarah let out a blaring roar to express how displeased he was of this sneak attack on his person.

Maui splashed into the water 100 feet from his enemy & converted into a sperm whale.

" _Hey, Dagarah! You want to make a MEAL out of somebody?! TRY ME!_ ", Maui shouted at him.

It got the perfect response from Dagarah: bellowing a roar, the sea creature unleashed a pink & purple Irabushan beam directly at his smaller adversary. Maui changed into a great white shark & shot himself away from the projectile, which scorched the water where it touched & missed the demigod by only inches. Dagarah kept firing his beam at his little but troublesome foe, turning his attention away from Chief Tui's canoe caravan, all of whom now had their sails up & in perfect working order. The breeze was not much, but it was enough to help them get a distance away from the threat which loomed over them.

 _Godspeed, Maui!_ , Chef Tui thought, offering his deepest prayers for success to the demigod.

Dagarah ceased his Irabushan beam when he could find no trace of Maui in his shark form, having gone deeper into the water & vanished from sight. The sea monster looked frantically for the demigod, but found nothing but clear water wherever he turned his head at. It was then that Maui – as a blue whale again – emerged from beneath the waves & all but clobbered Dagarah in the left side of his head, making the monster roar in anger & surprise. From the points on his folded wings, Dagarah shot energy beams to vaporize Maui in a fit of rage, who avoids each one & transforms himself into a small bird. Again being undetected by the monster, Maui flies up to Dagarah's neck on his left before he converts into a large saltwater crocodile – an animal with one of the _strongest_ bites in the world.

Using this knowledge, Maui croc opens up & bites down his hardest on a large piece of Dagarah's neck flesh as even the sea monster could not ignore the power of the bite, roaring boisterously in protest. The creature thrashed about in the water, creating waves that reached the escaping canoes & causing them to bob up & down violently. Dagarah had also fired his Irabushan beam wildly in protest, becoming perilously close to Chief Tui & his crew.

Seeing his tactic was putting his friends in danger & causing them more harm than good, Maui ceased his bite upon Dagarah & took to the skies in his large hawk form.

It was at this moment that Dagarah went on the offensive: when Maui was in the air, the sea monster twisted his body around in a 180 degree turn & lashed out with his tail. Maui only had a second or two to respond & quickly turned back into a blue whale a split second before getting buffeted by Dagarah's tail fin, sending him soaring through the air in a move that all but frightened everyone in Chief Tui's caravan.

Moana, Dayo, their parents & others cried out his name in fear.

Maui headed straight for the caravan in the center; knowing he'd crush & drown the first canoe he hits, Maui was conscious enough to make himself convert into his hawk form & used his wings in slowing his momentum. With what strength he had left, the demigod made it back to Moana's boat & changed back into human form once again, falling on his side in exhaustion, his hook right next to him but thankfully unscathed.

All those on Chief Tui's boat went to him like ants on a drop of water.

He looked even _worse_ for wear than he did before, his face showing that of sorrow.

"Maui", Moana & Dayo said softly as Pua snorted softly.

Dagarah's roar brought everyone back to the immediate peril they were in, & their trepidation spiked when they saw the creature focusing his attention again on the caravan, heading right for it with no demigod fit to protect them & not enough wind to push their boats quickly enough to escape certain death.

The creature's furious charge made the waters too choppy for the canoes to make a speedy getaway, even _with_ the wind assisting.

Dagarah was now less than 50 meters away from trashing the first couple vessels.

He gets pummeled on both sides, which halts his advance: upon his right, Dagarah was assaulted by a barrage of pointed stingers that penetrated even his thick flesh, followed by a yellow & a pair of purple beams on his left. Dagarah roared angrily as he saw two individual creatures coming straight for him: one was a multi-colored butterfly approaching by air, the other was a large insect larva with a darker color tone, with a mouth that opened horizontally & had pointed teeth. A pair of sharp curved tusks protruded on the sides, & a larger curved horn was adorned atop its head. Red eyes displayed malevolence & determination. The butterfly had a main body of 70 meters in length, with a wingspan which measured 170 meters wide. The insect larva looked to be about 45 meters in height.

Both newcomers were welcome sights to Chief Tui's caravan, having received a miracle in the nick of time.

" _Mothra!_ ", they cried in relief.

"And that creature there is…?", Moana started to say, pointing.

"Yes. That's Battra, in the flesh", the Shobijin finished. "Like Mothra herself, he has a long memory & remembers Dagarah from their last encounter centuries ago when they first battled."

"Glad to see that Battra _did_ survive their last encounter with Dagarah!", Sina says. "Mothra's going to _need_ his help if they wish to defeat him again!"

"Both know to cooperate against a certain foe. They will do their best to repel & bring down their ruthless enemy."

"Let's hope that it's enough", Chief Tui said under his breath as Sina & Dayo's parents nodded.

Mothra passed by Dagarah, but not before striking him with her antennae beams across his side. The sea creature fired his Irabushan beam at the passing lepidopteran, who dodged it with ease & left the beast wide open to another hit by Battra's prism beams from his horn & eyes. Dagarah retaliated by firing his wing beams & Battra, followed by his Irabushan beam at Mothra in a simultaneous manner. Again Mothra was able to avoid the deadly projectile, but Battra had taken the full brunt of his enemy's wing beams, causing him to roar more in annoyance than in pain. Battra struck back with his prism beams & hit Dagarah dead-on, which was followed immediately by Mothra's lightning attack from her wings, striking Dagarah across his back from above. Neither butterfly nor larva let up on their assault, as Dagarah was getting his flesh scorched from the barrage both above & in front of him: unless he does something, his revenge upon his two loathsome enemies will have ended before it could even begin.

Changing tactics, Dagarah laid down some cover fire at Battra, who again took the hits of his enemy's beams but did no serious damage. But it _did_ provide a distraction for Dagarah, who used it to descend beneath the waves & vanish from sight even as Mothra's lightning attack kept striking his back.

Once he fully submerged, Mothra ceased her assault & circled the immediate area for any sign of their foe. Battra himself searched from his position, ready to strike at the first sight of ocean-green flesh. The larva quickly shot both his beams in the area, hoping his attempt will encourage a response.

It did, but not in the way either Mothra or Battra were expecting: a volley of crimson energy beams shot from the dorsal fins of Dagarah burst through the water's surface & struck Mothra on her underside, catching her completely by surprise. As Mothra was reeling from the attack, it gave Battra a target to project his prism beams at: they strike where Dagarah's crimson beams emerged, but struck only empty water as the aquatic creature had the deep cover of the ocean to protect him from attack. Dagarah again unleashes his crimson beams, hitting Mothra on one of her wings & causing her to screech in pain before Battra once more fired his weapons to where his foe belted his ally.

Unfortunately, the result was still the same: Dagarah was immune to harm because of the shield of water he has put between himself & his enemies, giving him the perfect cover.

When next Dagarah shot forth his crimson beams, Mothra took the pain as she was hit & fired a green energy beam from her abdomen & fired directly below her to return the punishment, & _this_ time, her attack _did_ make contact with Dagarah as he bellowed out in pain & surprise.

Getting more desperate, the sea monster switches tactics, one that will now take _Battra_ unawares.

Using himself as a living battering ram, Dagarah plowed into Battra from underneath & sent him airborne – right in the direction of Mothra as they collide at 120 meters in the sky, with both combatants letting out screeches of shock & sudden pain from the collision. Chief Tui & his followers/friends gasped at the display of cunning on Dagarah's part, seeing an intelligent beast as well as a vicious/unrelenting one.

As Battra fell into the water with a tremendous splash & created waves that caused rough waves & increased the danger to Chief Tui's caravan, Mothra fought to get herself upright before she fell into the ocean & drowns. She barely does so just as Dagarah took to the air himself & tried to land atop his winged foe, forcing her to sink like a stone. The giant lepidopteran was able to collect her bearings _and_ her balance in the nick of time, & avoids Dagarah's attempt at death from above by dodging to the right as her enemy lands alone in the water with an even bigger splash, creating a second set of harsh waves that toss around & threatens to capsize Chief Tui's boats.

Moana & Dayo held on tightly to the sail's base with one hand, while holding onto the Shobijin's box with their other, making their attempts at staying aboard more difficult. Pua did his best to keep from slipping & sliding with fears of doing so right into the ocean. He was saved from a drowning death by Maui, who snatched the young piglet with one hand & held him close to his chest, despite his current inability to fight.

Pua smiled at the demigod in gratitude, with Maui doing the same.

Battra & Dagarah resurface, engaged in a fierce conflict involving energy beams striking enemies at a dangerously close range & causing a smokescreen that partially conceals both monsters. It is also consistent of physical attacks as Dagarah raked at Battra with is front claws & bit with his teeth in hopes to get through the larva's tough exoskeleton & cause a bleeding wound within his hide where his beams couldn't. Their thrashing in the ocean churned the water around them as white as a coconut's inside & created the roughest waves yet, putting Chief Tui's group in the greatest danger: each party held on firmly as their boats went up & down in stomach-churning fashion, with some coming close to being flown off. Only timely rescues from their fellow islanders saved these several people from death by drowning.

Worse yet, more than a few canoes were being scraped against their fellow vessels, with one or two hitting each other directly that almost caused a wreckage.

Battra was unconcerned with the canoes _or_ any of its occupants, having focused solely upon defeating Dagarah – at any cost.

"What do we _do_ , Chief?!", Dayo's father cried out. "If this keeps up, we're _bound_ to be all sunk beneath the waves sooner or later!"

"He's _right_ , Tui – we need to do something _right now!_ ", Sina said, the fear in her voice evident.

"But what _can_ we do?!", Moana cried out. "Maui's in no shape to do anything, & even if he _was_ , he wouldn't be able to pull us all to safety & _away_ from this!"

In the midst of their argument, Mothra floated down & chirped in intervals in rapid succession.

"What did Mothra just say?", Moana asked the Shobijin when she finished.

"She has an idea about getting you people out of harm's way", they said. "While Battra's keeping Dagarah busy, Mothra will use her wings to create wind gusts for your sails to catch on & push your vessels further out to sea & at a safer distance from the dueling monsters. Just keep holding tight as you are now: the sudden tug _will_ be a strong one."

As the Shobijin spoke, Mothra went to the edge & kept herself between it & the combating creatures. Raising her wings, Mothra made a single flap to create enough of a wind gust for Chief Tui's caravan to get a head-start away from the carnage endangering their safety. Like the Shobijin warned, the abrupt pull _was_ quite powerful but everyone still held firm regardless. Mothra floated sideways in parallel with the canoes as she gently flapped her wings, creating wind which got their boats moving but not enough to cause them to flip over accidentally & spilling their occupants into the ocean. Even as an occasional beam struck the lepidopteran, Mothra continued guiding the islanders of Motunui & her own Infant Island away from the peril that now reaches a fever pitch.

Battra & Dagarah sank beneath the surface like a pair of living stones until they reached the very bottom, dueling all the way down & hitting the ocean floor with an earth-shaking thud: the insect larva backed away to a distance of 20 meters before unleashing with another powerful barrage of his prism beams from his eyes & horn, striking Dagarah in his chest & causing him to roar out. The sea creature returned the favor with his Irabushan beam from his mouth & his electrical beams that were shot from his wing spikes. These hit Battra harder than before, making the insect larva cry out in agony & swam full throttle at Dagarah, lowering his head & threatening to jab him in his chest as a bull or rhino would.

Dagarah would _not_ allow him the intention: when Battra got to a range of 12 meters, the aquatic creature sped away in a velocity that belied his great size, making Battra miss his mark by a second or two & hitting only the ocean floor & kicking up a cloud of dust underneath him. Like the larva creature, Dagarah is an excellent swimmer & uses it to gain the upper hand: going in a full circle, the sea creature fired his crimson beams from his dorsal fins that strike his enemy spot-on at all corners. Battra swam off himself to avoid Dagarah's deadly blasts but gets pummeled by him on the side when the sea creature made another pass, driving them both into a massive mountain of rock. Their impact had shaken this formation, causing the sea life within to emerge out of their home & swim away to find much safer shelter elsewhere.

The violent impact also jarred several large boulders loose & fell upon the two combatants, forcing each to put a bit of distance between them. Dagarah instantly fired his beams at Battra's side, keeping him in a position where he couldn't retaliate with his own weapons, with a beam striking him in the face & temporarily blinded him. It gave the sea monster his opening: rushing up towards him, Dagarah bit down on Battra's left tusk & threatened to pull it out like a tooth. Battra roared angrily & fires his prism beams from both eyes, hoping the intense heat even underwater would be enough to force his enemy to let go.

Surprisingly, his ploy worked: on the first attempt, Battra's beam struck Dagarah's snout & stung like a person being stung by a bee in that very same area. The sea creature bellowed a roar of pain & released his foe's appendage as Battra sped off, slapping Dagarah in the face with the rear end of his lower body as he does so. The sea beast retaliated by shooting his trio of beams & struck Battra in the back, forcing him onto the ocean floor. Battra made a quick 180-degree turn & shot forth his beams, with Dagarah doing the same. Their projectiles met in the center, creating three balls of energy that grew in size & luminescence. The dark ocean floor was lit by these spheres of light that turned the ocean bottom into a bright sunny day at the island shore, glowing brighter by the second.

When they couldn't take no more, each one explodes in a single blinding flash that sent shockwaves all across the seabed, shaking the very earth & causing a slight fissure beneath their feet. Both Battra & Dagarah roar in surprise as they get knocked backwards by the tremendous blast, crashing onto rocky terrains & shattering stones everywhere.

Dagarah shook off the sudden impact that rattled him so, & resumed in search of his foe.

Unfortunately for him, Battra was more resilient than he first thought: making an even speedier recovery, Battra swam directly at his enemy, sailing through the water as gracefully as any fish or sea snake, firing his prism beans.

And just like any snake, the insect larva wrapped his lower body half around his enemy's upper body, squeezing his chest & half his neck in an attempt to crush the life out of him. Dagarah shot forth his Irabushan beam from his maw at Battra, but the insect was just out of reach & attacked with his prism beams which were right on target, striking the sea creature's head & back of his neck. Dagarah desperately crashed himself into the ocean floor repeatedly in order to jar off his opponent, but Battra only tightened his grip upon him & refused to relent. The constant pounding upon the ocean floor by the sea creature opened up the fissure caused by the explosion, creating an eerie crimson glow on the bottom as an undersea volcano bed lay beneath. Soon, its opening reached the dueling monsters & became wide enough for Battra & Dagarah to plummet into the searing hot lava as both monsters roared in surprise, disappearing from sight in mere moments.

The crimson glow of the undersea lava bed could be seen even on the water's surface as Moana & company all watch its eerie luminescence even as they hold tight with Mothra creating winds to help push all their canoes across the Pacific, the Pandanus leaf mats their sails are made of holding sturdy with the winds the giant lepidopteran makes.

By now, the canoe caravan is now hundreds of meters from where Battra & Dagarah went under.

Even at that distance, the red glow atop the surface was still visible.

"An undersea volcano", Dayo said softly, turning to her friend. "You don't suppose that Battra & Dagarah have actually fallen _into_ it, do you?"

"If they _have_ , Dayo, I don't know how _either_ creature could survive being immersed in that hot magma", Moana said. Pua just snorted his confusion & wonder as Maui also saw the two beasts go under, exhausted/weak as he was.

Moana's answer was on the minds of each person aboard their canoes, wondering/worrying if the magma of the undersea volcano finished off both creatures, or even if they've fallen in to begin with like Dayo assumed.

"We mustn't underestimate either beast, friends", the Shobijin said, getting their attention. "Even on the brink of death, Battra was still able to survive Te Ka's assault when he & Mothra battled her a millennium ago. Plus, Dagarah was _also_ believed to be dead when the two butterflies faced against him beforehand. To assume their demise now would be a grave error, so we must be on alert for them."

"The twins are right, Moana, Dayo", Chief Tui said. "To only _assume_ that an enemy is dead prematurely without any proof can be all but fatal in the long run. Therefore, until we see a body or two of either creature, we _should_ keep a lookout for Battra _and_ Dagarah."

"Will you have patrols all around the island, Tui?", Sina asked.

"Indeed, Sina: we'll have guards posted at interval areas on Motunui, & they'll keep a close watch day & night. They are to call out at even the slightest hint of a sighting of Battra and/or Dagarah. As for doing any fishing, they may do so past the reefs, but to stay within reach of the island & within sight of the guards at all times."

"I'll inform everyone of your plan once we get back home, dad", Moana said, getting a nod from her father.

Mothra suddenly chirped in intervals before taking off, leaving the islanders of Motunui & Infant Island alone at sea.

"Wait, where's _Mothra_ going?", wondered Sina.

"Mothra felt that both your people & ours are all out of immediate danger, & thus is now returning home to Infant Island", the Shobijin say. "The ocean & its natural-born winds will carry us all the way from this point on, along with your very own wayfinder skills."

Chief Tui & the rest saw the logic in the twins' words, & nodded.

"You're right, ladies – we _can_ take it from here, & so we shall", he said, pointing forward & calling out to his people. "Let's head for home, everyone!"

The other canoes cheered upon hearing Chief Tui's encouraging words – a much-needed boost in morale after a frightening ordeal & brush with death. Moana & Dayo head over to where Maui lay, the demigod now on his back with Pua by his side & his hook in one hand.

"How you holding up, hero?", Dayo asked.

"Like I've went another ten rounds with Te Ka", he joked. "But thanks for asking, darling."

Moana & Dayo stared at Maui, unsure if he _was_ joking or serious until the demigod put a reassuring smile on his face & let loose a small chuckle. This put a big relief to the girls & everyone else as they slightly laugh themselves & further releasing the tension of what they've experienced just now.

Having no other obstacles put in their way & wanting to avoid any more run-ins with giant creatures, the voyagers continued on towards Motunui.

With slight help from the ocean itself.

 _Two-three days later:_

With Chief Tui's canoe taking point, the islanders make it to Motunui without any further attacks from any giant monsters, be it Battra, Dagarah, Titanosaurus or otherwise. Using their wayfinder skills, their journey to Chief Tui's home was as relatively safe as can be. In all the time it took, Maui regained his strength after the beating he took from Dagarah; he explained that he had to change from a hawk to a blue whale & be in a massive form to absorb Dagarah's blow & take the brunt of the impact.

He _also_ explained that he had little time to do it in & that if he _hadn't_ made that conversion, he'd be unconscious still…or worse.

Moana & the others didn't need to be told what 'worse' meant, as they each got the idea.

Even though Maui still felt rattled from the blow Dagarah gave him, he assures everyone he was fine.

Dayo advises the demigod to avoid getting buffeted by giant creatures in the near future, inciting Maui to take her advice & getting laughs from all.

But jokes & pieces of advice aside, Chief Tui & his tribe were finally home, & he announced it to all as they each gave a boisterous cheer.

Maui saw the mass of land clearly even from where he stood, & he was immediately impressed.

"You were _right_ before, Sina – your Motunui _is_ almost like an exact duplicate of Infant Island!", the demigod said with an open-mouthed smile of fascination before Moana gently closed it before any drool came out.

Both snickered in amusement, with Dayo joining in.

"Wait until _you_ see our island from within, along with your friends that accompanied you, Maui!", a proud Sina said. "Just as we did over there, _you'll_ feel like being right back at home, if not _more_ so!"

"Can't wait to see your home up-close & personal, Sina!", Maui said, peering at the island. "I can already see the lush vegetation from where I stand, along with the mountaintops, the sandy shores, and…and something _else_."

"What else _do_ you see, Maui?", Moana asked, wondering.

"Something not far off your shores, Moana."

Moana, Dayo, Chief Tui, Sina & the rest place a hand over their eyes to get a better glimpse of what Maui claims to be seeing that's caught his attention. At first, they couldn't see it too clearly due to the overhead sun shining brightly down upon them, even with their hands shielding their eyes.

But after ten minutes of sailing in closer, they can see it better: a pair of ships that have approached the shores of Motunui, with several of the islanders already aboard each one & investigating them thoroughly.

One of these ships was an all-too familiar sight to the caravan.

"Maui – _that_ particular ship over there!", Dayo says, pointing to said vessel. "Isn't _that_ one a…"

"A filthy _Kakamora_ ship!", Maui said with disgust & gritted teeth.

"How could they have _found_ our home?!", Sina said, fearing for her life & that of her people.

Chief Tui & Moana were having different thoughts, & the former became the first to express it orally.

"Something seems to be _wrong_ with this scenario, Sina!", he says. "If the Kakamora _have_ discovered our island, why aren't our people engaged in all-out warfare with them? And why is there only _one_ pirate ship at our shores? If the Kakamora _were_ planning to invade Motunui, they would've brought in even _more_ ships! They may be small in size, but they're not stupid!"

"And that _other_ ship, dad – who _are_ they, & what are they _doing_ at our home?", Moana asked.

"Let's go & _find out_ , Moana!", her father said.

"Better let _me_ scope out the situation first, Chief!", Maui said. "You're correct: there's something not _right_ about allthis, & a closer inspection of it might be better than if we callously rushed in there with weapons blazing, especially with your people caught in the middle if a fight _does_ break out!"

Chief Tui thought about it for a second, & nodded: whatever this is, it's _not_ what it seems to be, & a closer look _could_ very well be warranted & a better idea than charging in blindly & risking the lives of his islanders.

"You raised very valid points, Maui", he said aloud. "You go & do a thorough investigation of those ships while we all wait out here for your report."

Maui nodded & used his hook to transform into a hawk before taking flight, heading directly for the Kakamora ship. When he arrived, the islanders already there acknowledged his presence & stared in amazement at the demigod, remembering what Moana told them of the legend.

But signing paddles or anything else was the _last_ thing Mui was in the mood to do because when he set foot onto the pirate ship's deck, he was greeted with a sight which chilled even _his_ immortal bones.

The sight of it make his gorge rise, & Maui was barely able to keep his lunch down.

He asked the islanders what happened when they snapped out of their stupor; when they finished relating him the information, Maui headed over to the other ship to repeat the process. Twenty minutes later, Maui flew back to Chief Tui's canoe, reverting back to human form. Maui needed to grab the sail to keep his balance, as his legs felt like rubber & his face looked very pale.

"Maui?", Moana, Dayo & her parents said, a look of worry on their faces.

"Maui, you look as if you've seen a _ghost!_ ", Sina said. "Are you okay?"

"Sina's right, Maui!", Chief Tui said. "What _did_ you see on those boats to make _you_ look like this?"

Maui swallowed before he answered.

"Death, Chief – like I've _never_ seen before!", he replied shakily.

"How bad _is_ it?"

"The Kakamora aboard that ship…they're all _dead_."

Gasps came from each mouth with Maui's revelation, with Pua letting out a small squeal in reaction.

"How did they die?", asked Sina.

"It was very _strange_ , Sina", Maui went on. "Some of the little pirates were whole, while others were partly or half _dissolved_ , as if lava had been poured onto them! But one thing they _all_ have in common – aside from being dead – is that they all have these weird areas of _decay_ on them! It's almost like they've aged to the max before decomposition set in! The same thing occurred with the ship they arrived in: after asking those who were investigating their vessel, they deduced that these little pirates were dead & their ship decomposed long _before_ they showed up at your shores! As I've said, I've never seen _anything_ like it in all my immortal years!"

"And the other ship? Are the inhabitants _there_ in the same condition?", Moana asked.

"Not at all, Moana, & here's the difference: even though _their_ vessel & some of the crew members suffered burns like the Kakamora have, _they're_ all still _alive!_ "

This was an even bigger shocker than hearing of the Kakamora's deadly fate, leaving more questions than answers like never before.

"Who _are_ these people? And how come _they're_ still alive despite a couple burns & the Kakamora aren't?", Dayo wondered aloud. "What _happened_ to them?"

"It's time we found out, Dayo!", Chief Tui said. "Now that Maui's given us a detailed description, those people who survived are the ones to fill in the blanks!"

Giving the signal to raise their sails, Chief Tui's caravan headed straight for the shores…and home.

They arrived in under thirty minutes & pulled their canoes ashore, while the other islanders were busy taking care of those who were found adrift but alive, bringing them to shore & using pieces of cloth/Pandanus leaves to bandage up those with burls on their limbs, chests & even faces. Some were even in a sling, their arms burned far too badly.

Before any introduction could be made, the islanders first had to take care of the dead Kakamora, as their stench of death & decay was so bad, their nostrils were stinging. For the next hour-&-a-half, most everyone was busy digging a massive hole to place the dead Kakamora within & bury them in one big cluster. They were all careful not to touch a part that was decayed, as they had no inkling of how deadly the substance still was even now: any outbreak of it among any of the islanders could spell disaster – something they didn't want occurring on their home.

Chief Tui, Sina, Moana, Maui, Dayo & most everyone else worked hard & fast to dispel & eradicate the deceased before it became overwhelming and/or contagious. The survivors from the other ship had an excuse, of course, hence the injuries/burns they received.

With their ships, Chief Tui & Dayo's parents set them on fire as Maui – in whale form – pushed them out to sea & let them go under, sparing the island any trouble.

Finishing their tasks, the survivors were taken to the village & given proper treatment, but oddly enough they had all politely declined, saying that having their wounds bandaged would be more than enough.

They _were_ , however, incredibly hungry, & Chief Tui ordered his tribe to scrounge up some meat to cook for a massive feast in honor of the Infant Islanders _and_ for all the survivors to replenish their strength. A fine meal of deer & fresh fruits with sweet coconut juice filled every tummy to capacity, the Infant Islanders giving their finest compliments to their friends of Motunui, saying it was some of the best meat they've ever tasted in ages.

Chief Tui, Sina, Moana & the rest were beyond grateful for the praise, & bowed in appreciation.

Oddly, the survivors declined – politely – the offering of coconut juice, saying that they were just simply hungry, not thirsty in any way.

Everyone found it pretty peculiar, but considering the horror they've been put through, dismissed it.

Pua chowed down on some meat himself ( _glad_ that it _wasn't_ pork!), & was given a mouthful of juice by Moana, who poured some right down his thirsty gullet. Heihei was offered seeds for _his_ dinner, but again could not find it on his lonesome. One of the survivors tried to help the dimwitted rooster by re-directing him, but Heihei cried out when he touched him & jumped – right over his pile of food & walked off/away from his dinner.

Pua, being the ever-faithful little piglet, helped the chicken back to his meal.

The survivor who touched him – a male – felt a bit bashful.

"You'll have to forgive Heihei", Moana says. "He gets a little jumpy around strangers, but trust me…like I once told our master cook, there's more to him than meets the eye. He has a pretty good talent deep down."

Pua returned Heihei to his food, but the rooster pecked at the rocks on the side of it, thinking that was his meal.

"But of course, in _Heihei's_ case, it's a little bit _farther_ down than I thought", Moana says with a sheepish smile.

Everyone laughed in amusement as Pua re-directed Heihei until he actually _does_ peck on his food.

 _Like I told you last time, Drumstick…don't ever change_ , Maui thought with a smile, recalling the moment before taking off after Te Fiti was restored to normal.

"No worries, Moana: I can see he's a little bit shy", the male survivor said. "But it's still good to have him around: chickens & pigs _are_ known to bring good luck to the wayfinders whenever they go out on a voyage. That was the way of the ancients, & it's nice to see that the tradition is still being upheld to this day."

Pua squealed in delight upon hearing his words, making Moana & the others smile.

Heihei simply kept on pecking at his food, being literally too bird-brained to be grateful.

"But anyway, this meal was _most_ fulfilling", said the woman with the left side of her face & eye bandaged. "We offer you, your tribe & close friends our deepest gratitude, Chief Tui _of_ Motunui."

The leader of the island & everyone else make a bow of thanks to their guests.

"We take it you folks are feeling better, injuries aside?", asked Dayo.

"Indeed, young Dayo", said the woman. "This luscious meal _has_ helped to feel refreshed despite what happened."

"What _did_ happen to you people, anyway?", asked Tolo, an islander of Motunui. "What _caused_ those burns upon your flesh, not to mention killed all those Kakamora pirates?"

The woman & her people looked at each other & remained silent, clearly afraid.

"People, I _know_ you all went through a harrowing experience, but we've _got_ to know", Sina said firmly but with compassion. "If what attacked you & murdered those Kakamora ever reaches _other_ areas like Infant Island or even here at Motunui, we'd like to be _prepared_ for it."

"But that's just _it_ , Sina – you _can't_ prepare for this thing that attacked us!", said a female survivor, her fear most evident. "This thing, it's like…like…"

"Like _what?_ ", Maui pressed.

"I…I can't even _start_ to describe it!"

"Then _I_ shall", said the woman with the bandaged left face. "Although it still sends chills when we recall it even now, I can see you people _are_ adamant to know the truth."

"If you please", Moana says. "Why not start at the beginning: who are you, & where do you hail from?"

"My name is Maya, & my people & I come from the Hawaiian Islands. Like yourselves, we are voyagers always seeking out new lands to discover & prosper on. But several days ago, as we were traveling for a new patch of land, we were run afoul by the Kakamora pirates, who wished to take us captive & rob us clean. Of course, we weren't going to go down without a fight, so we readied ourselves for a battle that was sure to come. We were half-right: a fierce battle _had_ occurred, but _not_ between us & the little pirates. From out of nowhere, a huge creature that looked to be a living mass of nothing more than _mud_ emerged from beneath the ocean & started attacking the Kakamora. This living mass looked to be 60 meters tall, with a pair of hideous, dripping forearms that emerged from its sides. On what appeared to be its face were a pair of large red eyes that shined with an eerie malevolence like they were the devil's own: they set their sights upon the Kakamora ship & advanced towards it. The little pirates ignored us completely & fought back, but it was like throwing fire to the wind: _nothing_ they did could halt or even slow down the monster's rampage, & soon the Kakamora were literally dropping like flies when this creature of mud started spitting _globs_ of its own body at them, which dissolved their coconut shells _and_ their flesh underneath. Even _more_ died when it emitted a red beam from its right eye that blew up a third of their vessel, followed by it spewing out a vapor of some kind that continue killing the little pirates. While the creature was distracted, we used the diversion to escape the horror, lest _we_ be next on its list. As you can see, we didn't exactly get away unscathed: some of its mist & toxic mud reached _us_ in turn, burning at our flesh like nothing else could. Before we passed out, the creature literally changed its shape to something like that of a flying disc & took to the skies, spewing its terrible fumes as it went. We couldn't tell for how long it had been until we showed up at _your_ shores…and the rest you know."

Chief Tui & everyone else stayed silent while Maya's story sunk in, their faces of both wonder & shock.

It was a full two minutes before Dayo broke it.

"I've never heard of _anything_ like this in all my life! What should we _call_ this creature?", she asked.

"I believe 'Hedorah' would suit it perfectly, as it's a foreign word for 'filthy' or 'dirty'", Maya said.

"With _how_ you described Hedorah, I don't think _anyone_ could come up with a better name for it, Maya", said a worried Chief Tui before he steeled himself up. "But deadly & dangerous as it is, it must _still_ have a weakness that can be exploited!"

"Chief?", Maui says.

"Dad?", Moana says.

"Tui…you're not seriously considering to _engage_ this Hedorah creature, are you?!", Sina says in as worried a voice as can be. "If the Kakamora couldn't bring it down, what chance would _we_ have?! And don't forget: Maya & her people were _lucky_ to have escaped their horrible fate!"

"I know you're scared, my dear Sina", Chief Tui says, taking her hands. "But you _know_ we can't just sit here & wait for this thing to arrive at our shores… _if_ it decides to. We should be prepared & set up _some_ kind of defense & hit Hedorah should it make its way here."

"I don't know, Chief", Maui said. "Considering Hedorah _is_ as deadly as Maya says, we'll need something _more_ than just torches to being this monster down. Even _I_ dare not blindly go against a creature that's as pliable as water & as toxic/lethal to the touch as lava, magic hook or not. A demigod I may be, I can still die as easily as the next man."

"Are you saying that we do nothing?"

"That's _not_ what Maui's saying, dad, & you know it", Moana said. "He's saying we'll need to devise a _foolproof_ plan to handle Hedorah, considering its shape-shifting & deadly toxic abilities." She turns to Maya. "Can you & your people think of any kind of solution to this problem that will benefit us all & _won't_ cost countless lives in the process? If so, we _really_ need to hear them, Maya…for _all_ of our sakes."

Maya & her followers remained in deep thought for what seemed like an eternity, which was only actually about a minute or so.

"There _could_ be a way", Maya says.

"What do you have in mind?", asked Sina.

"It's a risky operation, but…I seem to recall a story about an ancient orb that can grant the user incredible power once they become in possession of it & recite a special chant in order to activate it. In the right hands, it can be used to defeat evil in all forms, but in the _wrong_ hands, it can spell doom to the entire world. It was a story we'd all been told as children, but I've never actually had any belief in it, thinking it was just to get us to behave. But now? I'll believe in _anything_ , if it means helping both our tribes in defeating that muck monster."

"Maya", Chief Tui says, standing up. "My mother used to tell stories of Te Ka to the kids all the time when she was still alive. While I personally found them to be _only_ stories, my daughter Moana had _always_ believed in it, urging her to head out & restore Te Fiti's heart & cease the plague that threatened the world, even when I forbade it. Turns out she was right all along, making _me_ more of a believer in such fables, as they each have a basis of truth attached to them. If you think you know just _where_ this ancient orb is, we'll bring it back & _use_ it to defeat Hedorah."

Maya looked at Moana, Dayo & Maui, who all nodded. So did Sina & all the rest, leaving no more doubts.

"I must say, I highly admire your tenacity & determination", Maya said. "Very well: from what I hear, this orb is said to be hidden inside of a mountain at an island that's about a day or two's travel from here, in a northeast direction. But don't think you can waltz right in & take it: there are deadly species of animals which reside there, including the highly poisonous black mamba snakes. One bite from these speedy little devils can kill a person within 30 minutes…at the earliest. And even if you _do_ manage to make it inside the mountain, the gargantuan snake _Manda_ sleeps within its chambers, where the orb is said to be."

Another round of silence ensued the crowd as the information sank in, but it didn't take long at all for a decision to be made on who was to go.

"I'll do it, Maya!", Moana said. "I'll find that orb & bring it back here, no matter _what_ kind of snakes live on that island, giant or not!"

"Count _me_ in as well!", Dayo said. "Moana's going to _need_ an extra pair of eyes in the back of her head if she's to be successful!" Dayo turns to her friend. "Please, Moana…don't do this alone."

"She _won't_ be, Dayo…and neither will you", Maui said, speaking before Moana _or_ Dayo could object. He then rose from his seat & faced Dayo & Moana's parents. "I'll guard their backs every step of the way, people. No harm is going to come to _either_ one of them. Not on _my_ watch!"

Maui turned his head to the young teenage girls with a nod, who did so themselves, seeing there was no dissuading the demigod. Moana & Dayo's parents also saw the iron-willed determination in Maui, & they nodded as well.

"Very well then, Maui", said Dayo's mother. "You've more than proven repeatedly that you really _have_ become a much better hero than you've ever been in your life, thus we leave the lives of the girls in _your_ care."

Maui nodded his thanks to her.

"We'll have a boat prepared for you & the girls to take on your voyage", Dayo's father said. "It'll be ready for you by morning, so you three should take this time to get a good night's sleep."

"Come on, Moana, Maui…we'd better do as my dad suggests", Dayo says.

"You're right, Dayo", Moana said. "For the task _we're_ entrusted with, we'll need _all_ our strength. Come on, Pua – and don't forget to bring Heihei."

Pua nodded with a squeal & placed the rooster on his back & rode off – even as Heihei still bobbed his head!

Their anxiousness for this new mission will last all through the night, even as they sleep soundly.

For them, morning can't come soon enough.

 _Lalotai:_

This underworld which resides somewhere in the Pacific is a denizen of wondrous beauty: giant anemone trees, bristling spiny sea urchins, luminescent stones/plant life, & underwater geysers that give a blast at the most unexpected of times with powerful force. No one & nothing can predict on when the next eruption will occur.

It is _also_ home to some of the world's most dangerous creatures & demons: fish that are as big as several canoes or more, scaly beasts that show no mercy, bat-like creatures with multiple eyes, rock monsters who are as hard on the _inside_ as they are outside, & many other bizarre/dangerous creatures nobody could even _begin_ to imagine. The place's only entrance is a swirling whirlpool which resides at the bottom of a cliff that measured 1,000 feet high. All one has to do is simply to jump in & take the literal plunge to access this hidden den beneath the ocean.

Very few have _dared_ to set foot within this world of unusual fauna & beasts.

Even _fewer_ have escaped & lived to tell about it.

Two such people who _have_ done both successfully are Moana & Maui, who traveled to this eerie monster world in order to retrieve the demigod's magic fishhook while on their quest to restore Te Fiti's heart. On their journey down into this unholy place, Moana nearly got herself eaten by a giant hungry fish, having been trapped in its tongue as it all but reeled her in before _another_ giant fish _ate_ the one that wanted to eat Moana, thus unintentionally saving her.

But the most dangerous creature to lurk within this place was that of the giant 50-foot tall coconut crab by the name of Tamatoa – a crustacean whose just as deranged on the inside as he is out, as he likes to brag about himself & uses other's insecurities against them, mainly by rubbing it in their faces to an emotionally painful degree. And he isn't above hurting his prey physically either: Tamatoa possesses great strength & can move with the highest form of agility which belies his great size. Like some crabs & fish, he has a natural bioluminescent ability & can camouflage himself to blend in with his surroundings & sneak up on prey when they least expect it.

Tamatoa isn't without weaknesses, however: during Moana & Maui's brief visit to his realm, the former learned the giant crab not only loves to brag about himself (sort of like what Maui himself likes to do), he's _very_ attracted to anything bright & shiny – up to & including the heart of Te Fiti, a weakness Moana used to exploit in order to help her buy Maui time to retrieve his hook. When they were successful, both islander & demigod ran towards a geyser which shot up just before Tamatoa could get either of his claws on even one of his intended prey. The force of the geyser's blast knocked the giant crab onto the back of his shell, spilling all his glittering treasures & was as helpless as a baby.

Or, in _his_ case, as helpless as a turtle that laid upside-down on its shell.

And it was in _this_ position that Tamatoa stayed in for a full year – laying on his shell & snatching food as it passed by while upside-down.

Along with his huge appetite, Tamatoa also has a burning hatred for both Moana _and_ Maui, the latter of whom had taken off a piece of his left front leg right behind his claw during a fight that took place a millennium ago before the demigod was in exile for said amount of time.

Those factors, along with an overwhelming desire to settle the score with both antagonists, were the only things urging Tamatoa to keep on trying to reposition himself.

But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it, & nobody in the entire bowels of Lalotai had neither the time nor the heart/good nature to help get himself right-side up & back on his feet again.

Down in _this_ domain, it was every creature for itself.

He tried another attempt at getting himself upright, but the results were always the same: Tamatoa laid back upon his shell with his legs & claws flailing helplessly in the air, & his ferocious temper was reaching the boiling point.

The giant coconut crab was furious: until Moana & Maui came to his lair & challenged him, _no one_ dared to defy, let alone make a bonafide _fool_ out of him. Whatever way he can get to make both pay for his humiliation, Tamatoa will make it as torturous as possible for them – right before he puts them deep within his belly!

" _Curse_ those two tidbits!", he scoffed with bitterness & hate, snatching a fish & swallowing it whole just before emitting a belch that echoed the domain. "Just _who_ do they think they _are_ , anyway? Coming down here in _my_ humble abode, playing around with my emotions – _I'm_ the one who does _that_ – and using my passion for shiny things in order to get the _drop_ on my gorgeous self?! And to top it all off, they made off with what _ought_ to have been _mine_ …the heart of Te Fiti! But _not_ before they _leave_ me here on my aching _shell_ & making me – _ME_ – look like a _buffoon!_ "

A creature with wings flew past as Tamatoa tried to snatch it with his claws, but was unable to because of the thing's speed. It made something like a laughing sound as it left his presence, mocking the giant crab further.

It was the creature's way of saying 'nyah, missed me!' in a tease to the large crustacean.

This made Tamatoa more red than usual, & he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, thanks for the _help_ , y'all!", he shouted at his surroundings to all the inhabitants. "Your assistance _was_ most appreciated in getting my handsome self back up on my own two feet! Don't worry about it, really…I'll be _fine_ from this point on!"

His only response was complete, utter silence.

"I _ate_ my _grandmother_ , don't you forget!", he went on. "You all ain't _nothin'_ to me but _appetizers!_ Remember _that_ when I start devouring your _own_ families…when I'm back on my _feet_ again!"

 _That is…_ if _I'm ever back on my feet again!_ , Tamatoa thought, not wanting to say it aloud as he gave it another try in doing so. _That wretched Maui & his female human cohort! If I ever _do _see them again, oh how they're going to_ pay _for my humiliation! I'll hurt them so bad in so many different ways that they'll…_

A rumbling within the bowels of Lalotai caught the attention of Tamatoa & every living denizen as creatures of all shapes & sizes saw the very ground shake & rocks tumbling down from the tremors, with some being crushed under their tremendous weight. Tamatoa redoubled his efforts to get back onto his feet: large as he is, he knew that he could be all but killed if a large enough boulder were to fall upon him while he's upside-down, as his underside is soft with no protection.

Without warning, a powerful tremor occurred underneath Tamatoa's shell which, amazingly, catapults him up in the air & when he comes back down, the giant coconut crab gets his wish after a year.

He is now back upon his own eight feet!

Tamatoa grinned hugely & fiendishly with a chuckle to match.

"Hallelujah!", he cheered, clicking his claws in triumph. " _Watch out_ , world…Tamatoa is _back_ , baby! And now that I've made _quite_ a reappearing entrance, my _first_ order of business is to find out… _what the heck's causing all this racket?!_ "

As if in response, a portion of the ground not 20 meters from where the coconut crab stood, shooting up a geyser of sand, stones & pieces of volcano rock that have all but cooled. Tamatoa turned to see a sight that made even _his_ eyes & mouth go agape: a large green-fleshed creature that was a combo of a lizard & manta ray emerge from the fresh hole it has created & unleashed a blaring roar that was heard by every living creature great & small.

Dagarah, having survived his scuffle with Battra in his larval form, has arrived in the domain of Lalotai!

Largely outmatched in size & quite possibly in strength, Tamatoa quickly scuttled off & hid behind a huge slab of stone before Dagarah could spot him.

The denizens didn't take too kindly to the uninvited guest to their home, & several creatures went at Dagarah to show their displeasure of him coming to their humble abode: a multitude of fish monsters of all kinds came at him from all angles & bit down upon his flesh. Dagarah roared in frustration & fired his Irabushan beam from his mouth, frying a dozen fish who were making their way towards him. For the ones that were already biting him, Dagarah body-slammed himself against the side of a rock, crushing some while others were shook off even with their teeth still in his flesh. As a bear would do in a stream, Dagarah snatched up several monstrous fish in his maw & consumed them with ease.

The sounds of cartilage & bones being crunched & swallowed was audible everywhere.

It was a sight & sound that made even Tamatoa shiver in fear: for many years, he always thought that _he_ was the biggest thing to inhabit his domain, & to see something bigger than him gave the crab a serious case of the willies.

Dagarah's next opponents was a monster literally made of living rocks, & this creature – with its two legs, arms, & oversized maw – clobbered the sea monster repeatedly at his legs & face, each blow actually being felt. Eleven more rock monsters of equal size came to join its brethren & began pounding upon Dagarah all over, doing what the fish had done but with a lot more muscle.

A minute of fighting these living rocks, Dagarah was to have even _more_ company: a flock of bat-like creatures with elongated mouths like Tasmanian devils & multiple eyes swooped in & chose to have a feast upon their uninvited guest. Dagarah was to show them that he would _not_ be on their menu: firing his Irabushan beam & those from his wing points, the sea creature blasted away the bat demons into pieces of ichor in the blink of an eye, with others becoming gobbled up in his toothy maw & consumed with ease. As for the attacking rock monsters, Dagarah swatted them away with his front legs, wings & tail. Every hit shattered these beasts into smaller, unmoving stones that were further crushed into near pebbles under Dagarah's tremendous weight.

The underworld of Lalotai was becoming a scene of utter chaos as Dagarah blasted away rocks & stones, all the while fending/feeding off its residents & eating them whole. An eel monster tried to escape the horror that invaded its home, but its retreat was short-lived as Dagarah snatched the thing in his maw & crushed the life out of it before sucking it up into his gullet & down to his stomach.

Watching Dagarah consuming his fellow citizens in Lalotai from behind his hiding place made Tamatoa sick to his own stomach, & felt that a tactical retreat would be best: if this creature can kill & eat these beasts with ease, then he'd be a goner for sure if he dared cross paths with this hideous monstrosity.

Even the great Tamatoa knows when it's time to cut & run!

As Dagarah was busy fending off & chowing down on those foolish enough to attack, Tamatoa carefully worked his way over towards one of the geysers – the same ones that helped make escape from him possible for Maui & his female human partner.

His destination lay about 30 meters away, going as quickly & quietly as he can.

For so long as Dagarah doesn't catch sight of him, the giant coconut crab should be okay.

So far so good, as Dagarah was still busy with Lalotai's inhabitants to pay any attention to Tamatoa, who inched closer to freedom & escape certain death.

 _Just a little further, just a little further, just a little further…_ , Tamatoa thought, his anxiety & fear rising, being so close to his means of escape.

His legs on his left manage to touch the closest geyser's side…when Dagarah suddenly spots him!

The 75-meter long sea monster turned his head to the left, just after it ate a bat creature & gave Tamatoa's heart a galloping thump. Dagarah roared & began his approach towards the coconut crab, who was on the verge of a panic – until he remembered he was right next to a geyser that could shoot him to freedom.

Getting himself directly over the hole, Tamatoa locked eyes with his larger foe & stared down Dagarah, whose gaze was ablaze with the desire of doing the same to him what he'd done to his fellow denizens.

Unable to look away, Tamatoa shut his googly eyes on stalks & prayed to a heaven he never believed in to spare his life; if death _was_ to come, he _did not_ wish to see it coming.

Dagarah was now only 5 meters away, his jaws wide open.

 _WHOOSH!_

The giant coconut crab was propelled upwards by a strong gush of water underneath him, & he sailed up & away out of Dagarah's clutch in the nick of time. He flew up with the geyser's powerful blast & erupted out into the surface, his altitude reaching a staggering 160 meters & giving him a bird's eye view of the ocean & the spire-shaped island.

 _I did it – I escaped death & reached the heavens!_, Tamatoa thought with glee.

For three seconds, he felt like a god among men…before he began to plummet.

Frantically flailing his claws & legs, Tamatoa searched for anything that would slow his descent back down but grabbed nothing except empty air all around. He let out a cry for help that went unheeded until he made a splash in the water, the impact knocking him out briefly before making his way to the surface.

Checking himself to see if he was all right, Tamatoa smiled in relief to find himself still in one piece.

"I'm alive!", he exclaimed. "I'm alive! _I'm alive_ , I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive…"

An abrupt boom from behind him caused Tamatoa to turn around & bear witness to a new yet familiar sight: the monster Dagarah also came out of the bowels of Lalotai, but not by the geyser's help. After Tamatoa escaped his grasp, the sea creature spread his wings & took to the air, going up the same way his intended prey had. Now out into the open skies, Dagarah soared through the air like a seagull in search of the giant coconut crab.

He found him almost immediately.

 _Didn't know he could_ fly _! That ain't fair!_ , Tamatoa thought, just as Dagarah landed in the water only 10 meters from his face. The triphibian creature roared at the giant coconut crab, who backed away from the monstrosity he only escaped from moments ago, & was now right back in the thick of things. Tamatoa continued to back away from Dagarah, keeping out of reach of his jaws until he came onto the island & bumped into the side of the spire. Dagarah never slowed his pace & kept advancing upon his intended prey, until the giant coconut crab had nowhere to go.

Scared out of his wits as he was, Tamatoa still wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Gathering all the courage he could muster, the crab lets Dagarah know the bottom line.

" _Hey, you!_ ", Tamatoa barked, causing his stalker to halt. " _Listen_ , whatever you are: I've had just about _enough_ of your shenanigans! Busting into my home when you ain't welcome, scaring & then _feasting_ upon _my_ fellow creatures, bringing down my house, & worst of all, you attempting to make a _meal_ out of me! _ME…_ the _King_ of Laotai, _Tamatoa!_ Now, I don't know _what_ you is exactly or _where_ you came from, but _know this_ , freak: if _you_ think you can just waltz into my humble abode & cause all these atrocities _without_ paying the most _heaviest_ of prices, then _you_ , sir, are…"

Dagarah unleashed his Irabushan beam at Tamatoa, missing the crab's head by only a few inches as he ducks to avoid getting sizzled by the monster's heat ray, which rains down chunks of blasted rock upon him. When Dagarah was finished & relents his weapon, Tamatoa looks to see a straight line across on the spire's surface, the stone sizzling from where Dagarah's heat beam struck.

The giant coconut crab turned back to Dagarah, his demeanor unchanged.

"absolutely correct", Tamatoa replied weakly, all previous bravado gone.

Believing this to be the end, Tamatoa stared at what could be the very last thing he ever sees in his life.

" _Tamatoa of Lalotai!_ ", said a voice.

"Who said that?", the crab wondered, searching the immediate area for the source before staring back at Dagarah. "Was it _you?_ Why didn't you _tell_ me that you could also _talk?_ "

" _Dagarah here CANNOT talk, Tamatoa…but I can!_ "

"Oh? Who am I _really_ talking to, then? Who are you, & where you at?!"

" _My identity & location are unimportant at this point! What I have to SAY to you, however, is VERY important, so I advise you to listen up!_"

"And _why_ , prey tell, should I do _that?_ "

" _Because…IF you are willing to join our ranks, Tamatoa, you shall be living even MORE of a king than you are now, beyond even YOUR wildest dreams! But if by chance you are UN-willing…let's just say that Dagarah here will be enjoying a nice, delicious crab dinner this evening! That said…what shall your answer be?_ "

"Before I _give_ you one, _I_ need to ask _you_ something!"

" _And that is…?_ "

"What's in it for _me_ , aside from a guarantee that I _won't_ be filling the belly of your overgrown _pet_ here?"

" _The one thing that you desire most of all…revenge! Revenge on, say…a certain DEMIGOD & his female human partner? You WANT that, don't you…after what they DID to you?_"

Tamatoa's face suddenly lit up in delight rather than fear, & he pieced it together in seconds: even though it was a rude introduction, he deduced that Dagarah _hadn't_ come to Lalotai to _kill_ & _devour_ him – he came to _recruit_ the giant coconut crab & join his ranks, along with his mysterious benefactor who has him on his leash.

With that in mind, Tamatoa's mouth grew into a wide grin & he gave out a relieved & anxious laugh.

If his mysterious new friend really _can_ help him get vengeance upon Maui & his islander friend, then perhaps the giant crab can _forgive_ Dagarah for the mayhem he caused in his home.

"Well…why didn't you just _say_ so in the _first_ place?!", Tamatoa replies in a happy tone before his grin becomes a more devilish one, & when next he spoke, his voice took on a deeper & darker tone.

" _Talk_ to me, big daddy!"

His new invisible friend laid out all the details as Tamatoa soaked it up like a sea sponge.

 **CHAPTER VI**

 _The Pacific Ocean, two days later:_

Feeling refreshed come what morning, Moana, Maui & Dayo ate a fulfilling breakfast along with Pua & Heihei before preparing to set sail for their next adventure: to retrieve the magic orb in which Maya spoke of the other night in order to defeat the muck monster Maya christened 'Hedorah'. Chief Tui, Sina, Dayo's parents & several other islanders were getting a canoe ready for them to take off in once they've eaten to replenish their strength. They stocked the canoe with enough food & drink for close to a full week, & the sails were in perfect working order even though they've been through quite an experience the last several days. A few repairs along the rudders & floats were needed, but these were handled quickly & expertly.

It was all ready to sail by the time the trio of people (Moana, Maui & Dayo) & their two animals (Pua & Heihei) approached the beach where the welcoming party was, which all but included the Shobijin, as they were in Sina's care within their box. The six-inch twins wished the voyagers the very best of luck in their endeavors, & also to be cautious & on the lookout for any sign of the Kakamora, Dagarah, Hedorah or even Titanosaurus.

Moana, Maui & Dayo nodded without saying a word, as none were needed.

Chief Tui & Sina gave their daughter a hug for extra luck, with Dayo's parents doing the same with their own. The demigod held his magic fishhook over his shoulder, saying he & the girls won't fail in their task, & that they'll do the job as quickly & efficiently as humanly possible.

Especially with the demigod by their side.

Offering their blessings, the trio, Pua & Heihei took off from Motunui & traveled across the Pacific.

It's been two days ago since they left shore, & morning has now arisen once again as the trio & their two faithful animal friends enjoy their breakfast while using their wayfinder skills to keep them on course.

From what Maui, Dayo & Moana can see, they're all right on target!

Maui sat at the rear of the boat, feeding the animals (& doing pretty good with Heihei, amazingly!) as the ladies remained at the bow, watching the sunrise give life to a brand-new day.

"According to our wayfinder calculations, we should be seeing the island in the next hour or so", Dayo says. "It looks like we made some excellent time…don't you think so, Moana? Moana?"

Chief Tui & Sina's daughter simply stared into the sunrise, not acknowledging Dayo or anything else.

It was like she was in another world besides her own.

Dayo snapped her fingers in front of Moana's face to snap her out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, Dayo…what?", she says.

"Are you feeling okay, Moana?", Dayo asks. "For these last two days, you looked as if your mind is elsewhere instead of on your task. That's not like you…that's not like you at all. Is something wrong?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it…something didn't feel right when we left Motunui's shores. This may sound a little strange to you, but…"

"But…what?"

"It's like this: when I shook Maya's hand when she wished the three of us luck, it felt unusually warm. Add to it of her refusal & that of her people – even though politely – to have a drink after each meal, something I happened to have noticed during dinner the day they arrived at our home, & again on the morning when we left Motunui. Doesn't that strike you as somewhat odd in any way?"

Dayo & even Maui as he listened to Moana's claims: they too felt Maya's hand unnaturally warm when _they_ took it for a handshake just before they took off for their destination. Plus, they _did_ decline each time to have a drink of even the slightest drop of coconut juice or water, & with _their_ injuries & body temperature, keeping hydrated is essential for one's survival.

Yet, they refuse, & Dayo & Maui _do_ find it just as odd as Moana does.

 _Why_ would _they refuse to have a drink…especially in_ their _condition?_ , wondered Dayo.

"Let's just give Maya & her people a little more time, ladies", Maui says, rising from his spot & working the sail. "They _did_ allgo through such a harrowing experience which _almost_ cost them their _lives_ , don't forget. I'm sure they'll come around eventually. For right now, let's go do what we set out for."

Moana & Dayo looked to & nodded at each other, seeing the logic in the demigod's words.

"Maui has a point, Moana", Dayo said. "Everybody back on Motunui _is_ counting on us."

"I agree, Dayo…first things first", Moana says, deciding to put the matter of Maya & her people on hold until the job was complete.

Resuming use of their wayfinder skills, the trio continue to sail.

They saw the island Maya spoke of in an hour's time, just as Dayo predicted.

"There it is, ladies!", Maui said, with Pua squeaking in delight. Moana & Dayo smile happily, seeing they _have_ made good time.

"Let's head for shore, Maui!", the ladies say as Maui nodded.

With the wind as their ally (and some secret help from the ocean itself), the trio reach the sandy shores of their goal in thirty minutes' time & secure their canoe to the rocks/trees in the vicinity. They all take a quick survey of their surroundings & find a lush jungle filled with tall palm trees, thick brush & other types of foliage. It was a place that had reminded them of their own homes of Motunui & Infant Island.

"Now that we've arrived, where do we _go_ from here?", Moana wondered aloud, Pua at her feet.

"According to what Maya told us, we're supposed to look for an entranceway that has a large straight rock path in front of it about 200 or so meters long", Dayo reminds them. "She _also_ said that it's in the middle of the island past the jungle, so we'll _have_ to go through this dense foliage in order to reach it."

"Meaning, we risk facing black mamba & the _other_ wildlife within."

Dayo nodded.

"As long as we remain as a group & watch each other's backs, we ought to be fine", Maui said. "Let's just not go wandering off unnecessarily anywhere, & whatever new we find, allow _me_ to look at it first. Deal?"

Dayo & Moana nodded, with Pua doing the same accompanied by a squeal of approval.

The trio smiled at the piglet's antics.

"Follow me, girls…this trek now commences!", the demigod says, entering the brush with Dayo, Pua & Moana close behind.

 _At least Drumstick is safe on the boat_ , Maui thought as they kept the rooster in the cargo hold of their canoe so he couldn't wander off & get lost, or worse.

Unbeknownst to the trio & piglet, Heihei has somehow managed to escape the cargo hold & get himself onto the sandy shore, the coconut shell he always wears falling off as he does so. Seeing the humans now entering the jungle, he follows them like a puppy dog, tripping over his feet once before getting back up & resuming his trek.

Using his hook like a blade, Maui cuts through the dense foliage to make a better path for Dayo & Moana to follow. Sometimes he pushes aside entire brush/trees to widen the path, scaring off whatever wildlife is within.

So far, no black mamba had been spotted by the demigod, the two ladies _or_ even the piglet.

Nobody could decide if they should be relieved, disappointed or even worried.

"It's been 45 minutes now, & I still can't see any sign of the mountain from here", Moana says, pushing away a branch in her way. "It's almost like _night_ in this jungle, I can hardly see my _hand_ in front of my face."

"Now that you _mentioned_ it, Moana, perhaps we _could_ use a little illumination around here", Maui said, getting his hook to shine a fine luminescence. The trio & Pua smile at the welcomed light.

"That's _much_ better! Thank you, Maui!", Dayo said.

"You're welcome, Dayo!", he says, getting big grins from the girls before resuming their trek.

After another minute passes, they hear a sound of snapping twigs coming from behind & immediately turn to see a sight they just couldn't believe.

" _Heihei?!_ ", the trio cry out, seeing the rooster sans coconut shell tripped over a twig he snapped under his own feet. The rooster got up & stood in place, his head going sideways.

"How did _you_ get off the boat, Drumstick?!", Maui asked but got no answer.

"He really _doesn't_ know any better, does he?", Dayo whispered to Moana, who gave her friend a slight smile.

It disappeared when something came slithering out from the brush & headed directly for the chicken, & all their faces became one of fear…a black mamba snake was ready to attack!

" _Heihei!_ ", Moana & Dayo shouted, seeing the former's beloved pet about to be killed & eaten by one of the most deadliest snakes in the world, with nothing they could do to prevent it.

Maui thought otherwise: rushing up to the snake, the demigod used his hook to literally cut the deadly reptile in half, just as it was about to strike Heihei, who still hasn't a clue to the danger he was in. The two severed halves of the snake twitch for a couple of seconds before they expire.

Moana ran to & picked up her dimwitted rooster, her heart pounding like a drum.

" _What_ were you _thinking_ , Heihei?!", she scolded. "You could've gotten yourself _killed_ just now! Why did you think we _left_ you back on the boat for?! Your _health?!_ "

As usual, Heihei had nothing to say because…he's just a chicken.

Moana sighed in a combo of detest & relief.

"Sorry guys. It looks like we'll just _have_ to take Heihei with us", Moana says as she turned to Dayo.

Her eyes widened when she saw the young Infant Islander raise her weapon – a large pointed tooth – and threw it straight in her direction with speed that was nearly like lightning. The move was so unexpected, neither Moana nor Maui could react to it in time.

But to their surprise (& relief), Dayo's weapon soared right past both & struck an object near the ground. They'd looked to see _another_ black mamba snake that almost immediately appeared right after the first one did. Dayo's tooth weapon stuck the second serpent just below the head, with the point going all the way through. It was embedded into the bark of a nearby tree, & the snake died five seconds later.

Moana & Maui didn't say anything, because they couldn't: they were stunned by the actions taken by their friend, but also admiring the deadly accuracy of her weapon skills – with a strong emphasis on the 'deadly' part!

"Sorry for the little scare, guys, but there's something Maya neglected to mention before", Dayo said, going to & retrieving her weapon as the snake fell dead to the ground. "With black mamba, there's often a mate close by."

"Uh…we'll be sure to keep that in mind", Moana says sheepishly with a smile to match. "Thanks, Dayo."

Dayo nodded with a smile as she wiped the snake's blood off her tooth with a cloth before putting it back in the large satchel on her belt.

"But Moana was right before", Maui said, being all business. "It'll take too much time to get Drumstick back to the boat, & we need to _find_ this orb soon as we can. No telling _where_ Hedorah is right now, & my fears of him hitting _either_ of our homes & doing to _our_ people what he did to the Kakamora _and_ Maya & _her_ tribe is growing within!"

"We need to get through this jungle in a better, faster way & _without_ splitting up", Moana stated. "But how?"

They all thought for a moment or two before the demigod spoke…and with a smile.

"I've _got_ it! Bur first…", Maui said, grabbing a small coconut, breaking it in half with his bare hands, gulping the juice down his throat & putting one half over Heihei's head. "There you go, Drumstick…a perfect fit! _That_ should keep you quiet on this trip through the jungle! And now that _that's_ taken care of…"

Maui raised his fishhook & brought it down, transforming himself into an elephant before rushing deeper into the jungle, creating a wider path for the girls & Pua to follow.

"Let's get a move-on, kids!", Maui elephant says in a tone that says 'follow the leader' as Heihei rides on top.

"Now _that's_ quite clever!", Dayo says, smiling with Moana as they nodded.

"Let's go, Pua!", Moana says as she, Dayo & the piglet follow closely behind Maui's new & largest form to date as the demigod plowed through foliage like it wasn't there. Any wildlife in the vicinity – including any black mamba snakes – cleared the way, lest they be trampled by Maui's newest form as he picks up the pace & literally stomps what happens to be in his way.

Their trek went on for 15 minutes more until they come to an opening of grass, some leftover palm trees & brush – and something else.

Maui transforms back to his human form as Moana, Dayo & Pua stood at his side to see for themselves: just past this grassy opening lay a large mountain with jagged surface & cliffs, with a quartet of points that were rounded at the top. Over to their left was what appeared to be a stretch of gravel/dirt that measured 200 meters – right up to the large opening at the base of the mountain.

Moana was the first to see this, & she directed Maui & Dayo's attention with a pointing gesture from her left arm.

"The mouth leading inside the mountain, plus the path which leads right up to it…we're here!", Dayo says with a smile that's shared by everyone.

"Getting through the jungle was the _easy_ part, girls", Maui cautioned. "But now comes the _hard_ part."

"Still has to be done, Maui", Moana said firmly. "Let's venture inside & find that orb!"

Maui & Dayo nodded, & the trio along with Pua traveled along the jungle border until they reached the base of the 200-meter path that leads into the mouth of the cave, which was quite enormous even from where they stood.

They _knew_ what it was for, but they still persisted in walking onto the path & right up to it.

When they reached the cave's entrance, the group saw how humongous it truly is: a rounded mouth that measured about 20 meters or so all around, its edges surprisingly smooth for a rock formation. Taking a peek inside the cave, the group can make out a tunnel that was almost as smooth on the walls & ceiling as it was its entrance.

Seeing this cavern, they could only imagine how big Manda must be.

"You girls ready?", Maui asked.

"This is what we're _here_ for, Maui. Let's get inside", Moana said.

With a deep breath they exhaled, the trio entered the cave as the demigod took lead. The rules are the same: with him in front, Maui will check out each new twist & turn, plus deal with any kinds of wildlife they might run into. It may seem unlikely to find even the deadliest creatures within the home of a giant serpent such as Manda, but due to the high importance of their mission, they weren't about to take any chances.

Above all else, Maui can use his fishhook to light the way when it gets too dark to see, such is the case when they get 40 meters inside at a turn. Maui's hook gave enough light to help them find their way, but not to give Manda too much of a beacon to find & consume or crush them, should he be somewhere nearby. Pua stayed very close & quiet as can be, keeping his eyes opened for any sign of the gargantuan snake like his friends are.

Not even the slightest squeal escaped his lips.

Thankfully, Heihei was just as silent, & will remain that way for as long as that new coconut shell stayed put atop his head.

As they turned another corner, they make a new discovery within the mountain: an area 60 feet from their current position that was lit up, either by the very sun shining down from an opening in the ceiling – or from the orb itself.

Moana & company felt they already achieved their goal, or were very close to it.

"In that room further up: you don't suppose we'll find…", Maui started to say in a low voice.

But the young Infant Islander issued a warning.

"We can't tell from here _what's_ inside that lit area, so let's proceed with the _utmost_ of caution", she said in a low but firm tone. "Maui, better kill your light until we're _certain_ it's not what _might_ be waiting for us in there."

The demigod nodded & extinguished his hook luminescence, plunging them in darkness.

"Pua, from _this moment on_ …absolute silence", Moana said as the piglet saluted with his hoof, making his master smirk briefly before turning to her chicken. "That goes for _you too_ …Drumstick!"

Maui couldn't help but to quickly smile at Moana's remark.

With humor done & pushed aside, the trio & Pua carefully made their way down the path as silently as possible until they get a chance to take a peek within the lit room. When they peered inside, they found no sign of the orb, as the light shining _is_ from the sun overhead through a large hole on the ceiling.

But that, plus the fact that orb was _not_ in the room, isn't the reason why they gasp softly as they looked inside: the gargantuan snake known as Manda rested peacefully in a coiled position, with his head facing one of the cavern's inner walls. His appearance is exactly as that of the painting on the wall of Mothra's chambers: two pairs of horns at the rear of his head with one pair longer than the other, the small tusks beneath his chin, the spikes adorning alongside his back, the flap of flesh along his sides. The group could even see one of the small legs not far from his head, with the foot ending in four clawed toes. Manda slept without making even the slightest sound.

 _Now_ that's _a sound sleeper!_ , Maui thought.

The demigod motioned with his fingers to walk across at the far edge of the path in order to keep their distance from the gargantuan snake. Moana & Dayo nodded, & they were literally tip-toeing across the room to make as little to no noise as possible. During their trek, Maui & company watched both Manda _and_ the ground they walked upon, so as not to hit on or trip over any obstacles that might be in their way, for fear of waking the monstrous serpent up.

Pua was only watching Manda himself, not seeing the small rock in front of him until Moana placed her left foot in his face, halting the piglet in his tracks. She signaled with her free hand of the rock embedded in the ground & thus gestured to her pig to walk around it, all the while to keep silent as he does so.

Getting the message, Pua nods & tip-toed his way around the rock that nearly caused a disaster but was averted in time, going the rest of the way without another hitch. They put some extra distance to make certain Manda couldn't hear any sounds that might occur, or when the group started speaking again.

"What a lucky break, you guys", Dayo says, keeping her volume at an acceptable level. "We caught Manda while he's asleep. I don't think we would've been too successful getting past him like that had he been awake."

"It _was_ fortunate, Dayo, but let's not _push_ our luck too far", Moana warns. "Unless we can find _another_ way out of this place, we'll need to get by him _again_ …after we retrieve what we're _here_ for."

Maui looked around for anything which might lead them to the orb.

He didn't have to look far at all.

"That might be easier than we _thought_ , ladies. Look over there", the demigod says, pointing down the cavern as Pua, Dayo & Moana stare carefully to where Maui points. It took an effort, but they were able to see a brief flickering of light coming from the end of the cavern not far from their current position, only about 40 or 45 meters. It was a small light flicker, but it was enough for them to see; what they can't tell if it was the orb itself, or just a trick of the sun as it gets covered/uncovered by overhead clouds.

 _Only one way to find out for sure!_ , Moana thought, her anxiousness growing rapidly in her & that of her friends.

Being quickly but carefully as they can, the trio & Pua raced down the cavern towards the flickering light, & the hopes of this caravan were getting higher & higher: as they get closer, they can discover that the flickering light is _not_ of the sun disappearing behind clouds, but of what they've been searching for.

"The orb!", they said in unison with smiles.

Said object was resting on a small rock bed, about 5 meters wide. The orb measured only slightly bigger than an average coconut, & it glowed with a radiant yellow luminescence. The thing shined almost like a miniature sun, & Maui was tempted to reach out & take it…which he does, but slowly.

At the first sign of an incident, the demigod & his companions would turn tail & head out the way they came in case of a sudden earthquake, or if Manda abruptly wakes up & decides to enter the very chamber they were in; if _that_ were to happen, the caravan would have _no_ way out, & even Maui's power wouldn't be nearly enough to fend off or to even defeat Manda.

Being born from human parents & raised by gods, Maui isn't a _true_ god, & wouldn't last long at all against a big snake that can swallow them in one gulp, magic hook or not.

Maui was now an inch away from picking up their prize, with his Mini Maui & Moana tattoos clucking their arms like they were chickens in wonder & fear, pondering if a disaster is to follow once he takes it. Dayo & the _real_ Moana were just as nervous, but _without_ doing the chicken flapping of their arms.

The demigod placed the orb in his hands, & they waited several seconds to see if they set off some kind of booby-trap.

None was forthcoming after a specific time, & they _all_ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa!", Maui says as he held the orb.

"What _is_ it, Maui?", asked Moana.

"This thing, ladies…it's _pulsating_ with power! Here…feel it for yourselves!"

Maui handed the orb to Moana in her hands, & the teenage islander girl gasped in amazement as she feels the immense power emanating from it. Dayo placed her hand on it herself, & _her_ reaction was the same.

"You can _feel_ it, can't you, Dayo?", Moana asked.

"I certainly _can_ , Moana!", Dayo says. "Unlike Maui, neither you or I are demigods, & yet we can _both_ feel this incredible power for ourselves! It's _amazing_ : with _this_ in our possession, Hedorah won't stand a _chance_ against us!"

"Probably not _Dagarah_ , either… _if_ he's even still alive after his bout with Battra!"

Both teenage islanders share a smile in triumph.

"Let's hold off on the celebrations for now, ladies: we may have accomplished in getting what we came for, but we _still_ need to get out of Manda's lair first", Maui reminded them.

"He's right, Dayo", Moana said. "Better put this inside your satchel…and _make sure_ that Manda can't _see_ it."

Dayo nodded & took the orb, opened the satchel around her waist & placed it within. She closed it up so that not even the tiniest spec of light could shine through & give the monstrous serpent any inkling of their theft.

'There… _that_ ought to do it", Dayo said. "Let's get _out_ of this creepy place!"

"Same way we came in…slow, steady & silently", Maui said as the girls & Pua nodded.

Thankfully, Heihei was quiet all this time, & they hope he _remains_ that way until they were out & far away from Manda's humble abode.

With the coconut shell atop his head, it should be a done deal.

Approaching the chamber of Manda with the utmost stealth, the trio & Pua watch as Manda continued to slumber exactly as he was when they first saw him: curled up like any snake & sleeping without making a sound. Maui gave the girls a gesture to carry on as Moana & Dayo nodded, tip-toeing across Manda's chamber, keeping an eye on the monster serpent to watch for any sudden movements that might put them all in grave jeopardy.

Being solely fixated on watching Manda, none of them were watching where they stepped, & Dayo tripped over the small rock embedded in the ground that Pua almost tripped on getting past the snake the first time. As she gasped slightly & accidentally tumbled into Moana, Maui stopped as the two girls fought to regain their balance.

In their brief collision, Heihei's coconut shell fell off his head, & now the rooster was all but staring at a monstrous snake only a few meters in front of him. The hearts of Maui, Moana, Dayo & Pua raced as the island girl from Motunui quickly but quietly bent down to retrieve the shell & grabbed it… _just_ as Heihei cried out in absolute fear!

Moana placed the coconut shell back onto Heihei's head, silencing him after only a split-second after he wailed out. Everyone held their breath & deeply prayed that the slight sound from Moana's dimwitted rooster didn't cause the gargantuan snake to be stirred awake from Heihei's sudden wail. They waited a few seconds to be positive that Manda was still a-snooze despite the noise, & they turned to resume their trek.

As they did so, Manda's eyes abruptly opened, & the caravan froze while they stared at Manda as he rose from his slumber at a height of 8-10 meters, staring down at the three humans, rooster with coconut shell upon its head & a little piglet all staring up in wonder – and great fear – of him. Manda shifted his gaze at Dayo's satchel & seeing the orb within, making a slight hiss of disapproval. Dayo hadn't realized that her satchel reopened during their tumble & she quickly closed it back up, wearing a big sheepish grin just as Moana herself is.

"Maui…", Moana whispered to him.

"Just let _me_ handle this one", Maui whispered back.

Moana & Dayo looked at each other, wondering what the demigod had in mind.

When next Maui spoke, his volume was louder & he, too, wore a big sheepish grin.

" _Manda!_ How you _doing_ , you old snake-in-the-grass?", he says with a slight laugh. "I know what you're thinking: now what could we _possibly_ be doing here in _your_ humble abode, when all of a sudden we – or rather, our _chicken_ here – wakes you up from out of a sound slumber? Uh, _about_ that chicken, it's a rather _funny thing_ , believe it or not! See, _I_ originally wanted to fatten him up & _eat_ this little cluck when I first laid eyes upon him! But _this_ young lady here…" He points to Moana. " _She_ was rather _vehemently_ against it, saying that this skinny little bird – who's _just_ as bright as the coconut shell he's _always_ getting his head stuck into – has a deep, hidden talent of some kind, saying that there's _more_ to him than meets the eye! I mean… _women_ , right? Just can't figure them out sometimes!"

"Shut uuuuuup!", Moana says softly to him while keeping the sheepish grin on her face.

Maui paid her no mind & went on.

"And as for stealing your precious orb? 'Stealing' is too harsh a word for it: we're simply just going to _borrow_ it for a little while, as we're sort of facing a bit of a _crisis_ on our hands, you understand! But try not to worry your pretty little head over it: once we've taken care of this little problem, we'll send it _right_ back to you like we've _never_ taken it in the first place, demigod's honor! So, why don't you just get _right_ back to sleep & _we'll_ be on our merry way! If you need some _help_ , I know a great _lullaby!_ It's a big hit with the _children!_ Whaddya say, Manda…are we _good?_ "

Manda kept his reptilian gaze at the demigod, ladies & animals as Maui blabbed off. The demigod & two ladies were grinning wider to keep the monster snake in good spirits, with the latter two giving Manda a fingers wave. Even Pua kept a smile on _his_ face in that of the creature, offering a wave with his right front hoof.

Underneath him, he was peeing in fear & creating a small puddle that gets soaked up by the soil.

Manda weighed his options before making a choice.

 _A minute or two later, outside Manda's cave:_

Maui, Moana, Dayo, Pua & Heihei ran out of Manda's living quarters screaming in terror, with the rooster being the loudest of all as Manda raced after the intruders, his roar displaying how much he enjoys having something of his being taken…especially from right under his nose.

The caravan of voyagers raced across the path that leads to the mountain as Heihei continued screaming out at the top of his lungs from the 300-meter long mass of angry reptile hot on their heels.

Heihei's hollering was getting irksome, & the trio decided to put him in his place once & for all.

" _SHUT UP, ALREADY!_ ", Maui, Moana & Dayo shouted, silencing the rooster indefinitely.

Moana stared at the chicken with a look that easily said, 'you make just one more sound, & Maui _will_ have you inside his belly as a boat snack!'.

Dimwitted as he is, Heihei finally gets the message & keeps quiet even without his coconut shell over his head.

A fat lot of good it's going to _do_ them, with Manda gaining up on his prey.

With Pua & his hook in his hands, Maui swung it to turn himself into a horse & galloped away from Manda, with Dayo, Heihei & Moana riding on his back & holding on tight.

Putting on a burst of extra speed, Maui managed to make it into the jungle & disappear into the thick brush of it for cover, hoping it will confuse Manda long enough for them to get back to their boat & make a clean getaway.

Manda paused briefly once he saw his prey vanish from sight, searching over the horizon for any sudden moves.

He sees it at about 100 meters from his current position: like a cobra, Manda lashed out with his head & dug it into the thick brush, burying the front part of his jaws & extracting it with the gift of three full-grown deer in his maw as a tasty treat & swallows them in one gulp & a sickening crunch. The other deer in the group make hasty retreats in various directions as Manda plucks the nearest ones & enjoys fresh meat.

But not once did he find his original victims: once they entered the jungle, Maui & company used the cover of its brush & stayed where they were to avoid shaking the trees/bushes & give away their position. They gave themselves some time before Manda decided to act by attacking the deer which, thankfully, was a good distance away from their own whereabouts. As Manda was occupied, Maui remained a horse & swiftly but very carefully waded on through the jungle, so as not to give their enemy a clue to where they hid. To make as little a distraction as possible, Maui took his caravan back towards the path he already made & used it to get themselves back to their boat before the gargantuan snake could get wise & discover he'd been tricked.

Transforming back into his human form, Maui, Moana & Dayo worked speedily to get their canoe released & into the water, with Pua & Heihei already on it once they reached their ticket home. Heihei wandered off towards the back of the boat, but in the path of the cargo hold. Pua simply lifted the door leading to it, & the rooster fell in before the piglet closed it back up, sealing/securing the chicken within.

Pua looked up & smiled innocently.

"Let's get on the boat _quickly_ , you guys!", Dayo warned, untying the last of the ropes. "Those deer will only give us a fixed amount of time to get Manda off our backs! Once he finds out where we _really_ are…"

"We best not _be_ here when he does!", Moana says, getting on with Dayo & Maui. "Let's just get away from here as fast as we can before Manda _does_ get wise!"

"Hold on tight, ladies…the brush-off is going to be a little rough!", Maui said, transforming himself into a sperm whale & pushed the canoe away from the sandy shore & into open water. True to his word, Maui's brush-off _was_ rough, but luckily Moana, Dayo & even Pua all had al, taken Maui's advice & held firm to whatever they could for when the sudden jolt occurred.

Once he got the canoe out a great distance, Maui transformed back to human form & joined his party.

"We're gone, ladies!", Maui said. "So long as Manda has his attention elsewhere, we ought to do fine!"

Dayo & Moana nodded as the trio & piglet turn to where the island was, only to find an eerie discovery.

The gargantuan snake was nowhere to be seen!

 _He's gone! Where can something that big hide?_ , Moana thought.

As if in answer, Manda abruptly appeared 140 meters from their position, his cold reptilian gaze fixated upon the escaping caravan with his prized possession in theirs. Unbeknownst to Moana & company, Manda used a tunnel that he can use to get to & from the island without being seen, if he chooses to do so: after he consumed the deer & found no trace of his real prey, the gargantuan snake used this entranceway to go underground & emerge from underneath the water at unsuspecting enemies who might dare invade his home.

Now Manda has his new foes dead in his sights, & he is _not_ about to let them escape his wrath a second time!

It's something Maui, the girls & Pua can sense deep within, & their hearts pound like mad.

 _He's going to_ kill _us!_ , Dayo thought with high dread.

She wasn't wrong: Manda was now less than 60 meters from their position, & the waves he was creating made it difficult for her party to steer.

The gargantuan snake opened his maw & roared with fury at the caravan, who were now only seconds from death.

 _Dad, Mom, everyone…forgive me!_ , Moana thought, realizing she failed, her eyes closed tight.

Manda gets to under 25 meters from the caravan, when suddenly…he gets pulled under by some powerful force.

"Where'd he _go?_ ", Dayo wondered aloud as Moana reopened her eyes when a big splash from beneath erupted & revealed Manda engaged in a grueling battle with a _new_ enemy.

" _Titanosaurus!_ ", Maui, Moana & Dayo cried out, keeping a firm hold on their canoe as the aquatic dinosaur & gargantuan snake tussle, turning the water around them into white foam.

"Talk about a _lucky break_ , girls!", Maui called out. "While Titanosaurus is busy with Manda…"

"Let's use _that_ distraction to help us get _out_ of here!", Dayo said.

" _Full speed ahead, Maui!_ ", Moana cried out as the demigod nodded & used his hook to transform himself into a blue whale & used his mass to propel the canoe forward, gaining speed & distance away from the dueling monsters, with Manda wrapping his slender body around Titanosaurus' & attempt to crush the life out of him. The aquatic dinosaur struck with his mouth & closed in on Manda's neck between his head & front legs. The gargantuan snake roared his displeasure & only tightened his grip as Titanosaurus used his own front arms to grab hold of the snake's coil & put a bit of pressure with his claws, drawing the serpent's blood.

Both monsters went down & disappeared underneath the ocean surface, their mark being a ripple of white churned water where they sank.

Dayo, Pua & Moana all watched the two creatures vanish from sight as Maui was too busy pushing their ride home in his blue whale form to take notice, but _did_ have a quick glance back to find the monsters gone.

He didn't slow down in his progress either: Maui actually picked up speed in his endeavors, wanting to get his party as far away from the danger zone as he could: if Manda comes up victorious against the aquatic dinosaur, they're all as good as sunk & eaten by the gargantuan snake.

As Maui pushed, Dayo took the time to open her satchel & get a good look at the shining orb along with Moana.

Pua got as close as he could to see it for himself.

"All this trouble…just for a single glowing orb", Dayo said. "I wonder _why_ Manda kept it close to him: did he believe it was an entrusted egg of some kind, or did he just simply like the warmth it gave off?"

"Whatever the reason is, Dayo…I really hope the trouble in us getting this thing will be _worth_ it", Moana said.

"Don't forget, Moana", Dayo said, smiling. " _You're_ the one who all but _volunteered_ for this crazy mission!"

"And you _and_ Maui all but _insisted_ in _accompanying_ me on this 'crazy mission' of ours, Dayo!", Moana said, also smiling.

The group remained silent before everyone cried out a single word simultaneously.

" _Touche!_ "

Then they all laughed wholeheartedly, even as Maui kept on pushing their canoe through the water.

Closing her satchel, Dayo broke out the food & they began to eat.

Once Maui felt they were more than far enough from the island _and_ the monsters, he reverted back to human form & joined the girls & Pua in a feast to replenish his strength.

With their prize in their possession & pursuer dealing with another problem of equal size, the caravan was heading home.

Next stop…Motunui.

 _Lalotai:_

Days after he left the North Pole, Blizzard followed the stench of malevolence with his keen senses, fending off a multitude of sea creatures that thought about making a meal out of him. The giant 50+ tall gorilla/yeti creature made each one think twice, with some getting the worst beating before trotting/swimming off to find easier meals.

His journey went unopposed since, & his first stop had lead him here to Lalotai – the legendary homes of demons & monsters.

Blizzard came ashore & inspected the land, feeling very strong vibes that were definitely no good. The creature stumbled around, seeing if there could be anything worth finding & dealing with. His senses were tingling quite strong: Blizzard couldn't _see_ any kind of danger here presently, but he _does_ know that it's been here, especially when he came over to a strange burn mark in the rock that still sizzled even after a few days. It was unlike anything Blizzard has ever felt before, & he snorted in disgust from it _and_ the smell of burning rock.

Then it hit him: another foul stench hit his nostrils, & Blizzard went on high alert for something that screamed to attack. He kept his eyes, ears & other senses open fully to see if he can detect this new danger & prepare for it.

He went by the water's edge, feeling the vibes strongest there.

But even with his senses alert, Blizzard was still taken unawares: a pair of writhing tentacles lashed out & grabbed the yeti monster by the ankles & started to drag him under. Blizzard took hold of these snake-like appendages & started pulling on them to get to the main body of the octopus & begin beating it to death. More tentacles made themselves known, wrapping around Blizzard's arms, legs & body. When the main body _had_ shown itself, it was a hideous sight: this creature had the _body_ of an octopus, but the _head_ was another story, sporting the neck & face of an alligator than an Octopodidae, complete with powerful snapping jaws with sharp teeth & predatory eyes.

The Octo-gator snapped its powerful jaws at Blizzard in an attempt to take his head off with one bite. The large gorilla/yeti creature placed one of its tentacles in the maw's path, so that when it bit down, it severed the appendage & loosened its hold on Blizzard. It was the moment the silvery-furred creature waited for: with a mighty swing, Blizzard slammed his opponent onto the land & caused the Octo-gator to release him completely. He didn't let up as he began using his fists to pummel the monstrous aberration, causing the thing to see stars in its vision with each contact of a fist made.

Little did Blizzard know, the creature was far more resilient than it appears to be, as it _is_ half-reptile: whipping a tentacle from behind its enemy, it slapped Blizzard in the rear of his head that caused _his_ vision to be seeing a bunch of stars after a flash of white. The yeti-like creature stumbled backwards & on the ground, enabling the Octo-gator to all but slither up & wrap all its tentacles around Blizzard's arms, legs, body & one around its throat like a python.

Then it started to squeeze like one, cutting off Blizzard's air supply.

Blizzard felt his throat & air passages being tightly constricted, his eyes starting to go dark around the edges. The Octo-gator only tightens its grip upon its helpless prey as Blizzard writhes & thrashes frantically to get himself loose of his enemy's appendages. In a desperate attempt, the yeti-like creature went into a backwards roll & took his foe with him. The Octo-gator was caught off-guard by this maneuver, & it went head over heels before getting its reptilian head clonked on the hard rocks, forcing it to release its victim in a spasmatic fashion. Blizzard took in quick breaths of fresh air before getting to his feet & bellowing an angry roar at the Octo-gator, which in turn, let one out of its own – a deep hissing/gurgling combination.

Enraged by the previous attack, the Octo-gator lashed out at Blizzard with its tentacles like a guard using his whip in punishing slaves. Several lashes struck the yeti-like creature all over his body, but doing no lasting damage. In fact, every strike on his person only seemed to make it angrier, & the Octo-gator kept its barrage up relentlessly.

One tentacle reached for Blizzard's face, & the yeti beast snatched it in his jaws before biting down hard on it & severing the appendage with his fangs before eating what was left of it. The Octo-gator roared in pain at the severed limb, & launched itself at Blizzard, who took the full brunt of the hit that forced him against the rock wall & pinning him to it. The reptile-octopod mutation opened its massive jaws to finish what it began.

Now it was _Blizzard's_ turn to give _it_ a surprise: inhaling deeply, the yeti monster exhaled a blast of vapor that all but _froze_ the Octo-gator's entire upper half into an ice sculpture. All at once, the thing's tentacles dropped to the ground like vines that have been cut, each one of them lifeless. With a scoffing grunt, Blizzard raised both his fists above his head before bringing them down upon the Octo-gator's frozen head, shattering it in pieces everywhere.

His enemy literally broken, Blizzard bellowed a roar & beat his chest in triumph, his cry extending for distances.

Working up something of an appetite, the yeti beast tore off another tentacle of his fallen foe & consumed it.

Another pair became Blizzard's dinner which he ate & slurped up before the water churned 40 meters in front of him, putting the creature on alert once again. Three more creatures rose up from the depths of the ocean that escaped Lalotai's boundaries: a large eel-like serpent, a frog-like beast with long flicking tongue & sharp needle teeth in its maw & a bat-like monster with multiple eyes.

Each of them had their loathsome sights on Blizzard, who gave them indifferent.

Although slightly worn out from his fight with the Octo-gator, Blizzard was still ready to fight – and he was going to _give_ the newcomers one.

The three combatants roared/screeched at their new opponent.

Blizzard did so himself, & awaited his enemy's charge.

 _Infant Island:_

The Elder of the island & his followers were deep in prayer to their god/guardian within her chamber: When he announced that Mothra sensed great evil which was growing somewhere in the world, he had all of her followers gather within & offer their prayers to give their guardian the strength to combat this new threat, wherever it may loom. They chant in their native tongue in hopes that Mothra can find this new danger to their island & possibly the world, & put an end to it in the swiftest way she can.

Their chanting/singing goes on for several minutes until the sound of rocks grinding ceased their activity.

From the side of the cavern, a mini avalanche of rocks fell to reveal a hidden chamber within the original.

It was a massive egg with a white & yellow color pattern, & the surface of it began to crack.

All human eyes turned to the egg as a piece of it fell off to unveil a large young caterpillar wading inside, letting out a chirp to announce its birth. More pieces of the egg fell away as this mammoth larva – measuring a staggering 120 meters long from mouth to tail tip – emerged from its hiding place & being presented to the world for its first time. The larva sported a pair of blue eyes & black proboscis of a mouth.

This newborn larva acknowledged its winged parent, & chirped in rejoice.

Mothra returned the gesture, bringing tears of joy to the islanders that mother & child can share a moment together after a miraculous & beautiful birth.

The two insects communicate with each other in chirping intervals, sharing information from the parent onto the child & fill it in on what could very well be occurring to places their home in grave jeopardy.

A decision was made from the larva instantly: although still a newborn, it will head out with its parent & face the danger to the home they love, along with the vast life that brings the planet its beauty.

With that said, discussion ended & the adult Mothra started flapping her wings gently, causing enough momentum to get her airborne without creating too much wind to blow her followers around & causing them harm. Mothra exited her chambers from the open crest above, allowing her easy passage as the larva made its way out from an open area at the rear which will take her straight into the ocean.

As parent & child depart from the safety of their home, the Elder & islanders continue in prayer.

Entering the water, Mothra's larva made a beeline south, with her mother taking the same route by air.

Their chirping was audible from the island itself even as they gained a sizable distance.

 _The Island of Motunui:_

Like everybody else had been the past few days, Chief Tui was worried: since Maui, Dayo & his daughter Moana left the island's shores to search for & bring back the orb in which Maya & her people spoke of in order to defeat the horrible creature they called Hedorah, his anxiety over his flesh & blood's well-being was weighing heavy on his mind & conscience. Yes, she'd gone out before on a dangerous mission when she wished to restore Te Fiti's heart after going to recruit Maui & succeeded in her task, but with the growing threats of new giant monsters roaming the planet which made those from Lalotai seem like midgets in comparison, he dreaded for Moana's safety now more than ever.

Having Maui & Infant Island's Dayo going along did little to ease his concern/worries for her.

Chief Tui never realized how many giant creatures like Titanosaurus, Manda & even Mothra herself were there in the world _they_ live on with them: he wondered if there were more giant monsters out in the world than what he saw in Mothra's chamber over at Infant Island.

Then again, he kept his people in complete isolation for many years until Te Fiti reverted back to normal, keeping everyone uninformed of the world in general for the most part.

It was something Chief Tui had to bear the burden on for the rest of his days.

Sensing her husband's inner turmoil, Sina came to him & looked straight in his eyes.

They were more than enough to tell him that everything was going to be okay without having to say it orally.

Chief Tui nodded his approval, thankful for having her in his life.

 _What_ is _a chief without his lady by his side?_ , Chief Tui thought happily.

Both husband & wife were about to engage in a passionate kiss when one of the lookouts made an announcement which caught everyone's attention.

" _Ship ahoy!_ ", he bellowed, pointing towards an object out in the water.

All hands on the island of Motunui (including the Shobijin, who were in the care of Dayo's mother) raced to the sandy shores to see a lone canoe coming closer, its sail in full working order.

"Can it be…?", Dayo's mother wondered.

The Shobijin did a quick mind-meld with the boat's occupants by closing their eyes & reaching out in prayer, & they smiled.

"Yes…it's Moana's boat. She's come back home again", they said.

The news hit the islanders like a breath of the freshest air they've ever inhaled, & big smiles adorned every face.

" _Moana!_ ", her parents shouted, along with cheers from all the rest as they waved happily upon seeing her, Dayo & Maui arriving home safe & sound. Pua squealed loud & proud, able to see the island from where he was.

"Don't worry, piglet…we're almost home!", Maui says, grinning & waving back with Dayo & Moana.

"And _wait_ until they see what _we've_ got!", Dayo & Moana say in unison, sharing a giggle.

They continued sailing straight for Motunui for about a timespan of 30-35 minutes before they reached its shores & were greeted by all. Moana & Dayo were embraced by their parents, happy to see their daughters back safe & in one piece each. Maui was greeted by many, seeing how he helped keep the girls in good hands throughout the trip. Some even posed with the demigod, who embraced them with his tree trunk arms & warm smiled.

"Moana! Dayo! You're both okay!", Chief Tui said as the ladies were released from the warm hugs given to them by their parents.

"Well, of _course_ we are, dad!", Moana said, grinning. "We _did_ have Maui with us! He _more_ than kept his word in protecting us during our mission!"

Chief Tui stayed silent as Sina spoke for him.

"He stands corrected, Moana", she joked. "But like me & all the others, he never had _any_ doubts about Maui – _or_ either of you!"

Moana & Dayo smiled at each other.

"Speaking of which…we gather you were all but _successful_ in your quest?", Dayo's father asked.

"You _bet_ we were, dad!", Dayo said, bringing her satchel up front & opening the flap. A gorgeous light engulfed the young Infant Islander as Dayo took the orb out & showcased it to all, its yellow light radiant & soothing to all.

Gasps of pure amazement erupted by each mouth, including the Shobijin.

"The orb!", Maya & her people say in astonishment.

"Signed, sealed & delivered!", Maui said proudly, crossing his arms.

" _Excellent work_ , you three!", Chief Tui says. "With _that_ in our possession, we'll be _more_ than ready for Hedorah, should he _dare_ to come to our shores!"

"Better yet…we can _seek out_ & utterly _destroy_ the horrid mud monster with it, wherever it is!", Dayo's mother says.

"That would be the better alternative", the Shobijin say. "Instead of waiting for Hedorah to arrive at your home & cause untold death & destruction to this paradise of an island or anywhere else, a search party should be sent to locate the monster & put it to an end as quickly as possible."

The churning of water some distance out caused an interruption in the twins' chain of thought as everyone looked out to see a mass of mucky gray slowly but surely rise up from beneath the water's surface. Even at 500+ meters out, they could see the large red eyes of Hedorah as they were fixated on the shores of Motunui. More of it became visible, including the two dripping forearms that emerged from the sides.

Hedorah emitted an eerie cackling sound that chilled the souls of the islanders.

 _He's here!_ , Maya thought.

"You can call off the search party, ladies!", Maui said, holding his hook like a spear. "Hedorah just saved us the trouble! But like the Chief said, we're _ready_ for him! Dayo…get that thing working so we can _end_ this before it gets ugly!"

"I _want_ this thing to work & destroy Hedorah as soon as possible, Maui, but…I don't know _how_ to get it to _do_ so!", Dayo says, the orb glowing in her hands.

"Dayo!", Maya says, holding out her own hands. "Give _me_ the orb: remember when I said that it needs a special chant in order to activate it? Out of all my people, I'm the _only_ one who knows it! Quick...before Hedorah can get any closer to us!"

Taking a quick peek at Hedorah's advance towards Motunui & then at Chief Tui, the island's leader nods, giving Dayo all the reason she needed. She ran up to Maya & gently placed the glowing orb in her hands.

"Please, Maya…help save us all, like you said it could!", Dayo pleaded.

Both ladies locked eyes with one another, their looks of pure concern & desperation.

Maya then did something Dayo never expected her to do.

She smiled…in the most wicked of ways.

"Foolish little girl!", Maya said, surprising Dayo before buffeting her across the face with a swing of her hand.

" _Dayo!_ ", Moana & several others shouted in shock, running to her side.

"Maya! How _dare_ you strike our daughter like that!", Dayo's mother barked.

"Yeah, what's the _big idea_ , Maya?! Have you gone _mad?!_ ", Sina barked.

"You'd best start _explaining_ yourself for this, Maya… _right now!_ ", Chief Tui threatened.

"As you wish!", Maya said, her fiendish grin still present.

Snapping her fingers, the people all by her side started glowing themselves, their bodies being surrounded by an aura of flames that engulf their entire persons. Moana, Dayo, their parents & everyone else backed away as they watched a startling metamorphosis occur: the flesh of Maya's followers literally melted away, revealing a band of figures with lava rock-like bodies & veins that flowed with hot magma. Their eyes & noses were empty yellow sockets, with their mouths containing little sharp teeth, like piranha teeth.

Watching this eerie transformation made the islanders & demigod gasp in fright.

 _They're all like miniature versions of Te Ka!_ , Moana thought with dread.

"Is _this_ a good enough 'explanation' for you, Chief?", Maya asks as wickedly as he smile.

Maui placed his fishhook out in front of him.

"Just who are you _really_ , Maya?!", the demigod demands.

"Why, Maui…", Maya says in a sly tone before _she_ undergoes a transformation herself.

Like her followers, a flame shield engulfed Maya's body & her flesh turned a maroon red as she grew to Maui's height. Her toes & fingers all ended in black sharp claws, & her face became that of a female devil: yellow eyes with no irises or pupils, & a mouth with sharp teeth that were twice as long as those of her followers. A pair of pointed horns in a V-shape protruded from the top of her head with pointed ears on the sides, her hair was jet black, & a tail that was slightly longer than her legs slithered just like a snake in the rear, ending with an arrow point.

A look of utter shock came from Maui's face, & he gasped in horror.

"Don't you remember your 'old flame'?", she chuckled once her transformation was finished.

" _Kiapolo!_ ", Maui said with gritted teeth, saying her name like it was cursed.

"Maui…you actually _know_ her?!", asked a stunned Moana.

"I do, Moana…unfortunately!", the demigod explains. "Kiapolo & I used to date! This was right _before_ I stole the heart of Te Fiti: once, while I was rescuing a bunch of voyagers from a monstrous serpent, she came from right out of nowhere & assisted me in that battle! While _she_ battled the serpent, _I_ got the voyagers out of harm's way! When the creature was defeated & the people safe, we felt something of a …strong attraction to each other, seeing as to how well we functioned as a team! For a full century, we had a _great_ thing going with each other! Until…"

"Yes, Maui… _do_ get to the _sad_ part of our story!", Kiapolo teased.

Maui ignored her sarcasm & went on.

"Kiapolo became all but _drunk_ with the power she had, & with the teamwork we shared! One day, she suggested we try _ruling_ over the humans instead of assisting them with rescues, harnessing the winds, stealing fire to _give_ , raising the sky, & so forth! In short, she grew somewhat _tired_ of these feats, & so wished to use her power to gain complete & utter _control_ of those we gave our gifts to! Naturally, I _refused_ to do so & _declined_ her request, as _her_ way of thinking became _totally different_ from my own! Because of our opposing natures, we changed from passionate lovers to fierce rivals/enemies, & battled for _months_ before I brought her down & imprisoned her – in the _deepest_ & _darkest_ dungeon I could find for her! Needless to say, it wasn't deep & dark _enough!_ How _did_ you escape your prison, anyway?! Did _they_ have something to do with it?!"

"What _are_ they, anyway?! They're like Te Ka in miniature form!", said Dayo's father.

"Why…you just answered your own question, human!", Kiapolo said.

The revelation hit everyone, no matter how much they wished to deny it.

"They're _pieces_ of Te Ka… _aren't_ they?!", Dayo said.

" _Spawns_ , actually!", Kiapolo says. "Same as with Dagarah, Hedorah & several other creatures, my followers here are _creations_ of Te Fiti's more fiendish side when she was ruling the planet! Shortly before Moana here restored her heart, Te Ka unleashed a few spawned creations which developed their own personalities to carry out her reign of terror! My followers here are one of them, along with Hedorah itself!"

"So _that's_ how you knew to call him that – you _knew_ that deadly mud monster was a creation of Te Ka!", Chief Tui said. "It _also_ explains _why_ you people refused to have a _drink_ whenever we offered you one!"

"And that orb…you _knew_ of it _all along_ , didn't you?!", Moana angrily stated. " _That's_ why you persuaded Dayo, Maui _and_ myself to go & _get it_ for you…because you _couldn't do it yourselves!_ "

" _Now_ we see why Manda kept it with him in his cave!", Dayo adds. "It _wasn't_ because he thought it was an egg entrusted to him, _or_ because the warmth radiating from it soothed him! He was _guarding it_ because he _knew_ it was a great danger! That orb _isn't_ to help _us_ – it's to help _you!_ "

"Very good, Dayo!", Kiapolo said. "And I want to thank the three of _you_ for obtaining what rightfully _belongs_ to us! I _knew_ you were the right ones for the job! Glad to see you didn't disappoint!"

"You _used_ us!", Moana barked angrily. "We were nothing but willing _servants_ to you without any of us _knowing_ it! _Why_ , Kiapolo?! What makes that orb so _important_ to you for us to risk life & limb in getting it for you?!"

"It doesn't matter, Moana!", Maui said fiercely. "Because _I'm_ about to _take it away_ from her!"

The demigod let out a battle cry as he charged his ex-lover, his hook raised. Moana, Dayo & others called for him to stop, but Maui paid it no mind: when he was in striking distance, he swung his weapon with every ounce of his mighty strength he could muster.

"Fool!", Kiapolo chided.

The female devil struck Maui with bolts of crimson lightning from one of her hands, hitting him before he could make contact. Maui took the hit square in the chest, causing him to cry out as he was flung backwards a great distance & landed hard upon his back. Moana, Dayo, their parents & the Shobijin cried his name as they rushed over to his side, his chest unleashing wisps of smoke. Amazingly, he held his hook the entire time.

"The orb…it must somehow have _augmented_ her strength!", Maui said, straining to get the words out.

"Not really, Maui!", Kiapolo said, walking up to him as most of the islanders backed away. "I've simply gotten a lot _stronger_ since our 'last date' a millennium ago! I can practically beat you with _one hand_ tied behind my back!"

Kiapolo snickered in delight at her ex-lover's misfortune.

Maui glowered in utter hatred, his teeth gritted.

"And to answer your question before, Moana…the orb is the _final_ piece of my plan!", Kiapolo says. "Permit me to _show_ you all its valued importance to me!"

The devil mistress threw the orb up with one jerk of her hand & started reciting a chant in another language.

Kiapolo threw the orb to a height of 300 meters in the air before starting her chant. The glowing orb stopped its ascend & began to glow even brighter until its yellow luminescence turned white, forcing the islanders to cover their eyes briefly before it faded. When the flash was gone, it was replaced by a mass of yellow energy that started in taking shape: a main body of 65-70 meters is joined by a pair of feathery wings that spread to 150 meters wide, with a plume of peacock-like feathers on its tail in the rear. Its three toes sported sharp talons, & a pointed beak filled with sharp teeth made for its head, complete with a V-shaped crest atop of it.

It formed in the shape of a giant bird that was surrounded entirely by a fiery aura from beak to tail feathers.

The fiery bird let out a boisterous cackling from its toothed beak, similar to Hedorah's but slightly higher-pitched.

"What _is_ that?!", Sina asked.

"The final spawn of Te Ka!", Kiapolo says, grinning. "Say hello to… _Manu Ahi!_ "

"So that orb _was_ something of an egg!", Dayo said.

"You're _partly_ correct in your assumption: even though Manu Ahi _is_ a spawn of Te Ka, his _real_ birth is that from the Hawaiian Islands themselves! A _piece_ of Te Ka somehow _reached_ where Manu Ahi resided at, transforming him into the life form which you now see before you! He was to be Te Ka's last weapon at _stopping_ Moana & my former lover from restoring her heart, but was too late: Manu Ahi was transformed into the orb that kept him dormant for a full year, & when my minions freed me from my longtime prison Maui had put me in, _they_ were the ones who told me that Manda _found_ the orb & brought it back to his home, safeguarding it…until now!"

"So Dayo, Maui & I were just _pawns_ in your sick game, weren't we, Kiapolo?!", Moana snapped. "Not caring if we lived or died in the attempt – just as long as we got what _you_ longed for!"

"You three were the _perfect_ candidates, Moana! And you all _did_ volunteer of your own free wills, so when you really _think_ about it, this is as much _your_ fault as it is mine!"

Moana, Maui & Dayo's facial expressions turned from rage to that of a heavy guilt.

"I hate to say it, ladies, but…she may be _right_ ", Maui said. " _We're_ as much to blame for this as _she_ is."

Dayo & Moana nodded to each other.

"What have we _done?!_ ", the young teens said in unison.

Kiapolo smiled in sheer pleasure, seeing the trio assessing blame among themselves.

"Moana, Dayo, Maui…don't _listen_ to her!", Chief Tui said, snapping them out of it. "She only _manipulated_ you into doing her dirty work! You _couldn't_ have known of her true intentions! She fooled us _all_ , so please, don't…"

A blast of Kiapolo's lightning near Chief Tui's feet caused him, Sina & Dayo's parents to back away & silenced him in the process.

"That's about _enough_ from you, Chief!", she said, her fingers still cackling with crimson energy.

"Not _nearly_ enough, Kiapolo!", Chief Tui barked as Sina & Dayo's parents held him back.

"I'd settle down if I were you! Besides, you shouldn't have to throw _that_ big of a fit! After all…Manu Ahi merely _belongs_ to my people here, so it's really only a matter of helping to return what's rightfully theirs. That's all."

"I don't care for _any_ of it! If you & your followers think for _one_ second that _we're_ going to surrender ourselves to you & your horde _or_ your two monsters you've got on your leash, you'd better _think again_ , Kiapolo!"

The devil mistress placed a hand under her chin, giving the matter some thought.

Then she smirked as devilishly as her appearance.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I've got even _more_ monsters on my leash, Chief!", Kiapolo says, snapping her fingers. "And _one_ of them is _most_ eager to say 'hello' to everyone… _especially_ to Maui & Moana!"

At the sound of her snapping fingers (which was rather loud, almost like an explosion), the trees behind Kiapolo & her troops were bent & broken like they were nothing more than twigs, revealing a horrid sight to all: a giant 50-foot coconut crab with large claws, six legs (with one cut in half), hard shell that used to have shiny objects upon it, & a face with eyes on stalks & a mouth capable of eating a person whole.

It was currently in a big smile, showcasing his teeth.

Maui & Moana could _not_ believe their own eyes, realizing what (& who) it is!

 _It_ can't _be!_ , Moana thought dreadfully.

 _No!_ Way _!_ , Maui thought in the same manner.

" _Tamatoa?!_ ", Maui & Moana said simultaneously.

"Aww, how sweet…you both _remember_ me!", the giant crab said before his large smile disappeared & formed a menacing grimace. "That's good…because _I_ haven't forgotten about _either_ of you, _or_ of the _humiliation_ I suffered at your hands! _All_ I could think about for a year since we last tangoed was of the _many_ ways I was going to do you both in by _my_ claws!"

Tamatoa snapped at the demigod & teenage islander with said appendages.

He stopped when Kiapolo raised her hand, standing right behind her & her followers.

"All in good time, Tamatoa!", she said.

Eager as he was to dispense his own justice, the giant crab obeyed her & stayed put.

"How can you even _be_ here, Tamatoa?!", Moana asked.

"She's right! The _last_ time we saw you…", Maui started to say before the giant crab replied.

"You're probably wondering just _how_ I was able to get back on my six feet?", Tamatoa says. "Well, basically, it's _five_ , since _somebody_ I know cut off _half_ of one!"

He stared at Maui while he relayed that last part, who stared right back at him.

Tamatoa cleared his throat before going on.

"But anyway, as to _how_ I'm back on my feet & here at your island…let's just say I had some help from my _new_ best friend!"

Putting a claw to his lips, Tamatoa faced the ocean & made a loud whistling sound that echoed the area.

From the area where Hedorah stood at just 40 meters away, the water churned as everyone saw a massive head break the surface & roared as another familiar face made itself known at Motunui.

" _Dagarah!_ ", the islanders cried.

"So he _did_ survive his battle with Battra!", said Sina.

"And what about Battra himself?", wondered Dayo's father.

" _Dead_ , most likely!", Tamatoa teased. "Looks like _all_ your remaining hopes have gone down the funnel, people!"

The giant coconut crab gave a laugh to put the people into a state of despair, when Moana, Dayo & Maui saw an object coming in fast to the island.

Its presence gave them a sense of hope, & they smiled in response.

"Not _all_ of them!", Moana, Dayo & Maui said simultaneously.

Before Kiapolo, her followers or Tamatoa could register what the trio meant, a pair of yellow beams were shot forth, causing an explosion.

 **CHAPTER VII**

The twin beams struck only inches where Tamatoa stood, knocking the giant crab airborne & landing once again on the back of his shell when he crash-lands upside-down.

He cried out the entire time of his unexpected flight.

"Okay, _this_ right here is becoming _way_ too monotonous!", Tamatoa complained as he fought to get himself right-side up again.

It became more difficult due to the fact that Tamatoa created a crater when he hit ground.

Kiapolo, her followers, Hedorah, Dagarah & Manu Ahi turned to where the beams originated from.

A giant lepidopteran with large colorful wings flew towards the island of Motunui, chirping angrily as it does so.

" _Mothra!_ ", the islanders cried, happy to see a _friendly_ face among the crowd of vile villains.

Kiapolo & her followers/monsters were _not_ happy about the unexpected interference & uninvited guest, & they were about to show the butterfly just _how_ annoyed they are at having her presence ruin their festivities.

 _You made a_ big _mistake in coming here, Mothra!_ , Kiapolo thought with a scowl.

"Hedorah! Dagarah! Manu Ahi! _Take her down!_ ", she shouted.

All three of Kiapolo's monsters roared in response as the firebird was the first to react: from his toothy beak, he shot forth a yellow beam that headed straight for the approaching butterfly, but Mothra dodged it at the very last second before even a strand of hair/fur could be scorched. The firebird took to the air to engage Mothra in a more direct assault rather than from the island. When he passed by his enemy, the giant butterfly had unleashed a powerful jolt of lightning from her wings that stung Manu Ahi, even _with_ the protection of his fiery aura.

Manu Ahi _did not_ take kindly to this, & he would teach the winged insect a lesson she won't soon forget.

From the water below, Hedorah fired a red beam from its right eye as Mothra, missing her by inches but nearly hitting Manu Ahi, who dodged the projectile in time. Dagarah shot both his Irabushan beam & electric beams from his wing spikes, clipping Mothra slightly in the wing but doing no other harm to her. The triphibian creature was about to fire again when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his tail that made him cry out & prematurely fire his Irabushan beam over at Hedorah, which went right through it in the chest. The beam caused intense pain to the mud monster, & it turned to know why it would be attacked by its own ally.

It soon saw the reason: Mothra's larva had arrived from underwater & grabbed Dagarah's tail end in her powerful proboscis that held a firm grip. Dagarah swung his tail every which way to get the troublesome larva to release its grip, but the insect held on tight even as it hit the water hard several times. No matter how much he tried or how hard he fought, Dagarah could _not_ get Mothra's larva to let go of its hold, & with his inability to reach the troublesome insect with any of his beams, the triphibian creature was having the most difficult time with his small but feisty attacker.

Hedorah tried its luck by shooting globs of its acidic mud at the larval insect, most of which missed their mark entirely. One glob actually _did_ make contact with Mothra's larva, but the insect still held on firm even as its outer shell smoked & sizzled. The mud monster tried hitting the insect with its red eye beam instead, & after three failed attempts, it succeeds with the fourth strike, hitting it dead-on & exactly where its acidic mud struck it only moments ago.

 _This_ was the act that caused Mothra's larva to finally let go as Dagarah slammed his tail onto the water & sent the young insect soaring through the air before hitting the drink & disappearing beneath it. Dagarah & Hedorah searched for the little insect where it vanished under. Neither creature found any trace of the insect, even when they've fired their beams into the water, hoping they could force it to the surface & deal with it permanently in the most savage way.

Like an archerfish attacking an insect on a leaf, Mothra's larva barely breaks the surface & shoots a stream of its silk from its proboscis directly at Dagarah's face, blinding him & welding his mouth closed for the time being. Hedorah shot forth its red eye beam at the larva, but the insect was gone from sight before it could touch it. The mud monster is on the defense as Dagarah fought to get the sticky silk off his face: firing its red eye beam constantly, Hedorah thought to going under itself when Mothra's larva again shot its silk into Hedorah's malevolent eyes, blinding him briefly.

It would be all the time it needed: as Hedorah used its acidic mud to burn off the silk that blinds it, Mothra's larva rose out of the water & fired a green energy beam from beneath its head, striking the mud monster dead-on, causing a scorching which the horrid creature hasn't received before & gave out a cry of pain. The larval insect didn't let up: its beam gave Hedorah much discomfort & anguish, & its hide was starting to seriously smoke from the injuries inflicted by a creature that was smaller in size & mass than it was.

Kiapolo & her followers were not too happy at watching the battle going in a different direction than what she'd hoped for, & seeing her despair was something of a comfort for Chief Tui & his tribe/friends.

"Looks to _me_ like your so-called 'master plan' is getting its assets _kicked_ , Kiapolo!", he said defiantly.

The devil mistress faced him with a look that could probably scorch him where he stood, but Motunui's ruler did not flinch. Several of Kiapolo's followers started advancing towards him, but she raised her hand & they ceased.

"Don't count these creatures out just _yet_ , Chief Tui!", Kiapolo said with a sinister smirk. "The party's only getting started!"

Her smirk sent a chill up his spine that indicated the devil mistress wasn't exaggerating in her remark, & the way _he_ felt was shared by everyone else.

A bellowing from Manu Ahi turned their attention upwards to see the battle between the firebird & Mothra fight fiercely, with the former gets struck by the butterfly's antennae beams that scored a direct hit upon her enemy's back & caused pain to the firebird. Manu Ahi retaliated with his yellow beam, firing it on a continuous loop & chasing the giant lepidopteran every which way: everywhere Mothra went, Manu Ahi's beam followed relentlessly.

Veering to her left, Mothra unleashed her lightning attack from her wings that buffeted her enemy directly in the face, causing the firebird to cry out in pain & frustration. Manu Ahi decided to go for a more _direct_ approach, & the big fiery bird charged at his foe in a burst of speed that caught Mothra off-guard, brushing against her underside & scorching both her fur & legs/feet. The maneuver stung the butterfly badly, & she chirped in agony from the burns inflicted upon her. Adding insult to injury, Manu Ahi gave his foe another scorching burn mark alongside her abdomen, causing the butterfly to screech louder.

With her reaction time slowing, Manu Ahi now turned his attention to Mothra's larva, who was still hammering Hedorah with the green beam from its underside. Dagarah was still trying to get the sticky silk the insect shot upon his face, finally getting it off by shooting his Irabushan beam, melting it away to a crisp. He also turns towards Mothra's larva & fired his primary weapon at the little insect, with Manu Ahi literally adding fire to the flame: both beams struck the young insect at the same spot, causing a big explosion that hurt the insect & threw it across the water, landing with a hard splash on its back.

Chief Tui, the Shobijin & everyone else from Motunui & Infant Island gasped upon seeing the larva take such a beating from the monsters, their faces of deep shock.

For Kiapolo & her followers, it was an enjoyable spectacle, & hideous smiles adorned all their faces.

Maui scowled deeply, wanted nothing more than to take his fist & knock those grins right off.

 _Especially_ that of his ex-lover's.

Kiapolo took pleasure in knowing that Maui was all but helpless in stopping the mayhem, & she grinned wider.

Matters were made worse for Mothra's larva when Dagarah went beneath the ocean & swam towards the little insect. When he resurfaced, he did so & took to the air with his enemy caught between his jaws as the young & helpless larva chirped in distress. Dagarah put further pressure upon his victim, causing punctures in the insect's exoskeleton & streams of lime-green fluid to bleed from where his teeth penetrated. This made Mothra's larva screech louder as it now attempts to squirm in its enemy's jaws to pry itself loose.

It was futile: Dagarah's teeth held it fast, no matter how fiercely the insect wriggled, & its underside was facing away from Dagarah, making it unable to shoot its green beam within his maw & free itself.

Despite its predicament, the young larva was still defiant: Mothra's larva fires its green beam, hitting Manu Ahi in the face before he could shoot his own weapon at its parent, whose fur was adorned with multiple scorch marks from the deadly firebird. Manu Ahi screeched in rage, being attacked & hurt by his enemy's younger child.

He intended to make it pay for its insubordination.

During the battle, Sina quietly addressed Maui, Moana & Dayo.

"You three", she says in no more than a whisper. "I want you to take the Shobijin & get yourselves _away_ from here as soon as you can!"

The trio couldn't believe what they were hearing, & they were vehemently against it.

"You don't _really_ expect us to _abandon_ you at this most desperate hour, do you, mom?!", Moana said, keeping her tone low but firm. "We don't _do_ that to our people…you _know_ that!"

"Of _course_ not, Moana", Chief Tui said before Sina could speak. "But there comes a time when one _must_ make a retreat when the opportunity presents itself. I _won't_ have Kiapolo enslave _all_ of us, & we know you'll find _some_ way of turning this around, like you did with Te Fiti. So when I say, we want you three to make a dash for your boat."

Moana, Maui & Dayo looked to each other: Kiapolo brought down the demigod without even breaking a sweat, & even Maui knows it. A direct assault upon her won't help, but could instead hinder their chances for survival. Moana was raised with smarts as well as a fighting spirit, & she can see the futility of trying to take their home back now, what with four giant creatures in Kiapolo's favor, & Mothra beginning to lose this battle along with her larva.

"Remember the saying we taught you, Moana?", her father asks as she nods.

"I think it went, 'He who fights & runs away…'", Moana started to say.

"'Lives to fight another day'", Dayo finished for her. "Assuming they don't get themselves _killed_ in the meantime. Your parents make perfect sense, Moana: we stay here, we probably won't survive the next couple _hours_."

"Much as I loathe to admit it, Moana, they're right", Maui said. "If we don't get this chance to make a hasty exit, we'll most likely be _dead_ before we know it. We escape now, we'll have a _better_ chance of helping your family & our friends. You both with me?"

Dayo & Moana nodded, seeing no other way out.

"Okay, you win", Moana said. "But how _can_ we get to our canoe & make a break for it, with Kiapolo's people & her monsters on guard?"

"Leave that to _us_ , Moana", Chief Tui said. "We have a little _surprise_ for them."

Her father & several others showed her the coconuts they held, & Moana nodded.

"Tell us when, Chief", Maui said.

Seeing Dagarah, Hedorah & Manu Ahi busy with Mothra, along with Kiapolo's attention to the battle gave Chief Tui his opportunity.

" _Now!_ ", he cried out as two things happened at once: as Moana was handed the Shobijin twins by her mother, she closed their box as Maui transformed into a horse & instantly carried her, the twins, Dayo & Pua upon his back as they galloped away from Kiapolo, heading directly for the canoe they used to get the orb, with Heihei still in the cargo hold. Chief Tui, Sina, Dayo's parents & those with coconuts chucked them at Kiapolo's lava monions. Upon contact, the coconuts broke apart & drenched the lava people in their juice, turning them into statues of cooled inert rock.

Kiapolo used her crimson energy attack from her hand to stun several of Chief Tui's people & Infant Islanders which dared to oppose her. They fell immediately, her power stinging them more than it did Maui, since they were all regular humans.

Chief Tui, Sina & Dayo's parents were about to throw _more_ coconuts, but Kiapolo's energy attack shattered them in their hands, & she issued a stern warning.

"I would settle down & _not_ try something so foolish as that _again_ if I were you, Chief Tui!", she says. "What all _those_ fools are suffering from right now…that is but only a mere _fraction_ of my power! Were I to go & unleash its _full_ potential, they'd be fried to a _crisp_ at my whim! You wouldn't want _that_ weighing heavy on your conscience…would you?!"

Seeing his people & friends in the state of agony they're in, Chief Tui gave a shake of his head.

"Stand down, everyone…that's an order", he says in a voice that was all but defeated.

Reluctantly, they obeyed & put up no further resistance against Kiapolo & her followers.

Some of Kiapolo's lava minions pointed towards the escaping Moana, Maui & Dayo, who have just made it to their canoe, boarded it & pushed out to sea by the demigod when he transforms into a shark & became its propulsion before getting on himself, changing back into human form.

"Do not worry, my minions", the devil mistress says with a sinister smile. "They won't get far at all. Watch."

Her lava servants comply with her order & watch events unfolding around them.

Dagarah shook his head while still biting down on Mothra's larva before tossing the young insect away. Manu Ahi, Hedorah _and_ Dagarah each fire their main beams, striking the larva with deadly accuracy: Dagarah & Hedorah's weapons scorched its exoskeleton, while Manu Ahi's actually penetrated it, going in through the back & out the front, causing a seriously bleeding would. The young insect cried out in extreme agony as it plummets to the water, hitting it with a thunderous splash & disappearing beneath the surface.

Everyone – from the people on Motunui & Moana's getaway boat – gasped in horror as they all witnessed such a ruthless assault on the young larva, creating wounds that will undoubtedly kill the insect.

The Shobijin were stunned most of all, seeing the infant of their god/guardian receive a fatal would like that right before their eyes. Their hearts sagged with grief & despair.

Watching her infant getting a terrible beating from the trio of foes made Mothra go into a blind rage: the butterfly unleashed her antennae beams upon Manu Ahi, while showering Dagarah with her wings' lightning attacks. Hedorah gets buffeted by the green beam from her underside, causing the deadly mud monster to smoke wherever it touched. Going underneath the water, Hedorah morphed into something resembling a legless tadpole before emerging from the ocean & taking to the air, heading directly for Mothra. From behind, Hedorah unleashed a cloud of toxic fumes which would all but dissolve any plant/animal life within seconds.

It's what the mud/smog monster has planned for Mothra: flying overhead, it let loose a deadly dose of its toxic fumes upon the butterfly guardian. Mothra's lungs get a harmful dose of this acidic cloud as she fends off Dagarah & Manu Ahi, her full attention focused on them & being caught unawares. As the giant lepidopteran was reeling from the effects of Hedorah's deadly fumes, her fur started blistering & smoking as Dagarah & Manu Ahi strike with their beams & go in for some physical attacks, such as raking at Mothra with claws, slapping her with tails & creating more scorch marks everywhere.

Mothra fought back with what strength she could muster, but being caught by Hedorah's acidic fumes made her thinking just as cloudy as the smog monster's poisonous gas is. Her shots went haywire, with some getting close to her friends & foes alike on Motunui, each one barely missing them by a few feet & kicking up plumes of earth & clouds of dust. Some of these, however, made contact with Tamatoa, who was still on his shell from where he landed.

He cried out with every hit he received, unable to dodge them.

 _Oh, sure…hit the crab while he's down & helpless, why don't you?!_, Tamatoa thought unpleasantly.

The giant coconut crab kept fighting to get right-side up.

Mothra was getting bombarded by beam blasts & physical hits repeatedly, each one causing more wounds where they were deployed at. Hedorah attacks with a new & rather disgusting method: from open ports underneath, he drops a load of thick mud atop the giant butterfly that starts eating away at her the moment it made contact. Hedorah's muck attack also weighed Mothra down, the extra baggage upon her back & wings – combined with the burning pain – was making it difficult for her to stay aloft.

Dagarah, Hedorah & Manu Ahi all took advantage of Mothra's dire predicament: the firebird, triphibian & smog monsters showered her with their beam weapons, striking her in a simultaneous manner that caused the worst anguish to the giant lepidopteran as Mothra screeched loudly, unable to fight back due to the intense pain she was experiencing.

Worse still, she was beginning to literally catch on fire before the unbelievable happens: Mothra became a large flaming creature as her body ignited all over from wing tip to wing tip. Unlike Manu Ahi, Mothra's body was in great pain from the flames which engulfed her entire form, her screeches of agony being clear testimony of it.

But being a warrior of pure heart, Mothra refused to go down without a fight: ignoring the burning sensation all over, she flew directly towards Dagarah on a collision course with the triphibian monster. If Mothra's going to go down, she's going to take at least _one_ of her enemies with her.

Manu Ahi thought otherwise: shooting his beam at Mothra's underside, the projectile went straight through her main body, just as he did with her young larva only moments ago. Mothra felt the strongest pain coursing through her, & the last thing she saw before death overtook her was that of the firebird plowing into & right through the lepidopteran, blowing her into a fiery holocaust as her pieces went flying in all directions.

The mighty Mothra was no more, & Dagarah, Hedorah & Manu Ahi each let out a victory roar/cackle.

Even Tamatoa was grinning happily, despite his embarrassing predicament.

"Bang-bang, baby…you're _dead!_ ", he mocked, letting out an evil laugh.

" _Mothra!_ ", cried Moana, Maui, Dayo & the Shobijin, watching the horrid scene from their canoe.

Pua squealed in shock, his feelings reflecting theirs.

Heihei simply stared into space, clueless to the fight like he is with everything else.

Hedorah came down into the water, transforming into its bipedal form when it does. Kiapolo ordered it to destroy the canoe that attempts to escape from her clutches. Letting out a cackle of acknowledgment, the smog monster shoots forth its red eye beam directly at Moana's canoe, putting her & the rest in vast peril. Their eyes go wide, & Maui turned to the girls & animals on the boat, shielding them with his body just as Hedorah's beam struck their vessel, blasting it into many burning pieces as the explosion threw its passengers into the air & splashing into the water, each one going under & out of sight.

" _Moana!_ ", Chief Tui & Sina cried.

" _Dayo!_ ", cried her parents.

" _Maui! Ladies!_ ", cried several islanders.

None of them could believe what they'd just witnessed: five people they cared so much for were suddenly blown into oblivion by a monster of living sludge/mud. It was as if their entire lives flashed before their eyes & time has stood still, with two sets of parents losing their precious daughters in a fiery blast. The same grief went for the Infant Islanders on losing the Shobijin twins, & they doubt that even Maui could've survived a horrific blast from something that can't be hurt, much less killed by conventional means.

For Tamatoa, it was a delight like no other, & he lets out another pleasurable laugh.

 _Solid!_ , he thought with fiendish glee. _Although they didn't perish by_ my _hands, I'll_ definitely _settle for this! Good riddance to you & your two young pretty girls, Maui…_you're _feeding the fishes now!_

"Good boy, Hedorah!", the giant crab says to the smog monster. "Even _I_ couldn't have done a better job!"

Tamatoa enjoys another fiendish laugh as Manu Ahi flew to his position & used his left clawed foot to snatch the giant crab by his own claw & lift him from the ground, placing him back on his feet. When Manu Ahi released him, the crab's left claw was partially on fire, & Tamatoa blew on & swiftly shook his appendage to cool it off until it did.

"Hey now, how about a little _warning_ next time, big bird?!", Tamatoa pouted to the firebird. "You trying to _cook me_ or something?! That was a little _too hot_ for _my_ tastes!"

Manu Ahi lowered his beak, looked the giant crab straight in the eye & let out a cackle of disapproval, the firebird dwarfing him in every way. Even Tamatoa knew not to step over the line with the firebird, & his expression & tone had changed in the wink of an eye, beginning with a cheerful grin.

"Uh, what I _meant_ to say was…your assist in getting me back on my own feet is _greatly_ appreciated!", he says as he lets out a very nervous laugh. "If you'll very kindly _excuse_ me a moment…"

Tamatoa started to walk away from the firebird, not daring to look back for fearing he _will_ cook him like humans do with regular crabs in a boiling pot. Although on the same side, the firebird won't hesitate to roast him alive, & even Tamatoa wasn't that foolish _or_ stupid to try his patience.

Once he got to Kiapolo, her minions & the captive islanders, Tamatoa felt better & back to his old self again.

He even flashed a wicked grin at Chief Tui & his people.

"Aww, did the Chief here & his lady love _just_ lose their precious daughter?", the crab teased in a mock sympathy tone before chuckling. "Too bad: Moana & her friends have been judged guilty, & faced a _literal_ trial by fire!"

Tamatoa laughed louder at his own joke, rubbing in the demise of their daughter & those aboard her boat to her parents & tribe. Sina & Dayo's mother weren't able to hold back the tears, & they were comforted by their husbands.

"Oh, now the missus are gonna cry their hearts out!", Tamatoa went on, mocking them. "Don't worry: you folks'll be doing that quite a _lot_ from this day forward, & it'll be _music_ to my _ears_ …even though you can't _see_ them!"

Another boisterous laugh came from the coconut crab, until Chief Tui had enough & stepped forward.

"You _filthy crustacean!_ ", Tui shouted angrily at him. "If only you were _my_ size, I _swear_ that I would…!"

In a move that belied his great size, Tamatoa snatched up Chief Tui in his claw & placed him to his face – one that had an angry frown with gritting teeth.

"You best _watch_ who you _talk to_ , Chief!", he barked. "Because _you_ ain't _running things_ anymore! I'm a crab that _ate_ his own _grandmother!_ You think I'll do any less to _you_ or your _followers?!_ What say we make you as an _example?!_ "

To prove his point, Tamatoa placed Chief Tui over his open maw but was stopped by Kiapolo from swallowing him up in one gulp.

"Easy, Tamatoa", she said. "You _will_ get your chance to set an example to anyone who resists us, but for right now…we need them alive, the chief included."

The giant crab smiled in a gentlemanly manner at his new boss.

"Of _course_ , my dear Kiapolo… _your_ wish is _my_ command!", he said in an equally gentleman-like tone, his smile respectively. When he faced Chief Tui again, it was gone…replaced by a menacing grimace & tone. "You're _lucky_ this time, Chief…but I advise you not to _push_ it! I might not _show_ such clemency _next_ time, even _with_ Kiapolo & her friends here! Understand?!"

Throughout the entire time, Chief Tui stared daggers at the giant crab, his rage overshadowing his fear of death.

He was placed down – roughly – on the sandy shore as Sina went to his side.

Dagarah came soaring down & landed with a splash in the water 50 meters away from where Hedorah was.

Kiapolo walked up to the islanders with her lava minions/servants behind her. Amid their fear, the islanders didn't back away as they came within five feet of them.

"Like Tamatoa hinted at, this island is under a _new_ ruler!", she announced with a firm but sly tone. "And since we're _all_ going to be living here together for _quite_ some time, I suggest you people start getting _used_ to our company, especially since your so-called 'saviors' are nothing more but bad memories! Now then…let's go over the new rules I have for you to be enforced, shall we?"

Chief Tui & the rest stared daggers at their captors.

Kiapolo smiled fiendishly, enjoying their predicament.

 _A faraway island, one hour later:_

Once they hit the water after Hedorah blew up their boat, the worlds of Moana, Maui, Dayo, the Shobijin, Pua & Heihei went dark, believing they were dead. But that was not to be: unbeknownst to them, the ocean surrounded each within a sealed covering that put them in a temporary comatose state but with air to breathe as it jettisoned the seven at high speed through the water, putting them at a far distance from Motunui & away from Kiapolo's clutches in case any of her monsters decides to search for a body to confirm their deaths.

It was a remote chance that Maui's old flame would think to do that, but on the chance she _does_ , she's going to be pretty much disappointed.

When the ocean brought the caravan to their destination, it lifted them each out of the water & placed them upon the sandy shores where they revive almost immediately. Coughing up leftover seawater from their lungs & filling them with fresh breaths of air, they find themselves surprisingly alive & washed ashore.

"Moana? Dayo?", Maui called to them, using his hook to help himself up on his feet.

"Here", Moana said, taking in more air.

"I'm good too, but what about…", Dayo started to say when they heard Pua squealing over to a box – the same box that held two important individuals inside.

"The Shobijin!", the trio cried in unison, rushing over to the box as Dayo placed it upright & opened to reveal the little six-inch ladies within.

Miraculously, neither looked to be seriously hurt in any way.

"Are you ladies okay? You're not _hurt_ , are you?!", Moana asked in a slight panic.

"We're okay, Moana", the Shobijin say. "Amazingly, we didn't receive a single bump or scratch _anywhere_ on our person. It would seem we are _all_ present & accounted for."

"Not necessarily, ladies", Maui said. "Where's _Drumstick_ at?"

A clucking sound caught the ears of the caravan, & they find their final member emerge from behind a tree after bumping into it & finding a rock before beginning to peck on it.

"Heihei!", Moana & Dayo say, heading over as the latter picked him up in her arms.

The dimwitted rooster was warm, but injury-free like the others.

A sigh & brief smile escaped the mouths of the group, relieved that their party survived such a horrific attack.

But there was _one_ thing on their minds that troubled them, & their facial expressions turned to worry again.

"What about Mothra's little larva?", Moana wondered before turning to the Shobijin. "We saw it getting attacked brutally by Hedorah, Dagarah & Manu Ahi before the latter shot right _through_ the little insect! It's not _dead_ , is it?"

The little six-inch twins bowed their heads.

"Ladies, is there _any_ way you can sense if the little larva's still alive?", Maui asked.

"As Moana said, Mothra's young larva suffered serious injuries during its battle with Kiapolo's monsters", they said. "We have no way of knowing if it's dead or dying at this time, but considering its wounds, we fear the very worst _has_ happened. We're sorry, Maui, ladies."

The Shobijin's answer put a serious damper on the trio, including Pua.

"So we can't be sure if our last hope has died somewhere in the ocean", Dayo says solemnly. "And we don't even know where _we_ just ended up after our boat exploded."

The sound of waves breaking caught the group's attention to reveal a sight that was both pleasant yet horrifying at the same time: a gigantic larval insect emerges from the water & makes its way to shore on the island Moana & her friends have all ended up. Its lime-green blood was visible in areas, including multiple burn marks everywhere. It let out a weak chirp that was barely audible, even from only 25 meters away.

Eyes that were agape were plastered on the faces of Moana's group.

" _Mothra!_ ", they all cried as Moana picked up the box with the Shobijin before they all ran to the large caterpillar, which made its way onto the sandy shore before collapsing from the attempt & its pain of doing so. Getting a closer look, the group can see the extent of its injuries on its person, & they gasped at what they've seen. Running to where its face was, the insect's vision was blurry but could still see its twin priestesses & their friends in its view & let out a soft chirp in acknowledgement.

It was an even weaker sound than before, & its blood started to stain the beach, forming a small puddle underneath it that slowly but surely grew.

"Is it…?", Moana started to ask.

"Yes, Moana…Mothra's larva is dying", the Shobijin say, their voices full of sorrow. "The injuries it sustained in battle are too severe, & with its parent gone, there's not a chance to help heal her. In its current condition, it's doubtful it would even survive the trip back home, had it attempted the trek."

"So…what _can_ we do to help the poor little bug?", Dayo wondered. "And where _did_ we end up, anyway?"

"What does it matter, Dayo?", Maui said in a defeatist tone, his arms slumped & hook dropped. "We're done."

"Maui?", Moana, Dayo & the Shobijin say, hearing the sudden change in his voice.

"What does it matter?", the demigod repeated. "It's over. And it's because of me."

"Why do you say _that_ , Maui?", Dayo asked. "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"No, Maui", Moana stepped in. " _I_ don't believe that any more than _you_ do. And I _know_ it looks bad for right now, but there must be _some_ way that we can…"

"That we can _what_ , Moana?!", Maui snapped, getting to his feet & facing the girls. " _What_ can we do to salvage this mess we're all in?! Just open your eyes & _look_ at what's happened: we _intentionally_ gave Kiapolo a literal _doomsday device_ that can all but _burn_ this world into ashes, she has _three_ _extra_ monsters to _assist_ her in that very quest, both your family & our friends are _enslaved_ by that female devil or worse, Mothra's all but _obliterated_ , & very soon her _baby_ will be _joining_ her shortly! So kindly tell me where we can find a _silver lining_ from all of this!"

Neither Moana, Dayo now the Shobijin had any answer to give the demigod.

"That's what I thought!", Maui snapped. "Face it: Kiapolo's triumphant in every sense, & it's _all_ on _me!_ "

"It's on _all_ of us, Maui!", Moana argued. "Don't forget: Dayo & I went along to get that orb _with_ you!"

"It goes _farther_ than that! _I_ was the one who committed the _biggest sin_ of all…long before you were even _born!_ "

"What _kind_ of sin are you talking about, Maui?", Dayo asked.

"Falling in love! Heroes have _no time_ for a social life like regular humans do, Dayo: they're too busy saving lives & the world itself to hook up with a mate & settling down! _I_ made that mistake _years_ ago, & now it's come back to bite me in the butt cheeks – _big time!_ "

When next Maui spoke, it was a little softer but still firm.

"I don't _deserve_ to be _anybody's_ hero right now!", he said, eyeing his magic fishhook & scowling at it. "And I _most certainly_ don't deserve to be in possession of _this_ thing either!"

The girls saw what Maui was planning on, & they vehemently object to it.

"Maui, _no! Don't!_ ", Moana says as she & Dayo get in his way to try & stop him.

The demigod pushed them aside as if they were tree branches.

Even the Mini Maui & Moana tattoos were trying to dissuade him from doing something he'd be sorry for.

" _Forget it_ , you two!", Maui said, taking hold of his hook. "Your little conscience thing _ain't_ going to get me to change my mind – not _this_ time!"

Facing the ocean, Maui lifted his fishhook over his head & used his tremendous strength to hurl his weapon far away from the island & well out of reach. In just seconds, it was out of sight.

Neither the girls, Maui's mini tattoos nor even Pua could believe what they've just witnessed.

"Maui…do you even realize what you've _done?!_ ", Dayo says.

"Yes, Dayo!", he said. "I got rid of a burden I should've dumped a _long_ time ago! Let that fishhook find someone _else_ to wield it…someone _more_ worthy of its power!"

Maui slumped to his knees & hung his head in despair.

" _I'm_ certainly not", he said in a voice that was as melancholy as can be.

Before any of the girls could walk up to or say anything to the demigod, the sound of whirring caught their ears & they all looked up to see a strange sight – Maui's magical fishhook was twirling in mid-air & heading right back to the island, getting stuck in the sand only a foot or two away from the demigod.

Dayo & Mona approach the returning weapon & feel it to make sure that what they're seeing isn't an illusion of some kind.

It wasn't: it was as real & solid as they are, perplexing the group.

"Maui", Moana said. "Since when were you able to make your hook _come back_ to you like that?"

"Since _never_ , Moana", Maui said. "So how _did_ …"

The sound of ground rumbling put everyone on alert, & Maui gestured for the ladies & Pua to gather round him as an earthquake hits the island suddenly. Without warning, they were all lifted into the air by a mass of land under their feet as it transformed into a large hand with five fingers attached to an arm that arose slowly & gently before the mass of land formed a second arm & hand identical to the first. Before them, the land mass formed a female face with a head of lush trees with leaves & vines growing from it, concluding with a face that was all but beautiful & serene as it looked down upon those in her giant hand.

It was a scenario Moana & Maui went through only one year ago.

"Te Fiti", said the former softly, staring at said entity herself.

The living island looked at the Shobijin, her smile growing. The twins returned it with their own, nodding.

"So _this_ is where the ocean took us after we've landed in it!", Dayo said. "It _knew_ to bring us here!"

Te Fiti nodded without a word in answer to Dayo's deduction. She then turned to Maui & pointed to his hook.

Maui picked the weapon up & held it in his hands.

"If you want this back, Te Fiti, you can _have_ it", he said, stretching his hands out. "This shouldn't _be_ mine in the first place."

Te Fiti shook her head & pointed to the fishhook, then at the demigod himself. The meaning of the gesture became quite clear.

"Wait. You mean to say you _still wish_ for me to…", Maui started to say.

"I think that's _exactly_ what Te Fiti wishes for, Maui", Moana said with Dayo nodding.

"Maui", the Shobijin spoke before the demigod could. "Do you recall as to _why_ we asked you to come to our home of Infant Island last year?"

"Humor me", Maui said with no trace of it in his tone.

"It's because, just as Moana did upon your quest to restore Te Fiti's heart, we all saw great potential in you, even though you were more than a bit brash & reckless. We knew you could be taught to become better than what you've been for the past several hundred years _before_ you went into exile for a millennium. If we or even Mothra herself had even the _slightest doubt_ of your abilities _or_ your confidence to _use_ them properly, we would've _never_ called out to & invited you to stay with us in the first place."

Maui looked to Moana & Dayo, who nodded in full agreement.

"Maui, our current predicament is not that different from what occurred when we reached Te Ka which ended in a miserable failure on the first attempt", Moana adds. "Yes, Kiapolo _did_ dupe you – _and_ us – into getting that orb, which turned out to become a horrible firebird that killed Mothra & put her infant at death's door. But that's _still_ no reason to quit doing the right thing, & _your_ falling in love with Kiapolo has _nothing_ to do with what happened today, let alone in damaging your status quo: even the best & the brightest can be tricked from right under their very nose when they least expect it. What does one _do_ about it? Well, there's two options: they can either wallow in self-pity until the end of time, _or_ they can stand up & _face_ the problem to try & correct it, no matter _how_ dire or hopeless their situation is."

Moana came to Maui & looked him straight in the eyes, hers as strong as his very own muscles.

"The Maui _I_ helped shape into would _do_ something about it", she said firmly but with sincerity. "So, I need to know…are you _still_ that same Maui?"

The teenage islander girl gave the demigod a smile, & Maui found one also on the faces of Dayo, Pua, Te Fiti & the Shobijin. Each one tells him that he _is_ that very person – and _hero_ – Maui became, & with _that_ for an answer, Maui gave them one with a little smile of his own.

"Well, I can't _guarantee_ anyone that we'll be victorious in the long run, but…it _won't_ be for a lack of trying", he says, getting hugs from the ladies before getting back to business. "First things first, people: we need to find _some_ way of helping to save Mothra's young here, because we're going to _need_ her help if we're going to bring both Kiapolo & her monsters down. The only problem is…I haven't the slightest idea on how to _do_ that. Anybody got any ideas?"

Moana & Dayo looked to each other in silence, with neither coming up with even the smallest of clues.

It was then that Te Fiti brought her head closer to the group she held in her hand.

They looked directly at the Shobijin in the box that Moana held, & the six-inch ladies stared back at the enormous face of the living land mass in complete silence for over a minute before the Shobijin finally spoke.

"Do you really believe it will work, Te Fiti?", they asked as the large entity nodded her head.

"Wait a minute, ladies!", Maui said. "You mean to say that you were actually… _speaking_ to Te Fiti just now?"

"Through telepathy, yes", the Shobijin said. "She has an idea that could very well save Mothra's life."

"What _does_ she have in mind?", Dayo asked.

"Te Fiti will use her very own power & life essence to merge with Mothra's infant larva & make her strong again, & fully healed. But there's a catch to her plan."

"What _kind_ of catch?", Moana, Maui & Dayo ask in unison.

"By offering Mothra her life essence, Te Fiti's own will slip away during the transference. Once it's completed, she will become inert & get placed into a dormant state…forever."

The revelation was like a shock to the system for the group, & they felt partially drained upon hearing it.

"Then _that_ will mean…", Maui began to say.

"Te Fiti will become just another island, with no _life_ left in her!", Dayo concluded.

"No, she _can't!_ ", Moana said, being on the verge of crying. "She _has_ to keep living: she's the one who gives the islands & even the sea itself the life they need! If _she_ goes, what will the planet do _without_ her?!"

"And what about Te Fiti's _heart?_ ", Maui adds. "If somebody _else_ should suddenly desire & steal it like _I_ did…"

"You need not worry, Maui", the Shobijin said. "Te Fiti says that her heart's power will _also_ be given to Mothra. As for the planet itself, she stated that she has given this world of ours more than enough in all her years of existence, & that it can thrive & prosper naturally on its own from this point on. The power of her heart will be far out of reach to anyone who wishes for it, & she will leave the planet's welfare under _our_ care & supervision."

A lump formed in Moana's throat, & she could no longer hold her tears back.

"No, Te Fiti, please don't!", she sobbed as Dayo & Maui came to her aide. "There's _got_ to be another way – an even _better_ way – to help save Mothra! I don't _want_ you to leave us, Te Fiti! _Please_ , I'm _begging_ you!"

Moana felt a wave of sadness swell up, & she lets it all out as her friends give her comfort as best they could.

Even Heihei did his best, placing his head upon her chest.

Te Fiti loomed right over the group as a still-sobbing Moana reached out to the living island. Just as she did when her heart was put back into place, Te Fiti gave her, Dayo & even Maui a hongi – a greeting by pressing their foreheads & noses together.

It was also a comfort sign, telling Moana & her friends not to worry, much less grieve.

"Please don't be sad, Moana", the Shobijin say. "Te Fiti is not afraid of what she needs to do, & she asks that you & your friends honor her decision. But even as she slips into a dormant state, a piece of her will _always_ remain with the three of you, & vice versa."

A smile & a nod from Te Fiti confirms the ladies' claims.

"We'll _never_ forget you, Te Fiti!", Dayo said as Moana nodded.

"Not even if we live to be a million", Maui said. "Of course… _I_ probably will, considering I'm a _demigod_ & all, but still…"

Dayo & Moana stare at him with a quizzical look, silencing him before breaking into a slight giggle, happy to be getting a bit of a break from the melancholy mood. Maui smiled too, giving the girls _some_ humor even in their situation.

Te Fiti gently lowered her hand & safely placed Moana's group to the ground before turning her attention to the young larva insect, who was still bleeding from its wounds. Mothra's larva looked up at Te Fiti, who kindly placed her hands on either side of the insect's face & gave _it_ a soft hongi, causing the insect to chirp in response. Like lifting up a baby from its crib, Te Fiti carefully did the same to Mothra's larva & placed it within a crater she'd developed, all the while caressing the young insect with her hands; it was like seeing a mother taking care of her newborn child, giving it a warm aura to both the island & Moana & her friends.

In a sense, Te Fiti _is_ exactly like a mother to Mothra's young, & the larva started shooting its silk all over itself, with Te Fiti wrapping it in a grove of protective vines for extra security. Moana, Maui, Dayo & Pua watch the scene in complete wonder, having never seen anything so beautiful in their lives.

A song the Shobijin started to sing – which they call 'Sacred Springs' – made the scenario even more adorable, as its melody was as soft & soothing as a mother's touch:

Na intidihan

Mo

Na intidihan

Mo ba

Meie domuun do-ahm

Ma randa bah-do

Ooh

Na karan dito

Karan dito

Na intidihan

Mo

Na intidihan

Mo ba

Meie domuun do-ahm

Ma randa bah-do

Ooh

Na karan dito

Karan dito

Hari cah-too badu-coh

Harii, cah-too badu-coh

Doo doo doo doo du-ru

Doo doo doo doo du-ru

All through the song, Moana & company received a strange but joyous aura that surrounded them like a blanket, filling their hearts & souls with warm energy, just as Mothra's larva is being fed as the insect continued spraying its silk & creating its cocoon, with Te Fiti doing the same by wrapping vines around & feeding it strands of green energy in intervals at a time.

Tears ran down Moana & Dayo's cheeks, but this time it was in joy instead of sorrow, witnessing a lovely sight which can only be described as 'motherly'.

Even Maui was full of heartfelt emotion, but he was better suited in keeping _his_ tears in check.

It wasn't any less gorgeous to the demigod, though, & the Shobijin can sense Maui's happiness within him.

 _A beautiful pair if ever I saw one…Te Fiti & Mothra!_, Maui thought.

His thoughts reflect Moana, Dayo, Pua & the Shobijin's own.

In no time at all, Te Fiti covered Mothra's larva completely even as the young insect continued spinning its silk.

Soon, it will have a new lease on life.

All Moana's group has to do now is wait for the eventual rebirth.

However long it may take.

 _The Island of Motunui, one week later:_

Ever since her takeover, Kiapolo wasted no time in getting the ground rules straight with Chief Tui & his people: every able-bodied person from their teens to the elderly were to begin construction of the devil mistress' fortress which she wished to erect all around the island. Their task was to first create a wall of thick logs & large heavy stones that will act as the perimeter & main defense for the inner sanctuary. Chief Tui, Sina, Dayo's parents & everyone else who were at their best physical form/shape were to work day & night in shifts that were all but grueling & back-breaking. All the youngest children & elderly who were unable to do any labor were placed in a single hut, guarded by two of Kiapolo's lava minions at all times. The people were fed only once a day, & what was given to them barely got them through the day, even for the strongest islanders.

Anyone thinking of or attempting to escape from the island would become food for any of the monsters Kiapolo had on her leash: Manu Ahi watched the skies for any kinds of disturbance on or near the island as Tamatoa patrolled the ground, while Dagarah & Hedorah did the same from the water close to the mainland.

Kiapolo herself stepped out of the hut that once belonged to Chief Tui with three of her minions by her side & surveyed the labor that was happening: in only one week's time, the island's perimeter had a firm wall that measured to be 20 feet high & over 30 meters wide. Tamatoa oversaw a row of captives that were pushing stones & lifting heavy logs from one place to another, each one not daring to make any eye contact with the giant coconut crab.

It irked & disturbed them enough to have such a horrible life form setting foot on their home; to have to look at this menace was like staring at the very devil himself.

Seeing the humans being cruelly abused in labor & groveling at his & Kiapolo's feet gave Tamatoa satisfaction like he'd never felt before.

His only regret was that his two most hated foes – Moana & Maui – weren't killed by his own hands (or _claws_ , in _his_ case), but having Moana's parents & fellow islanders under his heels more than atoned for the loss.

The thought made the giant crab grin wide.

One of the islanders – a male – suddenly collapsed from holding the end of a log, dropping it & himself to the ground, halting the labor as a female came to his side to help him up. The man was panting from dehydration, & his eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep.

A large shadow blocked out their sunlight, & the woman looked up to see Tamatoa staring down hard upon her.

"Ex _cuse_ me, ma'am, but I don't recall giving _anybody_ here a _break!_ ", the giant crab said sternly. " _What_ , prey tell, seems to be the _holdup?!_ "

" _Please_ , Mr. Tamatoa, this man hasn't had any water or sleep for 24 hours!", said the woman. "He can't _work_ in his current condition!"

"Oh _please_ , Mr. Tamatoa… _give_ this man some water & sleep so he can work a lot better!", the giant crab said in a mock female voice, imitating her pleas. When next he spoke, it was in his regular voice with a lot more rage. "Do _I_ look like somebody who _cares_ , little girl?! I don't care if anyone's starving, sick _or_ sleep-depraved…Miss Kiapolo's orders _will_ be obeyed to the _fullest_ …with _no excuses!_ "

Tamatoa reached out & snatched the man that collapsed in his right claw & held him up to his face.

"And since _this_ pathetic excuse of a living thing is holding up construction of your new master's wall, we'll just have to take _care_ of the problem, won't we?", Tamatoa says before lifting the exhausted man over his open maw right before letting him fall directly into it. The man had only seconds to scream before Tamatoa closed his mouth, silencing the man forever as he swallowed him in one gulp like he'd done to so many fish.

People that saw this horrid display gasped.

Tamatoa's attention went back to the people below him & smiled.

"See? Problem solved", he said in a pleasant voice before barking his next five words with gritted teeth. " _Now get back to work!_ "

Not wanting to share the man's fate, they did exactly that, picking up where they left off.

Watching the scenario from his vantage point, Chief Tui's blood raged close to the boiling point. Only Sina kept him from losing himself in an uncontrollable fit.

"My love, I _know_ how you feel, but now isn't the time", she whispered to him as they hefted a log with two more islanders. "Don't worry: they'll _pay_ for this one way or another. We'll just have to bide our time until then."

Taking in a few deep breaths, her husband nodded.

"You're right, Sina", Tui said. "We'll wait…for now."

From what she was witnessing, Kiapolo was most pleased with her progress & grinned fiendishly.

One of her minions spoke in its native tongue to its master, who nodded & chuckled wickedly.

"I certainly agree, my faithful soldier", she said. "Things _are_ going quite well since we took over, with _much_ accomplishment in only one week's time. Before you know it, this island will be but an impenetrable _fortress_ , armed to the teeth with more weapons than a whole _army_ of Kakamora ships! And with our _monsters_ by our side, we'll invade _other_ lands & make _them_ submit to our will, & _destroy_ those who dare to oppose us!"

Kiapolo's minions cheered in delight upon hearing their master's plan, making Kiapolo's smile bigger.

One of her soldiers brought up a rather serious matter – one Kiapolo _cannot_ ignore or dismiss.

Her smile disappears as she gave the matter thought.

"Hmm, you _do_ raise a valid point", she admits. "While it _does_ seem highly unlikely that Moana & her friends & Mothra's larva are still alive, we mustn't leave anything to chance. It's why I'm having Hedorah & Dagarah to search the immediate area for their bodies. If we're lucky, then we ought to see the corpse of _at least_ the little insect before too long."

Just when Kiapolo was hoping to get some word from her creature bodyguards, Hedorah & Dagarah resurface & 'communicate' with the devil mistress via cackling & roars.

The look of surprise on Kiapolo's face left little doubt of how displeased she is.

"Are you _sure?!_ ", she replied as Manu Ahi appeared near the shore where Kiapolo stood. "You had _one whole week_ to find their corpses…and neither of you could find any _trace_ of them?! Not even the caterpillar's?!"

Hedorah & Dagarah again gave their answer in roars/cackling, confirming it.

 _That isn't_ possible _!_ , Kiapolo thought. _Moana & her friends might've been swept away by the current & went in different directions after they've drowned, but there's _got _to be_ some _sign of Mothra's larva! It_ can't _still be alive…not after the severe_ beating _my monsters gave it! But…what if by chance it_ did _?! It wouldn't have gone back to Infant Island – that'd be the_ first _place we'd look! So where_ else _could it have gone to?!_

Kiapolo got her answer before her train of thought ended, & her eyes went wide.

 _But of_ course _! Why_ didn't _I think of it before?!_ , she thought.

"There's only _one place_ they could go to…only one place they'd _dare_ head for!", Kiapolo said orally, turning to her monsters – two specific ones at that. "Hedorah! Manu Ahi! Head over to the island of Te Fiti! _Now!_ "

With a bellowing from both creatures, the firebird & smog monster take to the air, with the latter transforming to its flying form & following its partner in the very direction to where their enemies are allegedly residing at.

Both were gone from sight within moments.

It still didn't give Kiapolo any reassurance, & she was starting to feel a pang of doubt that was eating at her in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't like it. She didn't like it _one bit_.

" _Tamatoa?_ ", she called out.

The giant crab appeared in just a minute or two.

"Yes, dear Kiapolo?", he said with an amusing grin.

"Something doesn't feel right", she said. "We could be getting some unwanted company very soon!"

The crab's grin disappeared before he answered.

"What _kind_ of company, mistress? It can't be _Mothra_ : she died along with her _baby_ , & Maui & his group are now feeding the _fishes!_ "

"Neither Hedorah nor Dagarah have found a body of _any_ of them!"

This fact stung the crab, & even he was getting a little bit nervous.

"But mistress, even if they _were_ still among the land of the living, they wouldn't be so _stupid_ as to head back here…not when we got the entire population hostage, _including_ Moana's parents!"

"That may be, Tamatoa, but it's a risk we shouldn't take, & too big of a gamble!", Kiapolo says. "Moana & Maui are both _very_ persistent & too _stubborn_ for their own good! _You_ of everyone here ought to know _that_ better than anyone else… _especially_ how you lost _half_ your _leg_ to the demigod!"

Kiapolo's reminder stirred up a bad, painful memory in Tamatoa's mind: he _does_ know better than anyone how devious & cunning Maui is, & every time the giant crab so much as _thinks_ about his severed leg makes the crustacean seethe with anger & rage for the demigod which lasts to this day. Moana was even worse: having tricked the crab with showing him the heart of Te Fiti, only to find out it was a fake & seeing she had the real thing all along. The humiliation he suffered when they escaped through one of the geysers which knocked him on his shell was an even _worse_ brand of punishment than losing half his limb.

He learned not to underestimate either one, so if by chance they _are_ alive, Tamatoa will make sure they suffer an excruciating death before devouring them whole.

"Point taken, mistress", Tamatoa said. "What would you have me _do_ , then?"

"Get everybody – and I mean _everybody_ – started working on the weapons like we discussed!", Kiapolo ordered. "They're to work non-stop day & night until we have more than enough to repel a full-scale invasion! Afterwards, you are to…"

An eruption of water broke off Kiapolo as she & Tamatoa looked to see Dagarah emerge from beneath the waves.

Normally, they'd be happy to see their monstrous ally.

But on _this_ occasion, he didn't come up alone: a gargantuan snake & a large aquatic reptile with giraffe-like neck, dinosaurian head & fins down its neck & back were both engaged with the triphibian monster.

Neither giant crab nor devil mistress could believe what – and who – they were seeing.

"Manda!", Tamatoa said.

"Titanosaurus!", Kiapolo said.

Shortly after the gargantuan snake & aquatic dinosaur met & fought once Moana & her group seized the orb & escaped the island where Manda made as his home, the two creatures fought for hours until Manda filled Titanosaurus in of his situation. The aquatic dinosaur listened in on all the details but kept his guard up, just in case Manda tried with pulling a fast one to attack again when he was most vulnerable. It turned out he _wasn't_ : Manda explained that the golden yellow orb the humans have taken from him was an evil entity which could cause havoc everywhere on the planet, & it was _why_ the giant serpent was keeping it in his home & guarding it closely – to _prevent_ its theft from occurring.

Feeling that Manda was being honest with & telling Titanosaurus the truth, the aquatic dinosaur has agreed to help him find the orb & get it back _before_ its destructive power could be unleashed upon the world.

In a few days, they found they were too late as Manu Ahi was set loose, but sensed the place of origin of _where_ he was 'hatched' from.

Even though they couldn't stop Manu Ahi's birth, they _can_ deal with those responsible for it, along with one of their _other_ creatures in their ranks.

Dagarah was first in line, & now the triphibian monster was fending off a monstrous serpent that was wrapped around its body & putting strong pressure upon it, with a seagoing reptile creature hammering away at it with teeth & claws, causing scratches that bled as Dagarah roared his displeasure. Firing his beams from his maw & wing tips didn't help: neither Manda nor Titanosaurus were in range of them, as the aquatic dinosaur was on Dagarah's left, with Manda also safe from harm even as he constricts his monstrous foe. All Dagarah _was_ hitting was the water & even a portion of the wall Kiapolo had her captives erect, blowing off a large chunk of it & barely missing the ones constructing on it.

Several of Kiapolo's lava soldiers weren't so fortunate: they were obliterated when Dagarah's beams hit the wall & shattered them to inert ashes that sprinkled everywhere like black snow.

With their numbers dwindling, Chief Tui looked to Sina, who nodded, stating that the time was upon them.

" _Now!_ ", the chief cried.

His shout stirred the others into action: islanders all over were dropping their logs & shifting their heavy stones on those watching over them, with most receiving the same demise as the first batch when their wall was blasted upon by Dagarah. Many of Kiapolo's servants went down underneath the barrage of wood, rocks & even had some coconuts splashed on them, turning them into cooled & inert rock.

Kiapolo & Tamatoa heard the sounds of chaos coming from the village, & neither was too happy about having their plans ruined by the unexpected arrival of Manda & Titanosaurus.

It made the devil mistress' blood boil more so than usual, & her scowling/gritting teeth were testimony of it.

"Our prisoners…they're _revolting!_ ", she spat.

Tamatoa was just as steamed, & his facial features reflect that of his master.

"A _revolt?!_ Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!", the giant crab firmly stated, walking towards the disturbance & snapping his claws.

A boisterous roar caused all hands to look towards the area of jungle as a new life form emerged out of hiding: it was a large silver-white furred yeti-like creature that stood about 50-55 feet tall, with ice-blue feet, hands, chest & face. Its yellow predatory eyes locked on with Tamatoa's, who gave it indifferent.

Days ago, it arrived at Lalotai to find a strong disturbance it felt, beginning at the North Pole a week or so ago. Its journey took it to the isle of monsters, where it did battle with several of its fierce denizens before resuming its trek over to where the evil presence was strongest at.

Motunui Island.

Its name was known throughout the world; some say it with delight, others with great disdain.

" _Blizzard!_ "

Tamatoa gritted his teeth at the newcomer, with Blizzard returning the gesture.

"A little change of _plans_ , Mistress Kiapolo!", the giant crab said, getting into a battle pose.

"Agreed, Tamatoa!", she replied. " _You_ deal with this irritating gatecrasher! My _minions_ will handle Chief Tui & his band of foolish rebels!"

The giant coconut crab nodded as the devil mistress gestured her hand forward to her lava soldiers, while also sending a mental command to those she couldn't see. All over the island, Kiapolo's minions received their message & started forming a squadron before the horde of resistant islanders. Each one of them were in a fighting stance, giving Chief Tui & his tribe all the answer they need.

"They plan on overpowering us, dear husband!", Sina said. "Things have suddenly gone _south_ for Kiapolo & her minions, & now they want us to _suffer_ for it!"

"I have no doubt about it, Sina!", Chief Tui said. "However, they've _still_ made _one_ mistake, aside from invading our home: while they may have the numbers, they're forgetting that _this_ island is _our_ turf, where we can use home field advantage against them!"

"Got it: let's give them a taste of their _own_ bitter medicine! Just tell us when, my love!"

Chief Tui deepened his scowl at Kiapolo's minions before giving the signal to his fellow islanders.

" _Everyone into the jungle!_ ", he shouted, with each & every person doing as Tui suggested by making a mad dash for the one area they know will give them protection from Kiapolo's minions. The lava soldiers let out cries of anger & chase after them like a herd of lions going after zebras on a hunger binge.

Deep they enter the jungle, their footsteps sounding somewhat like fists banging on wood.

Near the shores, Blizzard gets ready to attack Tamatoa, who was all too prepared & eager to tussle with his new opponent. A huge grin adorned his face, & he chuckled with glee.

" _Come on_ , monkey boy! _Show_ me what you've _got!_ ", Tamatoa goaded, using his right claw to urge him forward.

His tactic worked like a charm: Blizzard let out a roar which echoed for kilometers everywhere before charging in like a rhino, with Tamatoa doing likewise.

The battle for island supremacy has commenced!

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 _The Island of Te Fiti:_

With every ounce of energy Te Fiti gave to Mothra's larva, her very being & consciousness began to slip away as she became ever more so like any other island in the world: on the first day of her 'transfusion', Te Fiti was starting to convert little by little into the very earth she helped to make beautiful. Maui saw how intently Moana, Dayo & even the Shobijin were watching Te Fiti, so he gave them advice on building a raft in order to get themselves back home.

Having nothing better to do in the meantime, the ladies got themselves busy.

In almost no time at all, a sturdy raft that measured 15 feet long & 8 feet wide was created by the trio, with Pua & the twin priestesses lending a helping hand (& hoof) where they could. A pair of thick posts stood up in the middle on both sides, complete with a beam that ran across the top & held together by strong vines & pieces of thin but durable wood that went through the ends with ease (thanks to Maui's demigod strength) for a firmer hold. Maui & Te Fiti took care of their basic needs such as food & water, each of which were still being delivered with what consciousness the latter has left.

When they finished, their craft was still missing a sail, but they could rig one up in nothing flat.

But in the middle on the fourth day, Moana & company saw that Te Fiti's life force has been completely drained, with the Shobijin giving confirmation saying that they could no longer feel her presence/essence anywhere.

Te Fiti was now just another mass of land sitting in the Pacific Ocean.

Maui, Pua & the Shobijin bowed their heads in mourning, while Moana & Dayo shed tears, unable to contain the sadness dwelling within. The demigod, piglet, twin priestesses & even Heihei gave the girls comfort, saying that it'd be all right, & that Te Fiti knew that what she did was the correct thing to do.

All that remained of Te Fiti was the glowing mass of green where she consumed Mothra's larva, pulsating with emerald energy.

"Goodbye, Te Fiti…and thank you", Moana said, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Te Fiti knew the sacrifice she was making, Moana", Dayo says, wiping her own tears away. "We ought to honor & respect her choice as best we can."

"And if any of _us_ were Te Fiti, I know we'd make the very same choice if it meant saving those we care about most", Maui adds.

"With Mothra fully healed, we will have a better fighting chance in winning back Motunui & freeing our friends", the Shobijin say.

"At least none of Kiapolo's monster have found _this_ place yet", Moana said. "But we shouldn't push our luck: sooner or later, they're _bound_ to think of arriving here, & we need Mothra _ready_ for when they do."

Dayo, the Shobijin & Maui nodded as Pua gets a strange vibe that stung his instincts. Moana & the others took a notice of it as the piglet started snorting & squealing wildly, his gaze on the ocean & looking far into the distance for as much as his eyes can allow.

"Pua?", Moana & Dayo wondered.

"What's _cooking_ , little piglet?", Maui asked.

The group stare out into the open seas where Pua is getting his vibes from. Because of the overhead sun, it was a difficult chore to see anything a little more than several dozen meters.

But when their eyes adjusted, they could see a pair of objects approaching not by sea, but by air.

As they got closer, Moana & her friends could start to make out features: one had a pair of crimson eyes that all but glowed with a sinister gaze, while the other glowed a bright yellow in its entirety, almost like the very sun itself.

It was their fears made real, & Moana & her friends were staring right at them.

"Hedorah!", Maui said.

"Manu Ahi!", Moana & Dayo said.

Now they know _why_ Pua was acting up a storm before, & their hearts were doing the very same.

"But _how?!_ ", Maui wondered. " _How_ could they know we'd _be_ here, of all places?!"

"Kiapolo probably deduced it herself, & sent the two monsters to destroy Mothra – and us – once & for all", the Shobijin said. "She knew it was the _only_ logical place we would be at, believing we somehow survived when Hedorah destroyed our boat."

The group look at the glowing area where Mothra was still cocooned at, who has not yet emerged from her womb.

Turning back to the ocean, they could see that Hedorah & Manu Ahi were now much closer as the two monsters picked up speed, each one anxious to wipe out the world's last pocket of resistance to Kiapolo.

"Mothra, if we ever needed you, now's the time!", Dayo said in a low voice that was part prayer.

Hedorah & Manu Ahi were now only several hundred meters away.

At 450 meters out, a pair of purple prism beams shot up from beneath the water's surface, striking Hedorah from underneath it & causing the smog monster to cackle in surprise as what fired these projectiles made itself known to it & its firebird partner, who hovers in mid-air with it. A large dark-colored larva insect burst forth & roared a challenge at both elemental creatures.

It was a surprising appearance to Moana's caravan, but certainly not an unwelcome one.

"Battra!", Moana, Maui, Dayo & the Shobijin said as one.

 _So he_ did _survive his battle with Dagarah…_ and _a hot magma bath!_ , Moana thought, admiring the insect creature's resilience & tenacity.

A shower of flashing light engulfs Battra, & he abruptly converts from an insect larva into a large butterfly with a 73-meter long body, having a pair of sharp pincers at the end of his abdomen & spikes along the side. His head held similar attributes to his larval form, but sported a shorter horn on top & two others on either side. The mouth still held sharp teeth within, & his eyes were smaller but could still produce his prism beams, unlike his horn. His wingspan was an impressive 180 meters from one end to the other, with color patterns of black, yellow & red. The legs underneath were thick & strong, sporting clawed feet capable of grasping objects.

Battra was now in his adult form, & he roared in eagerness of battling his two new opponents, both of which have given their own response in acceptance to his challenge.

"No cocoon?", Maui wondered after seeing Battra go from larva to adult in the blink of an eye.

"Unlike Mothra, Battra doesn't need to spin one in order to go from one form to another", the Shobijin explain. "He has the capacity to simply do so at will, making him all the _more_ dangerous an enemy."

From his eyes, Battra fired his prism beams, which were now more straightened & with deadlier accuracy. These struck Hedorah square in the face, causing the smog monster's face to be distorted briefly before it reforms & retaliates with its own eye beam that hits Battra between the head & right wing. The butterfly roared in surprise as it stung the creature, but had done no other damage thanks to his exoskeleton being quite resilient even in his adult form.

Manu Ahi shot forth his yellow beam from his beak, which Battra dodged by going over to his right & returned his own to the firebird, which penetrated his fiery aura & caused scorch marks on his flesh underneath. Manu Ahi let out a screech of pain & surprise, having his foe's projectiles hitting his skin like that. Hedorah fired its eye beam again, but Battra avoided that as well, flying under as it passed by overhead, hitting nothing but empty air.

Little did Battra know, it was what Hedorah expected him to do: when the butterfly took a dive, the smog monster flew overhead the lepidopteran & dropped globs of its acidic mud down upon Battra, which started making his hide & wings sizzle wherever they landed. Along with the deadly mud drop, Battra was also assaulted by Hedorah's toxic fumes as it passed by, causing Battra to catch a lungful of it & caused him to cry out in anguish from the poisoned air.

Just like all living creatures, Battra must breathe life-giving oxygen.

In frustration for the toxic bath, Battra faced Hedorah & shot forth his prism beams as the smog monster came his way again, scorching the creature's muck matter but doesn't slow it down any. Hedorah charged its enemy again & shot its red eye beam but Battra steered clear of both, not wanting a second dose of toxic air as he was still reeling from the first mouthful.

Seeing his partner occupied with Battra, Manu Ahi went on ahead towards Te Fiti where their primary target was residing. When he was at 300 meters & closing, the firebird opened his toothy beak & shot his yellow beam at Mothra's cocoon, hitting it with deadly accuracy.

Moana & her friends gasped when Manu Ahi's beam made solid contact, believing their last hope has died before their eyes.

But when Manu Ahi's beam made contact, the most amazing thing happened: an emerald shield surrounding the cocoon blocked & dissipated the beam, causing no damage. Manu Ahi was surprised by this & tried again, now at a much closer range. The effect was still the same as before, & suddenly the cocoon opened up like a coconut or an egg, revealing another large butterfly with a 70-meter long body & 170-meter wide wingspread that had a beautiful black, brown, orange, yellow & red color pattern. Radiant blue eyes that glowed, black proboscis & twin antennae made up its head as the newly-born creature chirped with a strong sound that gave it a sense of rejuvenation like it's never felt before.

Moana, Maui, Dayo, the Shobijin & Pua smiled big upon seeing the fantastic rebirth of Infant Island's guardian.

" _Mothra!_ ", they say happily as Pua squealed in delight.

Heihei just looked on, oblivious to his surroundings & the monsters that came to the area.

 _I say again…_ thank you _, Te Fiti!_ , Moana thought.

Manu Ahi screeched at the abrupt appearance of his new enemy, being reborn in a stronger form. It was a screech of pure hatred & contempt, & the firebird displays it with a burst of yellow energy from his beak. Mothra countered it with an energy shield she erected from her wings that dispelled the projectile. This further surprised the firebird as the butterfly guardian shot forth a pair of rainbow-colored beams from her antennae, striking Manu Ahi square in the chest.

A screech of anguish escaped the firebird's beak, seeing how her weapon struck his flesh like Battra's own prism beams could. Mothra followed it up with a lightning attack upon the firebird, which had an agonizing effect even worse than it previously did. Manu Ahi's flesh underneath his fiery aura received bleeding cuts, & the firebird screeched in protest & called out to Hedorah, who was engaged in a grueling combat with Battra.

The smog monster cackled in response, & both monsters broke off their duels & headed northwest.

Seeing their sudden retreat confused Mothra & Battra, but paid it no mind as both butterflies had taken off in hot pursuit of the fleeing foes, leaving Moana & her group behind on the now-dormant island of Te Fiti.

"They're retreating. Why?", Dayo wondered.

"I don't think it matters, Dayo", Moana said. "Wherever Manu Ahi & Hedorah go, death & destruction is sure to come!"

"Moana is correct", the Shobijin say. "Hedorah & Manu Ahi are beyond angry with not being able to defeat their opponents, & thus feel the need to cause great havoc in a heavily populated area, as we sensed their bloodlust to be on a dangerously high level."

"All the more reason why _we_ need to _follow_ them!", Maui said. "With Mothra & Battra being busy with Hedorah & Manu Ahi…"

" _We'll_ be busy getting people to safety as best we can!", Dayo finished as Maui nods.

"Let's get aboard our new ride, everyone!", Moana said, taking the box that hold the Shobijin. "Maui, you'll have to _fly_ us over there, since we've no time to build a sail!"

"I've got _just_ the form to help me do that, Moana!", Maui said. "Hop aboard & leave the rest to me! Come on, Drumstick!"

Most everyone was already aboard before Maui even finished speaking, sans for one individual.

Heihei walked over to the new raft the group constructed & ran right into the side of it. The rooster continued on going forward into the side of the wooden raft, repeatedly banging his head against it until Maui flipped the chicken into it with his foot, landing into Dayo's arms with ease.

 _It looks like Drumstick took my advice!_ , Maui thought amusingly.

With all his friends aboard, the demigod raised his hook & brought it down before a flash of light erupted. When it vanished, Moana & her friends gasped at the form that Maui now became: a large 20-foot pterodactyl with a 50-foot wingspread, complete with clawed feet & pointed beak with teeth.

Grins of satisfaction were adorned by all faces, including Pua's.

"Now _that's_ very impressive, Maui!", Moana said.

"Like I told you, Moana…I've been _practicing!_ ", Maui pterodactyl said. "Now…let's tail those two butterflies & see if we can't lend them a hand, whaddya say?"

Everyone nodded as Maui used his clawed feet to grab the post/handle before using his wings to get himself & his passengers airborne, taking off in the same direction Mothra, Battra & their two adversaries went.

Considering their quarries got a big head-start, Maui had to put on extra speed in order to catch up.

 _Wherever you're following them to, Mothra, Battra…may Hedorah & Manu Ahi advance no further!_, thought Maui as he strained to keep up.

He only hoped there'd still be people to save by the time _they_ arrive.

 _The Island of Hawaii:_

On this sunny day, people were enjoying the warm weather & fine dining of fish & other wildlife that inhabit the largest island on this archipelago chain of eight lands in the heart of the Pacific Ocean.

Because of this fact, it is known & often referred to as 'The Big Island'.

Some men were making slight repairs on their huts, while women & children were frolicking through the land & fields with their animals they've kept as pets. From playing fetch with sticks to giving a good fun chase just for sheer joy, they've never been happier in all their lives on this archipelago of islands.

One young girl suddenly sees something from the corner of her eye – a pair of somethings – and she stared at them intently.

"Hey look, mommy…birdies! _Big_ birdies!", she said as her mother came & looked to the area her daughter was staring/pointing at. Even in the bright sunlight, she could make out a pair of objects that were growing in size with every second that passes, followed by two more that seemed to trail right behind the first two. Several others were also looking in the same direction the mother & her child were staring, their own curiosity spiking.

When these objects became larger, they gasped at the sights.

What was coming their way were anything _but_ birds, sans one, which was literally on fire all around.

Manu Ahi & Hedorah made loud cackling sounds that motivated the people on Hawaii to get moving & seek safer shelter. The young girl who first spotted the monsters was grabbed by her mother before she ran with her child to run for the nearest cave, just as the firebird shot his yellow beam at the fleeing humans on the ground. The projectile caused a fiery explosion that sent clusters of dirt, grass & even people flying everywhere. Screams filled the area as the people who were enjoying a day of sunshine, warmth & fun were now running for their lives as Manu Ahi swooped down to catch a group of people in his toothy beak.

In one mouthful, the firebird consumed as many as 10 people, all of whom were immediately burned upon contact of the creature's fire. These charred bodies went down the monster's gullet & digested.

Hedorah splattered several more with its globs of acidic mud, hitting them in the bodies & some even being hit in the face. The effects were immediate: people started to burn upon contact, & their flesh was literally melting away, leaving only bones & clothing that was fiercely decayed. Others were doused with Hedorah's toxic fumes as the smog monster passed by, having the same effect on those poor unfortunate souls.

Enraged by the deaths Hedorah & Manu Ahi were causing, Mothra put on a burst of speed before she attacked by using her antennae beams which struck Manu Ahi in the back, getting his attention. The firebird screeched in agony & made a 180 degree turn to engage the butterfly while Battra went on ahead to deal with Hedorah; Mothra's grudging partner _did not_ appreciate the brief mud bath _or_ toxic fumes he inhaled before, & he was going to make the horrid smog monster pay for its atrocities, which are even _worse_ than what Battra himself could inflict.

By the time Maui caught up with Mothra, he & the others could see several people already dead & more dying as Mothra & Battra were in a full-scale assault against Manu Ahi & Hedorah, with many huts destroyed & areas which have caught ablaze by the firebird.

The scenario made their hearts feel like they've been squeezed & ruptured by a powerful hand.

"It's _horrible!_ ", Dayo said, surveying the scene from their raft. "From all this carnage, I can't tell if _anybody_ had survived this! Can _you_ , Moana?"

"Not so far, Dayo!", Moana said. "But let's keep searching: there's _got_ to be some that _did_ get away in time!"

"I'll make another sweep of the area, ladies!", Maui pterodactyl said before doing as he promised. "Let's all hope this trip of ours _won't_ be in vain!"

For another two minutes of checking the area, the group come across only the dead: some whole, while others were all but dissolved into bones. Neither Moana, Dayo or even Maui have ever seen anything like it. Even Lalotai was _never_ this brutal, considering its monstrous inhabitants; monsters like Manu Ahi & Hedorah make _those_ creatures seem like no more than guppies or sea horses.

Even Tamatoa would cower against monsters like them…and _he_ doesn't get scared so easily.

 _It's probably_ how _Kiapolo got that filthy crab to serve that witch!_ , Maui thought, believing she used the monsters on her leash to scare Tamatoa enough to make him her servant.

It made his resentment for his ex-lover all the more stronger.

Maui put it aside for now, as he saw something that put his mind back on the task at hand.

"Maui, over there…fifty feet up ahead!", Moana said.

"I see it too, Moana! Hang on back there, folks…we're gonna make a landing!", Maui replied, descending to the ground & placing the raft down 10 feet from a group of people who were buried under debris that used to be the huts they once lived in. Those that could looked up to witness a giant pterodactyl carrying a wooden raft in its talons make a landing only 20 feet away, fearing it would pluck them from where they lay & eat them. How surprised they were as this giant flying reptile disappeared in a flash of light & became a large person with numerous tattoos all over as a pair of young girls climb their way out of the raft & onto the ground before heading over towards them.

Pua was asked to stay behind & guard the Shobijin, along with Heihei.

The piglet saluted & squealed his approval.

When the people saw that it was none other than the famed demigod Maui, their hopes rose as he & his two young helpers started removing debris from off their persons & getting them to safety.

"Maui! Thank the heavens you came!", said one man pinned under a log.

"Just hold tight, sir: my friends & I will get you all out!", Maui said, lifting the log in one hand & taking the man out with the other. If asked if he's able to help getting the rest out, the man answered he can & joined the group.

Moana & Dayo were just as busy with helping those that were trapped, even as Mothra & Battra battled Hedorah & Manu Ahi overhead not too far away. Every now & then, they would take a quick glance at their duel, praying that Mothra & her reluctant partner can keep the smog monster & firebird busy long enough to get the people safely to their caves or other safe refuge from attacks like this.

 _Just give us ten minutes at most, Mothra…we're counting on you!_ , Moana thought, helping Dayo get a woman out under a grove of smaller debris.

They continued moving debris & getting people out even as various sounds of explosions, roars/cackling erupted everywhere. All these sounds & more were audible even though the battle was numerous kilometers away.

A large fireball exploded from Manu Ahi's beam, setting trees ablaze as he tried cutting Mothra in half with it. The firebird kept his beam on & carried it across the land, scorching the ground & burning trees to a crisp wherever it went. Mothra stayed ahead of the deadly projectile, keeping Manu Ahi away from any densely populated areas & fight the firebird with as little loss of human/animal life as she could.

Battra had no such qualms: firing his prism beams at Hedorah as it made another pass, the butterfly's weapon had detonated a few huts in another part of the island, blasting them to kindling & coming close to doing the same to those that were evacuating their homes when they first spotted the flying creatures.

Most made it out with only a few minor scrapes on their person.

Some, however, didn't make it out at all: when Hedorah launched more globs of his acidic mud at Battra, some of it landed on the escaping humans & were dissolved immediately, their skeletons being the only sign of proof of their existence. Others were asphyxiated when Hedorah spewed its toxic fumes among the crowd, sharing the same gruesome fate. Battra wasn't spared either: as the butterfly chased his quarry, he was struck by globs from Hedorah's rear, these hitting Battra on his wings & slightly on his face. Each area the mud landed sizzled & burned where it touched, & even Battra felt the searing pain through his exoskeleton. A roar of pain & displeasure in getting the smog monster's lethal mud baths has made the lepidopteran mad, & Hedorah was about to discover _why_ Battra is _not_ an enemy to be trifled with.

Gaining altitude, Battra fired his prism beams at Hedorah's head, the shot disfiguring his enemy's pliable head & causing it to lose its balance & concentration before taking a dive & crashing on the ground as a gooey mess of mud. Battra kept firing his prism beams to keep his foe from morphing back into his flying form, but the smog monster does anyway into his bipedal form of two legs, dripping forearms & red eyes. Battra nearly got seared by Hedorah's red eye beam, but managed to pull away before the butterfly creature could be hit in the face. Rising to an altitude of 150 meters, Battra went into a dive & fired at Hedorah in a dive-bomb attack which struck the smog monster square in the face & head, his beams entering straight into his enemy's body all the way down to its feet before pulling out.

Powerful as his attack was, Battra's plan still wasn't enough to dissolve, let alone _melt_ , Hedorah.

His pliable enemy simply made a chortle of a noise as if mocking him in a laugh of some sort.

The smog monster would soon learn that Battra hasn't any sense of humor, & the dark-colored butterfly did a series of swooping attacks that included multiple hits on his foe from his prism beams which struck Hedorah everywhere from his main torso to his limbs. Battra kept the barrage up, swooping left, right & every which way all the while letting Hedorah have it with a shot of prism with each pass. Even as the smog monster fired its eye beam at Battra, the giant lepidopteran kept up the assault in hopes that this monotonous attack will have _some_ impact on this creature, which was as mutable as water & as deadly as a lava flow.

Because of those factors which favored Hedorah, it was still standing even after a severe bombardment of various prism bean assaults by Battra, which confused & surprised the butterfly beast. He gave his all in a deadly attack on the mud monster, & it was _still_ standing tall with seemingly no damage to it whatsoever.

And Battra kept this assault up for over 15 minutes!

Racking his brain, the butterfly beast ponders on another way to defeat his deadly foe.

Hedorah attacks with a duo of his red eye beam & mud glob assaults.

 _Mothra vs. Manu Ahi:_

The firebird was too busy duking it out with his lepidopteran enemy to pay any attention to the fleeing humans, all of which were being lead to safety by Moana & her group to the caves not far from their current position. Mothra unleashed her lightning attack over Manu Ahi, which had a devastating effect upon the firebird: scrambling his mind & scorching the flesh underneath his fiery aura. Repeated hits by this method of assault for several minutes was beginning to unhinge Manu Ahi's brain, & the firebird went into a frenzy.

His first act of lashing out was at Mothra's face as Manu Ahi wanted nothing better than to take a big chunk out of it with his toothed beak, but not before softening it up first with his heat beam. Mothra easily dodged this, as she had predicted her foe would attempt this method of attack. As Manu Ahi passed, the giant butterfly sprayed the firebird with a multitude of sharp, cone-shaped stingers from her abdomen, all of which penetrated his flesh as his fiery aura gave no shield against these either. Manu Ahi screeched in protest & great pain as he crash-landed on the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust & setting fire to the brush by his feet. Groggy from the stingers in his hide, Manu Ahi spotted a group of humans fleeing the terror that has invaded their home. The firebird opened his beak to unleash his beam & fricassee the little life forms alive, but Mothra dove at the last second, putting up a barrier shield which not only blocks Manu Ahi's heat ray, but also _redirects it_ back to him. The firebird gets struck by his own weapon, causing a gash along his right side that bled almost like a waterfall.

The firebird unleashed a screech of anguish from this backfiring attack, & Manu Ahi went for a more _physical_ approach in his assault by making a leap at Mothra, who was still acting like a living shield for the fleeing humans that Moana & her group were escorting to the caves. Chief Tui's daughter & her friends took a brief look at the firebird's leap at Mothra, seeing them get into a tumble as Manu Ahi raked at the giant butterfly with the claws on his feet & wing hands, creating cuts on Mothra's person that bled as her shield gave no protection against his animalistic fury.

Green blood stained Mothra's fur as she screeched with each hit she received from the firebird, & scorch marks were also present wherever they landed. Mothra fought back with her lightning attack, but this time Manu Ahi was too much in a berserker fury to pay it any mind, even though it _was_ hurting him like it did before.

Even with an extra power boost from Te Fiti when she gave her life force to revive her, Mothra was still getting a beating from this crazed monster, & unless she does something fast, Te Fiti's resuscitation of the guardian of Infant Island will be all for naught.

Mothra needed to do some quick thinking to save herself, & Battra's too busy with _his_ opponent to come to her aide.

In the midst of their scuffle, Manu Ahi spotted Moana, Maui & Dayo as they continued getting people away from the dueling monsters. A distant memory entered the firebird's mind, & he caught the trio staring right back at him.

Their image was still fresh in Manu Ahi's mind, & he recalled the trio from that other island before they tried to make an escape before it got thwarted by Hedorah, believing they blew up along with their boat. Instead, he finds them helping their fellow humans fleeing the destructive melee.

Unable to turn away or flee for safety for themselves, Moana, Maui & Dayo were staring at what could be their very deaths staring directly at them as Manu Ahi would make certain that they _won't_ cheat their demise a second time.

"He _remembers_ us…doesn't he?", Dayo said in a whisper, the fear evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid he _does_ , Dayo!", Maui said, being just as scared.

 _Mom, dad, everyone…forgive us!_ , Moana thought fearfully, believing this to be the end as Manu Ahi lit up the interior of his beak, ready to shoot his beam at his hapless/helpless prey.

From the center of her thorax, Mothra unleashed a powerful emerald beam at Manu Ahi, hitting him square in the chest & pushing him off her just as the firebird launched his own beam at Moana & her friends, which missed them by only a few feet as it shot upwards as he was being knocked backwards by this unexpected attack. As the humans ran for cover after getting spared a death of incineration, Manu Ahi skidded on the ground upon his back, setting more of the brush aflame. Mothra followed it up by a twin blast of her antennae beams that gave the firebird more punctures in his flesh that bled in retaliation for the wounds he inflicted upon her.

Stubborn as a mule, Manu Ahi unleashed his heat beam at his hated enemy, who flew off to avoid getting more scorch marks. The deadly projectile followed the butterfly everywhere she went, unintentionally sentencing many trees & brush to a fiery death as they each spontaneously combust into flames & creating an inferno. Mothra realized that her enemy will not relent on his attack: he'll keep up the momentum until he makes contact with & destroys her once & for all, even if he has to burn down _all_ of Hawaii & its entire archipelago.

Mothra couldn't allow for that to happen; she needed to use a strategy that will benefit her in this battle & perhaps give some assist to Battra at the same time.

An idea came to mind that would enable Mothra to _do_ just that: having Manu Ahi's beam on her tail, Mothra had gone & flown over to where her grudging partner Battra was fiercely battling with Hedorah, both of whom concentrated on one another instead of what was coming their way. Mothra chirped a warning to Battra as she made her approach, & he acknowledged it by rising up several meters into the air as Mothra stayed low to the ground, keeping Manu Ahi's beam in parallel with her. She flew right alongside where Hedorah stood & flew past the smog monster, who turned to see a yellow beam of energy come its way & pass through its midsection like a blade through flesh. Manu Ahi relents his attack, realizing what he'd done: the top half of Hedorah suddenly fell over & hit the ground in a splat, leaving its legs still standing on their own.

Manu Ahi's brief pause gave Battra an opportunity to strike, & he does so with his prism beams as he hits Manu Ahi square in the face that caused him to shriek in agony & left him temporarily blinded.

Already Hedorah was beginning to reform itself & Manu Ahi will soon be on the offensive again, so Mothra uses the time they have to engage Battra not in a fight, but in words: they fly up to each other & engage in a series of chirps & roars that were the way they 'communicate', just as humans do themselves. Their conversation was not unnoticed by Moana & her friends, nor was it ignored by the Shobijin & Pua, who watched the conflict by the rim of their raft.

Pua snorted in wonder as the Shobijin made the piglet a translation.

"Mothra is suggesting a strategy that will get rid of both Hedorah _and_ Manu Ahi simultaneously", they said. "All she asks is that Battra trusts her long enough for it to work…"

They pause to listen to more of their conversation before completing their translation.

"In which he agrees."

Pua snorted/squealed happily, making the ladies smile in delight.

By the time their conversation ended, Hedorah had fully reformed itself as its halves rejoined & made it whole again, while Manu Ahi's vision cleared after the sucker-punch by Battra's prism beams. Both butterflies chirp & roar at their two deadly foes, taunting them into another fight.

A shot of prism & antennae beams in their direction is all that was needed to get them stirred up.

Turning tail, Mothra & Battra went in opposite directions as Manu Ahi followed Mothra once again, as Hedorah morphed into its flying form & pursued Battra. The smog monster fired its eye beam at Battra, making scorch marks on his abdomen, thorax & even wings. The dark-colored butterfly roared in agony, but didn't deter from the plan Mothra & he agreed upon, so the creature would endure it. Mothra was getting a similar treatment from Manu Ahi, with her fur receiving a bad burning from the firebird's beam. She was feeling somewhat drained from the hits she was enduring, & her speed was decelerating to match that of her relentless pursuer.

Amid the pain she was receiving, Mothra stood by her plan as Battra himself was, despite the numerous hits both butterflies were receiving from the ones who wish them dead.

Mothra & Battra took their battle with Manu Ahi & Hedorah in a southern direction to an area where there were little to no humans/animals around to be caught in the crossfire/melee. When they finally arrive at their destination, the butterflies put the second part of their plan into action: having already traveled apart in reaching their desired area, the lepidopterans suddenly change course & make a beeline for each other, heading in a direct collision course. Hedorah & Manu Ahi stay right on their tails & continue their barrage on their enemies, each firing of their beams making contact & causing more damage to the flying insects, neither of which deter nor stray from their current course.

It was like they _intend_ to collide with each other on a suicide mission.

Neither Manu Ahi nor Hedorah would have a problem with it: once they do one another in, they would feast upon their flesh before causing more havoc on the Hawaiian Islands & its defenseless populace.

An act of suicide is _exactly_ how it looks to Moana & her friends, & even Pua couldn't believe what he was being a witness to. The piglet squealed in worry as the Shobijin continue to stare.

"Please do not worry, Pua", they said assuredly. "Mothra's plan is a most sound & clever one. Just trust her. You will see."

Pua still worried, but stayed silent & watched.

The Shobijin sent a similar message telepathically to Moana, Maui & Dayo, & they all stared in wonder.

 _What exactly_ is _your plan, Mothra?_ , the trio thought unexpectedly in unison.

Mothra & Battra stayed on their paths toward each other, even as they receive continuous hits from Hedorah's eye beam & Manu Ahi's own from his beak. The two butterflies were now only over 100 meters from colliding with one another in a maneuver that was sure to cause the splattering of both their heads into disgusting ichor, & their bodies descending like literal dead weight.

Most would think that was _crazy_ for two monster butterflies to do on a suicide mission, but in reality, that is only what Mothra & Battra _want_ Hedorah & Manu Ahi to think.

All they have to do is chase them until the right moment.

The distance between both butterflies was closing in rapidly, as they were now 70 meters from each other.

It shrank with every second that passed.

60…50…40…30…20…10…

At 5 meters from one another, Mothra & Battra made their move.

The Guardian of Infant Island broke off by soaring upwards, while her partner went & took a dive. Now it was Manu Ahi & Hedorah who were on a collision course with each other, & since both monsters were literally right on the tails of their quarry, neither creature could dodge their advance, let alone stop in time from preventing the inevitable.

Like two opposing forces, Manu Ahi & Hedorah crashed with an impact that vibrated the air & was felt by all on the ground. As soon as the two monsters collided, Hedorah was set ablaze by Manu Ahi's fiery aura as its body sizzled, bubbled & burned by the firebird's intense body heat that was even stronger than Mothra & Battra's own. The dreaded smog monster cackled in agony as it started to dissolve & wither away into nothing, becoming mere flakes of ashes as it dissipated.

Manu Ahi fared no better: Hedorah's acidic/toxic mass was powerful enough to horribly burn even the firebird's flesh & badly scorch it. Although surrounded by a fiery aura, Manu Ahi _is_ still a living animal beneath it, & can become just as injured as any living creature – something Mothra discovered during their scuffle.

Now she used that very knowledge to help turn the tables against the firebird, & in the process destroy _his_ partner at the same time in a simple task of getting two birds with one stone.

There was _another_ reason why Mothra wished to take their adversaries to this particular area: unbeknownst to Hedorah _or_ Manu Ahi, they collided over the mouth of Mauna Loa, which is said to be one of the very largest volcanoes in all the world, if not _the_ largest. This lack of knowledge to the firebird was sure to seal his fate: Mothra & Battra went above the fiercely-weakened creature & commenced firing upon him, with Battra letting loose with his prism beams, as Mothra did the same with her antennae beams & lightning attack. The impact felt like tons of rocks fell upon Manu Ahi, & he started to be forcefully descended into the mouth of Mauna Loa, screeching in agony from the projectiles he was bombarded with.

But even in an extremely weakened state, Manu Ahi refused to give in: the firebird shot forth his heat beam from his beak, but this time its power was lessened due to the serious injuries he sustained from colliding with Hedorah. The firebird pushed against the beam barrage to exact his rage upon both lepidopterans, doing his best to ignore the immense agony his failing body was experiencing & receiving.

Mothra & Battra saw Manu Ahi's attempts to resist their barrage & still put up a fight, determined to make both flying insects pay for their blasphemy. The two allies know they need to put up a stronger barrage, lest their battle will continue in ways that even they couldn't imagine, & the firebird will _learn_ from his mistakes should their duel be all but renewed.

That extra burst of strength needed to put Manu Ahi in his place came in the form of Mothra's emerald beam from the middle of her thorax between her legs. It struck the firebird in the chest & caused the most intense anguish to him, feeling his own strength ebbing away. Coupled with another volley of Mothra's painful stingers, Manu Ahi had no more energy left, & he lost consciousness just as he was falling into the mouth of Mauna Loa, his death throes being heard everywhere in the vicinity while he descends to his demise.

Manu Ahi entered the volcano's mouth, diving into & disappearing underneath the lava flow which erupted with a deafening blast & shooting up a plume of lava that blossomed like a flower. Mothra & Battra had steered clear of the volcano's opening just before the sudden blast, never getting touched by even a drop of the lethal liquid within.

The terrible firebird, Manu Ahi, was no more. Neither was the hideous smog monster, Hedorah.

Battra & Mothra let out a roar/chirp in victory over their foes before the latter started flying over the mouth of Mauna Loa in a circular pattern, her body glowing as she creates a large mystic seal that surrounds Mauna Loa's mouth & thus sealing Manu Ahi within it. This was explained to Moana & Maui by Dayo, having known of Mothra's ability in keeping mystical foes trapped by the butterfly's seal, & since Manu Ahi _is_ partly a mystical creature, her mystic seal should do the trick.

During her little light show, Mothra's wounds were fully healed & her body hasn't a scratch anywhere. She even had Battra's wounds completely healed up, & the dark-colored insect has never looked or felt better, as his vitality was also restored thanks to Mothra. The two butterflies faced each other to engage in another conversation, which lasted for a few minutes before Battra turned & started to fly off, but not before offering his brief partner a quick message.

Having done his duty, Battra flew off over the landscape & out into the ocean, vanishing from sight in no time.

Several minutes later, Maui (transformed into a horse) arrived back at the raft, with Moana & Dayo upon his back before they dismount & Maui became human again. Pua, the Shobijin & Heihei all awaited them, with the little piglet wagging his little tail like a puppy upon seeing Moana, getting his head patted by her.

"Glad to see _you're_ okay too, Pua…along with Heihei & the Shobijin here", Moana says.

"Yes, Moana…all of us here are without any injuries", the Shobijin say as Heihei was busy pecking at seeds that only _he_ could see. "Glad to see the same can be said of you three."

"It was a dangerous road we went down, but we're good notwithstanding", Dayo said before getting into a brief slump. "I only wish I could say the same about those who we _couldn't_ rescue in time."

The group shared Dayo's feelings on the matter: too many good innocent people died under Hedorah's toxic gas & mud, along with Manu Ahi's literal fiery temper & voracious appetite, creating a melancholy mood on their victory.

Each one took a breath & exhaled in sorrow of the lives they could _not_ save from the monsters' attacks.

"It _is_ very unfortunate about those who perished horribly which we were unable to save in time", said the Shobijin. "Mothra's feelings on the matter reflect your own, but please consider that as bad as this tragedy was, we can all agree on that it could've been much worse."

The twin priestess' words gave Moana & her friends some relief of the guilt, even if it was marginal in scale.

"It's sad, ladies, I know", Moana said, being the first to strengthen up. "But Dayo, Maui, we have _other_ things to worry about right now…like what's happening over at Motunui! Don't forget who's all but _conquered_ it, not to mention who we've left behind!"

Moana's sudden reminder made Dayo & Maui put their grief aside, getting replaced by anger & determination.

"Moana's _right_ , Dayo!", Maui said. "We need to free our friends & your parents from that devilish witch Kiapolo! I shudder to even _think_ what she & her lava minions are putting them through right now, not to mention that filthy crab Tamatoa!"

"I agree, Maui!", Dayo said. "I only wish that Battra hadn't left: Mothra & us could certainly have used his help against Dagarah, who is _also_ holding Moana's island home captive! Why _did_ Battra take off anyway? Doesn't he _know_ that Dagarah still lives?"

"After Manu Ahi & Hedorah were defeated, Battra had decided to allow Mothra to finish the job they started", the Shobijin explain. "Keep in mind that Battra's personality differs from Mothra's, even though both are destined to protect the Earth we live on: when Battra was created shortly after Te Ka rose, he was created without conscience or remorse to do whatever is necessary to neutralize threats to this planet, regardless of how many lives were sacrificed in the process. Mothra tried to dissuade him of that devious line of thinking, but Battra would have none of it: it's who & what he is, & shan't stray from his course. But before departing, Battra _did_ offer his thanks to her for assisting to defeat a pair of enemies that could easily have killed them both. For now, Battra chose to depart, leaving Mothra with the task of finishing off Dagarah, Tamatoa & Kiapolo, & restoring peace to Motunui & the world once again."

"Then let's make haste & get ourselves _back_ to Motunui as soon as we can!", Dayo said. " _My_ parents are _also_ in that nasty witch & crab's clutches, & I fear for _their_ safety, just as Moana & Maui do!"

"Everybody into the raft, people!", Maui said. "We're about to get airborne again, courtesy of yours truly!"

"Actually, Maui… _you_ should get inside the raft as well", the Shobijin said. "Mothra has a better – and _faster_ – way to get us back to Motunui. Please trust us…and her."

Seeing the smiles on the twin priestesses – and that of Moana & Dayo – helped convince Maui to do as suggested by the six-inch twins, getting aboard & placing the Shobijin back in their box as he does so. Pua stood by the box just as Heihei walked up & started to peck at the floor next to the twins before Moana placed a spare coconut shell atop his head, ceasing his activity.

The seventeen-year-old islander smirked in amusement as the Shobijin, Pua, Dayo & Maui grin from his antics.

Once everyone was inside, Mothra chirped as she made her way towards them, her image betting bigger the closer she got.

She extended her legs & opened her six feet.

 **CHAPTER IX**

 _The Island of Motunui:_

Kiapolo thought she had it all: an island with slaves of her own & that of her lava minions, a trio of monsters & a giant crab to crush any opposition, & her ex-lover & his friends meeting a grisly demise.

Instead, she was faced with a scenario that changed from absolute control & order to complete & utter chaos: the islanders of Chief Tui & their Infant Islander friends revolted against her & her lava minions, making their escape into the jungle, Tamatoa squaring off against a large 50-55-foot tall yeti-like creature called Blizzard, & her larger pet of a monster Dagarah was now engaged with not one, but _two other_ giant creatures that appeared right out of the blue. One is a gargantuan snake 300 meters long with green flesh, while the other is a 60-meter tall aquatic dinosaur with orange flesh, black spots & a long giraffe-like neck & fins down its back.

Manda & Titanosaurus fought with fierce animal ferocity against the triphibian monster, who fights back with an equal burst of savagery that turned the water they splashed in to white foam. Dagarah fired his Irabushan beam at the monster serpent, but Manda simply dodged it to one side before going underwater to avoid another blast, followed by that of Dagarah's electrical beams from his wing spikes. Titanosaurus bit down on the triphibian monster's right wing & tried to tear off a chunk of it, but he gets a swat in the head by Dagarah's tail & forced the aquatic dinosaur to release his foe. With Titanosaurus dazed from the blow, Dagarah went underneath the waves himself & spotted Manda almost immediately: giving chase to the gargantuan snake, Dagarah fired his Irabushan & electric beams in a simultaneous manner, believing at least _one_ of them was bound to score a hit.

But Manda was in his element, & his amazing speed belied his massive size: with the grace of an eel, Manda has dodged, weaved & avoided every blast thrown at him by Dagarah, no matter how fiercely he tried. In a short time, the gargantuan snake reached his quarry & opened his maw to put the bite on Dagarah's right leg. The triphibian creature swam ahead before Manda could seize his teeth around his limb & seriously maul it. As he passed, Manda received a hard swat himself in the head from Dagarah's tail which made Manda see stars in his vision. This gave Dagarah time to do a 180 degree turn & headed straight for Manda again, firing his three beams.

And _this_ time, two of them connected: Dagarah's Irabushan & left electric beams struck Manda along the side of him, the hits feeling like hitting the edge of a mountainside at high speed. The blow caused Manda to bellow a roar of pain & left him disoriented, giving Dagarah time & the chance to snatch the dazed serpent in his mouth just underneath his front legs. The pressure of Dagarah's bite caused Manda to bleed as teeth punctured his scaled flesh, with a roar of anguish mixed in. Manda retaliated with a bite of his own on his enemy's neck, but Dagarah ignored it & started to go up towards the water's surface, his prize in tow.

Dagarah burst through with a plume of water that sprayed everywhere & spread his wings as he took to the air with Manda coming along for the ride. The gargantuan snake tried biting Dagarah's head & placed pressure upon it, but it was too well-protected by his crests atop. Manda even tried raking at his foe's face with his front legs, but these were not long enough to reach, & were left dangling uselessly.

From his vantage point, Titanosaurus watched as Dagarah took to the skies with Manda in his mouth. The aquatic dinosaur bellowed out a series of roars in order to antagonize & draw Dagarah's attention back towards him. Both the noise & Manda's constant gnashing/snapping at his face, wings & neck gave Dagarah all the motivation he needs: the triphibian monster will put an end to both creatures in a single blow, as he's grown quite weary of them.

Making a 180 degree turn in the air, Dagarah headed directly for Titanosaurus, who stood & watched as his enemy come on a straight course for his location. The triphibian creature fired his twin electric beams at the aquatic dinosaur, nearly hitting Manda but scoring an accurate hit on Titanosaurus in the chest, causing the dinosaur monster to bellow out in agony. Another pair of beams hit him in the neck just above the collarbone, & Titanosaurus submerged quickly before Dagarah could score a third hit on him. The triphibian monster picked up speed to Titanosaurus' location & was just about over his last known position, when something unbelievable happens.

Like an erupting volcano, Titanosaurus shot himself up from beneath the waves & crashed right into Dagarah's underside, the blow causing him to release Manda from his maw as all three monsters go into freefall & make a trio of powerful splashes, the vibrations felt upon the island especially where Kiapolo stood, on the shore.

Just behind her were a battling Tamatoa & Blizzard, both of which have taken ample hits as their battle reached a fever pitch.

Kiapolo knew this could be her swan song if things don't get swung back her way.

 _Fight, Dagarah!_ , she thought with urgency. _Should my lava minions, Hedorah, Manu Ahi and/or Tamatoa fail somehow & fall, _you're _my last hope in salvaging this mess!_

She kept her haze on both the water & that of the Tamatoa/Blizzard brawl.

Her heart continued skipping beats.

 _The jungles of Motunui:_

Chief Tui & his wife Sina have lead the charge into the lush jungles of their homeland after their breakaway from Kiapolo's lava minions, who were in literal hot pursuit of the escaping slaves. A group of them had their path impeded by attacks from coconuts, thick branches/logs & even stones, but their pursuit was not ceased: Kiapolo's minions would not stop until they were either rounded up & taken back to camp, or scorched alive for any & all that resist too fiercely.

After their defiant behavior earlier, the lava soldiers were hoping for incineration – slow & most extremely painful incineration, one they can savor with time.

Their path was blocked once again by a volley of spears from the islanders, most of which hit their marks. The projectiles came from somewhere in the bushes far ahead, as the islanders got themselves a great head-start & put even further distance from their pursuers with the obstacles they placed in their path. With little effort, the lava minions just burned away the spears to ashes before resuming pursuit.

Wherever they were, these horrid figures of living lava will track them down & make them suffer.

Even if they have to burn down the whole island to do it!

For 20-25 minutes, they found no trace of their prey as they reached a high area way above sea level.

Then, they heard the sound of twigs snapping, followed by a pair of thuds & a male & female crying out, mostly in pain.

It was the break Kiapolo's lava soldiers were waiting for: putting wicked, toothless grins on their faces, they all follow the source of the cries, which were more than loud enough for them to track with little difficulty. Going the same dirt path their prey went, the lava soldiers came to an abrupt stop when they approached a cliff: an open crevice 40 feet wide & a 60-foot drop with a raging river down below stood between them & the two humans on the opposite side.

Both lay on the ground still crying out in pain as they clutched their ankles, showing the lava soldiers they've all but sprained them & are unable to walk, much less run.

Laying their eyes upon the lava soldiers made their fears escalate, giving the horrors great satisfaction.

All they had to do to _get_ to the humans was cross the wooden bridge held together by strong vines, & each one of them was reluctant in going ahead with it, especially after watching the river below; one wrong move, & they could plummet to their deaths.

But as much as they feared the water below them, they were _more_ afraid of their master Kiapolo, not wanting to suffer her wrath should they fail in bringing the humans back for labor work.

So, facing the bridge & walking across it was the _only_ choice for them to make: taking careful but quick steps, the lava soldiers held the binds without melting them at the touch, focused on the two humans on the other side but also keeping their balance & daring not to look down. The man & woman watch as Kiapolo's lava minions make incredibly good progress getting across the bridge; in no time, they'll be all across & continue their relentless pursuit.

From what they can see, _all_ the lava soldiers were on the bridge, with only 20 feet of leftover space between them & the cliffs.

It was _exactly_ what the man & woman were waiting for, & they acted.

" _Chief Tui…NOW!_ ", they both shouted.

Kiapolo's lava soldiers stopped their advance on the bridge, confused at their sudden calling out. From behind a grove of brush where the man & woman lay (who both get up on their feet, completely unhurt), more islanders emerge from hiding & approach the cliff where the bridge was firmly tied to thick posts that stuck up from the ground. Sounds of movement from behind them also caught their attention, & the lava soldiers see Chief Tui, Sina & more Islanders make their presence known, walking up to the bridge supports on the opposite side of the bridge.

Those that were nearest the bridge supports on both sides carried sharp blades, capable of cutting vines with ease.

"Here! Have a _drink_ …on _us!_ ", Chief Tui said before nodding, giving those the signal to commence with phase two of his plan.

Kiapolo's lava soldiers cried out in trepidation as they rushed to make it back to the edge before the worst-case scenario for them can occur. It became too late: the islanders worked swiftly to cut the vines that bound the bridge to each set of posts, severing their supports in seconds. Even before the entire bridge fell, several lava soldiers were taking the plunge to the river below, turning into inert rock once they hit as each one steamed when they hit. All the rest have followed these chosen few, their cries of fear & defeat made louder by the echo of the crevice as they fell to their demise in the water below. One by one, lava soldiers splashed & sizzled before resurfacing as cooled, inanimate rock.

Kiapolo's minions were no longer a threat.

But the woman herself still was.

"Excellent plan, Chief…we've got them _good!_ ", the man who feigned a sprained ankle with his wife called out.

"That we did!", Chief Tui called back. "But now we have their leader Kiapolo, Tamatoa & Dagarah to deal with! Can you folks make it back to the village from here?"

"We remember the way, Chief!", called out the man's wife. "You just get _your_ group on your way, & we'll meet up there with _some_ kind of plan! And we pray that Blizzard, Manda & Titanosaurus are becoming successful in dealing with Kiapolo's monsters!"

"Same goes for us! See you all at the village!", Chief Tui finished before turning to his party & nodding, getting everyone moving again & retraced their footsteps.

In the back of his mind, Chief Tui said a prayer to her daughter, however faint in might be.

 _Whether or not you're still alive, Moana, Kiapolo will pay with her_ life _for what she did to you, Dayo, Maui_ and _Mothra!_ , he thought with fierce determination. _This I vow…even if it kills me!_

He broke off into a full-scale run, with Sina, Dayo's parents & the rest in hot pursuit.

 _Manda & Titanosaurus vs. Dagarah:_

Despite the violent jolt the three monsters received when they hit the water, each one was still ready & willing to fight: Manda gathered his bearings & streaked after Dagarah, who was swimming towards Titanosaurus in retaliation for the unexpected attack when he was airborne. Firing his trio of beams, the triphibian monster struck Titanosaurus in his chest with his Irabushan beam, causing the aquatic dinosaur to cry out in anguish before Dagarah rammed his full 17,700 metric ton weight into his dazed enemy & putting the bite upon his left arm. The aquatic dinosaur let out a yelp of surprise as Dagarah's powerful jaws closed in on his enemy's appendage, drawing blood in the water.

No matter how hard Titanosaurus punched/scratched his face with his free hand, Dagarah would not let his prey go, even when the dinosaur monster started biting his face & neck.

But Titanosaurus _can_ still swim, as he found out when he opened his tail to reveal a large fin which he swished back & forth in the water, creating a powerful propulsion that overrode Dagarah's. The dinosaur monster dragged his foe down further towards the ocean bottom, where he caused Dagarah to get slammed hard, creating a cloud of dust on impact & forcing the triphibian monster to release his prey.

Giving a roar of satisfaction, Titanosaurus kept up the momentum & attacked Dagarah while he was down, never giving him the chance to catch his bearings.

Moments later, Manda rejoined the fight.

 _On the shore:_

Kiapolo watched the battle on the ocean as the conflict between Tamatoa & Blizzard went in another area of the island & out of sight for the time being. But the sounds of their scuffle could still be heard nevertheless as it reached a fever pitch, with Blizzard's blaring roars & Tamatoa's taunts. She pondered how everything she worked hard for could go downhill so suddenly, & swore unrelenting/merciless revenge upon Chief Tui & his tribe for their insubordination.

And if by chance her ex-lover Maui & his friends Moana, Dayo & the Shobijin _are_ still alive somehow, Kiapolo will be sure to make _them_ suffer horribly too.

A distant but audible chirp filled the devil mistress' ears, & she looked over the horizon to witness a sight which she _knows_ she cannot be seeing.

 _Impossible!_ , Kiapolo thought angrily. _She_ couldn't _have survived…her wounds were too_ severe _for her to make a full recovery from!_

But she still couldn't deny the proof before her: against all odds, Mothra lived through her terrible ordeal, & was now making her way back to Motunui to finish what her parent started.

And with the absence of Hedorah _and_ Manu Ahi, Kiapolo can only assume that her two monsters were defeated by her, never knowing that Battra _also_ survived _his_ brush with death & had a hand in their demise.

Underneath the giant butterfly was a wooden raft of some kind that she held with her feet. When Kiapolo got a better view of it the closer Mothra came, she saw a trio of people standing over the railing at the front, looking back & having faces of fearlessness & determination.

Kiapolo couldn't _believe_ who they were – Dayo, Moana & Maui, all alive & well.

 _So…they_ did _survive Hedorah's blast after all!_ , she thought, partly with contempt but the other half with relief: it gave Kiapolo the chance to kill the three of them herself, & by her _own_ hands.

Kiapolo promises that they _won't_ be so fortunate a second time.

The devil mistress' presence could also be seen by Moana & her friends in their makeshift raft.

"I think Kiapolo can _see_ us from here, Maui!", Dayo says. "She'sprobably as stunned with seeing _us_ still alive as she is Mothra!"

"Glad to hear it, Dayo!", Maui said. "Because her disappointments are only going to _grow_ from this moment on!"

"Let's head down there & _end_ this for _good_ , Maui!", Moana said as Maui nodded.

" _Let 'er go, Mothra! I'll take it from here!_ ", the demigod shouted before Mothra let out a chirp to acknowledge his request. As one, Mothra's clawed feet released their raft as it went into freefall before Maui used his hook to change himself into his large pterodactyl form & grabbed the strut on the top with his own clawed feet. Using his wings to glide rather than fly, Maui landed his friends safely on the sandy shore sixteen feet away from his ex-lover before reverting back into his human form. Once landed, Moana & Dayo jumped out & stood alongside the demigod, fists clenched; the former held the box which held the Shobijin with one arm, with Pua jumping out with Heihei on his back.

The trio & Pua stared daggers at Kiapolo, who returned the favor with a literal fiery gaze.

"I don't know _how_ you three managed to survive when Hedorah destroyed your boat, but _I'm_ going to make you wish you _had_ been blown to bits!", Kiapolo said with ice in her tone.

"You're going to pay _dearly_ for what you did to my people, my friends _and_ my _family_ , Kiapolo!", Moana said with gritted teeth, her own voice stone cold.

"And just to let you know, Battra _survived_ his bout with Dagarah & helped Mothra _defeat_ Hedorah _and_ Manu Ahi!", Dayo adds. "Both of _them_ are now literal dust in the wind!"

It was priceless for the trio to see the shocked/devastated look on Kiapolo's face upon hearing the news of two of her monsters' demise.

"You're now down two monsters, Kiapolo!", Maui says. "If I were you, I'd make it _easy_ on yourself & _surrender_ before you do something you're gonna _regret_ later!"

"Surrender?!", Kiapolo scoffed. "As if: even if what you told me about Hedorah & Manu Ahi _is_ true, don't forget I _still_ have Dagarah & Tamatoa by my side, both of whom are now engaged in heavy battle with Titanosaurus, Manda & Blizzard…all of whom are _clearly_ outmatched! Not to mention that my lava soldiers are chasing down your friends & family for daring to incite a revolt against me! They're probably nothing but melted puddles of _mulch_ right now!"

" _Wrong_ , Kiapolo!", said a powerful voice from behind the trio, & they all turn to see a very-much alive Chief Tui, along with Sina, Dayo's parents & all the rest of the islanders emerge from behind the brush & approached Maui & company, their hearts soaring to find who they thought was dead to be very much alive as they are.

"Mom! Dad!", Moana & Dayo cried, running to their parents & hugging them close, with them doing the same.

"Moana!", Sina said with glee. "Bless the Gods you're alive, along with Maui, Dayo _and_ the Shobijin! We thought you were all _dead!_ "

Pua snorted in protest, unhappy that Moana's mother gave no mention of him _or_ Heihei, who _also_ nearly faced a certain death. Moana looked back at him with a reassuring smile, saying 'don't worry: they also meant you too'.

The piglet smiled & wagged his little tail gleefully.

Heihei just sat upon his back, coconut shell on his head & oblivious to it all like always.

Kiapolo could not believe her eyes when she saw Chief Tui, his wife & the other islanders & former slaves alive & in her presence.

"This can't _be!_ ", she said. "How _could_ you have survived the wrath of my lava soldiers?! What have you all _done_ with them?!"

"Oh, don't worry about your precious lava minions, Kiapolo!", Chief Tui said. "Unlike us, they couldn't stand the heat after all, so they went & took a plunge – straight on down into the river!"

"And now, it's going to be _your_ turn to take the icy plunge, witch!", Dayo's father snapped with everyone nodding in full agreement.

"Fools!", Kiapolo barked. "You can't stop me! I'm a _demigod_ like Maui here: immortal, powerful, & can fricassee enemies with but a _touch_ from my fingers! Care for _another_ demonstration?!"

On her last four words, Kiapolo lit up her right hand with electric voltage before raising it & shooting forth her bolts directly at Chief Tui, Sina & Moana, none of whom were able to dodge the blast in time.

Luckily, they didn't have to: Maui got in front of Kiapolo's discharge & deflected it with his magic fishhook – a move that surprised both friend & foe alike.

"Surprised, Kiapolo?", Maui scoffed with a sly smirk. "Thanks to Te Fiti, not only did she give Mothra a speedy & full recovery, she also enhanced my hook to do _more_ than just give me the ability to transform into whatever I wish! Now you face a _real_ challenge with me, unless you lay down & submit! If you do, I _will_ be lenient!"

Out in the ocean, Dagarah resurfaced with Titanosaurus & Manda in a violent free-for-all. At that moment, the giant crab Tamatoa was dragged backwards by Blizzard, as both combatants burst through the trees in a brutal fight of their own, with both taking several good hits on their persons.

Moana, Maui & Dayo were surprised to see Blizzard on Motunui, just as they were with Titanosaurus & Manda.

But considering the circumstances, they were _glad_ for it.

Kiapolo faced Maui again, her features as vicious as before.

"It'll be a _cold day_ down below before I _ever_ submit to the likes of you – lover!", she snapped with fire.

Maui turned to Chief Tui, Moana & all the rest.

"Folks, would it be too much to ask if you all could stand down & leave this to me?", he asked them.

They nodded without hesitation.

"Not at all, Maui. She's _all_ yours!", Chief Tui said.

"Thank you, Chief!"

"You're _welcome!_ ", Tui, Sina, Moana, Dayo & others say to the demigod, getting a smile on his face.

When he faced Kiapolo again, his smile turned into a menacing snarl.

"Have it _your_ way, Kiapolo!", Maui says, pointing his hook at her. "But remember: I _gave_ you a fair chance to do the right thing!"

"Ha! _This_ coming from the guy who _stole_ Te Fiti's heart & nearly doomed us all!", Kiapolo shot back.

"Forget it, dear: I went down that guilt trip once! It ain't gonna _work_ on me no more!"

"Don't worry, Maui: you'll be feeling an _abundance_ of guilt once you watch your _friends_ get fried to a crisp by my hands!"

"The _only_ way _you're_ going to touch _any_ of these people, Kiapolo, is _over my dead body!_ "

"I won't have a _problem_ with that!"

"Neither will I!"

Maui let out a battle cry as he charged after Kiapolo, with the devil mistress doing the same.

A centuries-old lover's quarrel was about to be settled – permanently.

 _Out in the ocean:_

Dagarah spat his Irabushan beam at Titanosaurus, who ducked his head as it passed over & hit only empty air. As he did, Manda wrapped his midsection around the triphibian monster's neck & began to squeeze with all his might. Thick as it was, Dagarah was feeling the intense pressure of constriction around his throat & was having trouble with getting air into his lungs. He tried firing his Irabushan beam, but Manda's tight constriction on his neck prevented him from unleashing it. Dagarah next shot both his electric beams from his wing spikes, hitting mostly water but also getting Manda with a clip on the side, which became more than enough for the gargantuan snake to uncoil & dive back into the water.

From behind, Dagarah was struck by multiple cone-shaped stingers which were deeply embedded into his flesh & caused him to cry out. Turning around he saw his hated enemy Mothra (reborn & stronger than before), & a fireball rage built up within him: his throat now free of Manda's suffocation, he fired his Irabushan beam at the lepidopteran, who rose above it & passed safely beneath her legs. She returned fire with a double shot of her antennae beams, which gave her enemy nastier scorch marks across his back. Dagarah really felt the burn of these, roaring in displeasure.

When Mothra was directly overhead Dagarah, she opened fire with the green beam from her underside, striking the triphibian monster further on his back. The burn forces Dagarah to go underneath the waves to seek cover/protection from Mothra's projectiles, who unleashed her emerald beam upon Dagarah's last known position. Unfortunately for her, the ocean _does_ give the triphibian monster the shield he needs against the butterfly's attacks, with her beam going only so far down & unable to reach her quarry.

For Dagarah, _his_ beams _didn't_ have that restriction: the crimson energy he's able to shoot from his dorsal fins are far more formidable, able to go through water with ease & strike enemies from above. Mothra was barely able to dodge this attack in time, just as Dagarah fired his Irabushan beam at Manda, hitting the gargantuan snake in the chest before he tumbled away in agony. With Manda temporarily out of the fight, Dagarah was down to two opponents.

Mothra circled the immediate area in search for her submersible enemy, with Titanosaurus doing the same from his position. Without warning, Mothra was hit from underneath by Dagarah's crimson energy beam, giving her no time in getting clear of the hit which created singed fur on her underside & legs, causing her to cry out. After another minute of searching for Dagarah, she was hit again, only this time it was on the wings, causing her the same pain. Once more, she was taken by surprise as Mothra was hit on her abdomen, just as she was about to unleash more of her stingers.

Try as she might, Mothra could not get a solid bead on her submersible enemy, much less score a direct hit on him. And she dared _not_ dive into the water either: unlike Manda, Titanosaurus, Hedorah _or_ Dagarah, Mothra (in her adult form) is _not_ a creature that can operate underwater, & will drown in the shortest of times if she tried.

But she _knows_ someone that _can_ : hovering near Titanosaurus, Mothra chirped an S.O.S. to the aquatic dinosaur & explained her situation in record time. She also entrusts her plan to him in dealing with the submersible menace.

Hearing what Mothra had to say, Titanosaurus gave a roar of approval, having liked what he listened to from his winged ally. Making a leap, Titanosaurus landed on his chest & submerged himself, going down until he saw Dagarah unleashing another barrage of his crimson energy from his dorsal fins. Titanosaurus bellowed at the triphibian monster & succeeds in getting his attention as Dagarah shot forth all three of his beams at the approaching aquatic dinosaur.

Not one managed to hit Titanosaurus even once, as the dinosaur monster became wise to his weapons.

Titanosaurus dodged a final beam from Dagarah's left wing spike before he reached for the appendage & grabbed it tightly in his claws before he started wrestling with it. Dagarah thrashed around like an underwater wild buck, doing what he could to get his foe off. But Titanosaurus would not be swayed or denied: he violently scratched at, punched & even bit down on Dagarah's left wing, causing bleeding wounds & flesh torn away. Manda, having recovered from the sucher-punch he received shortly before, joined in & went to work on Dagarah's other wing.

Catching on with the aquatic dinosaur's plan, Manda wrapped himself around Dagarah's right wing between the spike & his main body, squeezing with all his might. The triphibian monster bellowed in agony as his wings were being shredded & crushed by his two enemies, & because he couldn't turn his head to fire at either Titanosaurus _or_ Manda due to his neck's thickness, Dagarah was helpless as a baby.

Even his tail would be of no help, as Titanosaurus grabbed hold of it & broke it in half, having learned from his previous mistake. The snapping of bone & flesh made Dagarah cry out as his tail was now limp & useless to use for a weapon. All three monsters descend deeper beneath the water, reaching close to the bottom.

The audible snapping of bones, cartilage & flesh combined with that of Dagarah's bellowing in agony gave both Manda & Titanosaurus satisfaction. It also gave the aquatic dinosaur his cue: giving the monster serpent a quick relay of a plan he made with the butterfly flying overhead, Manda caught on & released his grip on Dagarah's wing, which were now both useless to the triphibian monster because of the torn ligaments holding them in place.

Getting underneath their limp enemy, Titanosaurus opened up his tail fin & began swishing it back & forth while using his upper body to push Dagarah upwards, with Manda also lending his assistance. The triphibian monster tried in using his front legs to fight off both creatures, but the aquatic dinosaur & gargantuan snake grabbed hold of them within their jaws & bit down to keep them steady. With Titanosaurus using his tail fin for faster propulsion, they were reaching the surface at high speed, & with Dagarah's front legs held firmly, he could neither escape nor fight in defense.

The water's surface was now only 70 meters away, & Titanosaurua & Manda went full speed.

When Dagarah broke the surface, he was released by his enemies & shot up high into the air from the momentum build-up, giving Mothra her chance. As she saw Dagarah resurface 120 meters away, she began to glow a golden yellow as she flew in closer to the triphibian monster, who could not get his wings to work to slow his fall after reaching up to a height of just over 200 meters.

He'd never have gotten the chance even if his wings _did_ work: Mothra flew in at near-blinding speed directly at Dagarah & passed by the helpless monster on the right in the blink of an eye. Time seemed to stand still as Dagarah all but stayed suspended in the air at a height of 110 meters as Mothra ceased her luminous glow & turned to see Dagarah beginning to partially glow himself as a line of yellow formed in his midsection before spreading out to the rest of his body. During Mothra's luminescence, she passed her right wing right through Dagarah's middle, with an incision that wasn't even felt by the triphibian monster…until now.

Dagarah was dissolving from the center out, his very person breaking up into particles that whisked away in the wind. Manda & Titanosaurus watch the spectacle from the water, happy to see their common enemy was dissipating like snow in the hot climate before their eyes. In no time, Dagarah vanished into thin air, uttering one final roar as his epitaph.

Another of Kiapolo's monsters had literally bitten the dust.

Mothra let out a chirp of satisfaction, with Titanosaurus & Manda doing so themselves…roaring aloud in joy of a defeated foe.

Now it was down to a giant coconut crab & the mastermind behind it all.

 _On the shores of Motunui:_

Despite once having strong feelings for each other at one time in their lives, neither Maui nor Kiapolo pulled any punches with one another: savage swings of punches, kicks of feet, flashes of deadly lightning bolts & swings from the demigod's fishhook all made for a vicious conflict between rivals that now despise & abhor each other to death.

Kiapolo launched another lightning bolt attack, but Maui jumped up to avoid it & swung his hook at his enemy when he came back down, hitting her along the side in a blow that sent her tumbling across the sand. Maui closed the gap as Kiapolo got up & caught Maui's hook as he swung it again, sending her voltage into his weapon as both stared daggers at one another.

It was a loathing that ran deep in both.

"You're _such_ a _fool_ , Maui!", Kiapolo snapped. "You took your duties in assisting the humans way too _seriously!_ "

"As if _you_ should _talk_ , Kiapolo!", Maui snapped back. " _You're_ a fool in _abandoning_ your duties & turned _against_ the humans – all because you believed your powers gave you _sovereignty_ over them!"

"Because I _do!_ Did you _really_ expect me to be no more than a _maid_ to these pathetic creatures for the rest of our eternal existence, bringing them warmth, food, wind, lands & the like whenever they desire it?! What _right_ do theyhave in believing that _we_ serve _them_ , when it should _really_ be the other way around?!"

"That's how _tyrants & dictators _are made, & the humans won't _take_ kindly to them! Our power is a responsibility we must _never_ take lightly, Kiapolo! You've all but _forgotten_ that, & it's _that_ reason why I intend on taking you _down_ , once & for all!"

"You're welcome to _try!_ "

Kiapolo swung her left leg & knocked Maui's from under him, causing him to trip & fall onto his side as his one-time lover rose up & struck with her bolts again. Once more, Maui used his hook to deflect the projectiles before using his left foot to hit Kiapolo in her solar plexus, which knocked the wind out of her temporarily. Maui rose up & raised his hook above his head, intent on slicing his female foe in half. Kiapolo gasped & dived to one side just in time before Maui brought it down with all his might, hitting only the sand itself. The devil mistress kicked Maui's fishhook out of his hands, putting it out of reach near Moana & company.

Kiapolo smiled fiendishly, with Maui grimacing in hatred.

" _That_ ought to put us on an even playing field, wouldn't you agree?", she says. "Now let's see how good you are _without_ your hook to hide behind!"

"I don't _need_ my hook to handle _you_ …dearest!", Maui snapped, throwing a right fist into Kiapolo's face with a force that knocked out two of her teeth. The devil mistress staggered back & used her forked tongue to lick up blood & find two empty holes in her gums to find them gone.

She looked at Maui & grimaced, minus two teeth.

"See? _I_ can fight you with one hand tied behind _my_ back!", Maui said, grinning in a mock tease.

In a cat-like move, Kiapolo struck at the demigod with the sharp nails from her right hand, scratching his face on the left side & leaving bleeding claw marks. The demigod cried out from this sudden & unexpected move.

Now it was Kiapolo's turn to grin with satisfaction.

"Funny thing…so can _I!_ ", she teased.

Maui gritted his own teeth as he charged his former lover like a cougar on the prowl & even growled like one, saying he was all but _steamed_ at his old flame, & their fight just got more intense than when it started.

Neither was going to stop until the other was dead & done for.

 _Blizzard vs. Tamatoa:_

Not far off where Maui & Kiapolo brawled, Blizzard & Tamatoa were in a fierce scuffle themselves: the yeti-like creature bellowed an angry roar & swung a right fist at the giant coconut crab, who dodged it with only a split-second to spare. Tamatoa retaliated by snapping his claws in a simultaneous manner, threatening to clip off the yeti-creature's face, hands, arms, & even open up his chest & throat. Blizzard was barely able to avoid getting skewered by the giant crustacean's claws, who moves with a swiftness despite his great size.

But Blizzard's no slowpoke either: on Tamatoa's next snatch attempt with his left claw, the yeti-beast snatched it in his hand with a grace for a creature his size. Before the coconut crab could make his next move, Blizzard dragged him across the sand & into a fresh grove of trees, breaking them like they were no more than twigs. Tamatoa then got tackled by his silver-furred enemy & engaged in another close-quarters confrontation that had limbs punching & teeth grimacing at each other. A bellow of pure animalistic fury echoed the area as Blizzard tried snatching at Tamatoa's eye stalks, nearly succeeding in his first try.

 _Now_ that _was way too close for_ my _tastes!_ , Tamatoa thought, knowing he'd better think of a way to get his large primate foe off of him _before_ he can get in a lucky shot.

Luckily, Tamatoa is a smart as he is big & fast.

Instead of going for his limbs, the giant crab snatched the yeti-beast by the shoulders, pinching down hard enough for them to bleed. Blizzard cried out as Tamatoa's claws dun in deep, making the crab grin fiendishly before tossing the yeti-creature over his shell & landing upon one of the abandoned small huts in the area, flattening it to splinters.

Tamatoa scuttled up to his fallen enemy, who now lies on his back.

A big grin was plastered across his face, & he chuckles amusingly.

"Is that all you _got_ , chimp?!", he mocked. "Because _I_ haven't even broken a _sweat_ yet!"

The giant coconut crab let out another laugh of pure amusement.

Blizzard couldn't decide what irritated him more: the crab's fighting prowess, or his annoying laughter that was meant to mock him & _his_ own combat ability.

Whatever the reason, Blizzard was tired of it, & plans to bring the crustacean down by any means necessary.

Rising up with unexpected grace & velocity, Blizzard swung his right fist at Tamatoa to deliver a powerful punch directly into his face. But the crab was even swifter: with his left claw, he snatched his arm by the wrist & held it firmly. The yeti-beast swung his left fist to counter the attack, but Tamatoa anticipated the move & grabbed it as well…and at the very same area.

More chuckling from the crab ensued.

"Sorry, monkey boy!", he teased. "You'll have to do a whole lot better than _that_ if you want any chance of taking _me_ down!"

What Tamatoa may not know is that Blizzard has been alive for centuries, & in that span of time, has developed a great wisdom which helped to make him as much an expert combater as most any other living creature on Earth. The yeti-beast inhales deeply to put the freeze on Tamatoa, but the giant crab positioned his arms directly in front of his face hard, causing the stunned silver-furred monster to reel from the sudden pain.

"Uh-uh, frosty!", the giant crustacean says with a grin. "You ain't giving _me_ a cold shoulder twice! And since I heard somewhere that a monkey's paw is supposed to grant _wishes_ to anyone in possession of them, looks like I've got myself a _pair_ of said items…right in my very own claws!"

Tamatoa grinned wider as he began squeezing his claws on Blizzard's wrists, drawing blood as the yeti-beast had bellowed a roar of anguish in feeling the teeth digging into his flesh.

"Oh, don't worry about losing _your_ monkey's paws, fella!", Tamatoa mocked. " _I'll_ be sure to put them both to _great_ use…much better than _you've_ ever used them!"

Again, Tamatoa underestimated Blizzard's fighting prowess.

Even in a dire situation such as this, the yeti-beast knew how to handle himself: using Tamatoa's very own claws for leverage, Blizzard made a short leap that put him in something of a suspended position before giving the giant crab a double kick in the face with both feet, causing Tamatoa to release his hold on his foe & being driven back a good 35 meters, giving the combatants some breathing room. Tamatoa's vision was blurred from Blizzard's surprise hit, & was clobbered in the face _again_ by the yeti-beast before he could see the blow coming, causing stars to swim in his vision.

Then Tamatoa felt a pair of powerful hands close around his throat as Blizzard started constricting his enemy to suffocation. Tamatoa managed to grab Blizzard by the forearm with his left claw, but the yeti-beast ignored the pain as he continued choking his foe. When the giant crab raised his right claw to bring down on his enemy's head, Blizzard drew a breath & exhaled a cloud of frost that turned the foreclaw to ice.

With no air being drawn into him & his claw half-frozen, Tamatoa knew he was in trouble, especially when his vision started going dark around the edges.

Unless he does something & quickly, he's going to be deep-fried & _dined_ on by Motunui's islanders.

 _Not on_ my _watch, they're not!_ , Tamatoa thought, reflecting on that possible scenario with bitterness.

Acting out of desperation more than anything, Tamatoa shot forth his front right leg & stuck the pointed end of it into Blizzard's side, puncturing his flesh & drawing blood which caused the yeti-beast to cry out & back away as he examined the would while Tamatoa catches his breath. Both stare at each other with deep hatred & abhorrence, having received the worst punishment from one another's hands yet.

"Try & choke _me_ to death, will you?!", Tamatoa barked, his voice sounding a little hoarse from the attempt by the yeti-beast. "Monkey boy, you just brought yourself an even _bigger_ world of pain…one that I intend to _deliver!_ "

Blizzard's answer was a blaring roar that became his loudest yet.

Tamatoa did a similar howl before both enemies ran towards & clashed in a titanic struggle that became as fierce as any previous tussles. Blizzard & Tamatoa punched, scratched, bit, gnashed & pulverized one another in a fight that all but shook the very island they were on. Even with a claw that was half-covered with ice, the giant coconut crab fought well & his coordination skills were to be desired.

Even though, neither combatant was gaining any leverage against the other, & their fight could go on for days or even weeks at a time.

Tamatoa was getting weary of their scuffle, & he intends to end it now.

Remembering that his right claw was half-frozen, the giant crab decides he can use it to his advantage, which he does: when Blizzard leaped at him for another buffet to the face, Tamatoa jumped back & out of his reach before doing the same with his right claw, smashing the frozen part directly in the side of the yeti-beast's head. The ice shatters but not Tamatoa's claw, & the blow staggered Blizzard as _he_ was now seeing spots in his vision. Keeping the momentum up, Tamatoa continued clobbering his silver-furred foe, savoring every direct hit & grinning in satisfaction while he did so.

Adding insult to injury, the giant coconut crab made twin cuts in Blizzard's chest that went deep & caused him to cry out in a blaring roar before the crab fiend made two more punctures in the same area with two of his right legs, the points embedded deep into his flesh. Blizzard's cuts were quite severe, & his reaction time was slowed accordingly.

It was what Tamatoa waited for: with both his claws, the giant crab gave the yeti-beast a double uppercut which sent Blizzard airborne before landing hard on his back, shaking the earth as he did so. His attempts at getting back up were feeble, & Tamatoa had his enemy right where he wanted him.

Letting out a gleeful laugh, Tamatoa prepares to move in for the kill.

 _Maui vs. Kiapolo:_

Never has a bitter rivalry between two ex-lovers been more savage than the one being displayed here as Kiapolo & Maui traded blows & insults at each other, dodging electrical blasts & staying one step ahead as much as possible. Both rivals sustained injuries that bled as Kaipolo lashed out at Maui again with her claws in an attempt to gouge his eyes out. The demigod grabbed her wrists in one hand & body-slammed her multiple times into the sand before letting her fall on her back, her breathing coming in rasps.

Maui stood over her like a king that has just conquered a tyrant.

For the demigod, he has.

"I _told_ you I could beat you with just one hand, Kiapolo!", Maui said with a face that had nothing but pure loathing for his ex. "Now…are you finally ready to submit, or must I get _really_ tough with you?!"

Kiapolo stared up at him with gritted teeth…what she had left of them.

From 45 meters away, Blizzard was sucker-punched by Tamatoa & landed on his back, causing a rumble on the ground. Maui took a second to acknowledge this as Kiapolo used the distraction to react before Maui could: a powerful blast from her right hand struck the demigod in the chest that sent him flying backwards before crashing onto the sandy shore upon his back, same as Blizzard. Moana & Dayo cried out his name as Kiapolo used the time to get herself back up & leaped at her rival. Dazed as he was, Maui caught sight of her approach & grabbed her wrists before they could close around his throat.

Even in a weakened condition, Kiapolo was far more resilient than her appearance showed – something Maui had forgotten temporarily, which could now cost him.

"You shouldn't let mere distractions of concern for others interfere when you're in battle, Maui!", she scoffed. "I have _no need_ for such worthless emotions, as I thrive on _scaring_ my enemies into submission! And once _you're_ out of the way along with Blizzard, these people will _resume_ in being my slaves…whether they _want_ to beor _not!_ "

Kiapolo's hands sparkled with electricity as Maui used all his strength to keep her from frying him where he lay.

The devil mistress was struck in the face suddenly by Maui's fishhook, which was picked up & thrown by Moana & Dayo, the force of the hit throwing Kiapolo off Maui & landing ten feet away.

"Not in _this_ lifetime, we won't!", Moana & Dayo barked at her, their fists clenched.

When Maui saw what the young ladies did, he grinned & winked at them in appreciation.

Moana & Dayo gave the salute back, with Chief Tui, Sina & the rest smiling themselves.

It was when Tamatoa came into view that the smiles disappeared as the giant crab laughed in triumph at seeing Blizzard down for the count.

"You gave me a most _magnificent_ fight, Monkey boy!", Tamatoa gloated. "But the winner of _this_ little dance was a foregone conclusion right from the start! And now, it's time somebody went & put _you_ on ice… _for good!_ "

Clicking his claws & grinning his biggest, Tamatoa squatted down to prepare for a leap that was sure to kill the yeti-beast for good. Blizzard struggled to get up, but was sluggish due to the severe injuries Tamatoa inflicted upon him before. Having gotten up on his left side, Blizzard saw his crustacean enemy bend down in an attempt to literally go for the kill. When Tamatoa finally makes his leap, Blizzard used whatever strength he had to raise his right hand & create a geyser of thick ice that literally shot up from the sand itself from out of nowhere underneath Tamatoa & covered him completely when the crab got within 10 meters of him.

Unprepared for this method of attack, the giant coconut crab was trapped in a huge block of solid ice, the look of confusion & surprise upon his face with his claws stretched out.

Everyone on Motunui – from the islanders to Kiapolo – watched in wonder & amazement as Blizzard placed the horrid crustacean on ice as if by magic; even the Shobijin were still impressed in awe at the maneuver, despite the fact that they _knew_ the guardian beast had this ability.

For Moana, Dayo, Maui & the other islanders, it was a victory.

But for Kiapolo, it was a huge blow & kick to the rear, having witnessed her best enforcer being frozen before her eyes. Seeing the last of her creatures being defeated after Mothra, Titanosaurus & Manda finished off Dagarah got her off the deep end, as the irate face of hers showed. Maui retrieved his hook in preparation for another fight with his ex-lover.

Only this time, Kiapolo's rage wasn't aimed at Maui.

It was aimed at Blizzard, & she wasn't shy about expressing her disappointment & fury at the giant yeti-beast.

Unleashing a cry of anger, Kiapolo ran after Blizzard, firing off her electric bolts from her hands & striking the wounded creature.

" _Animal!_ ", she shouted at the top of her lungs, her electric attacks wild. " _I'll see you roast in the bowels of the world below for all eternity! You'll suffer endless, unimaginable tortures as the denizens strip the flesh from right off your bones & feast upon your furry hide, & then I'll personally…!_"

Blizzard watched as Kiapolo raced towards him as she rambled on, believing she could finish the job Tamatoa started with her electric bolt attack. The hits may sting the yeti-beast, but it was rather minor even in his weakened state. With a deep inhale, Blizzard let out a strong breath of frigid air that struck the devil mistress during her ranting, freezing her in mid-stride as a statue of solid ice. Like Tamatoa's, her face was one of shock.

One can call it Blizzard's own way of saying 'oh, shut up!'.

The yeti-beast looked at Maui & gave a slight grunt as the demigod understood his meaning: fishhook in hand, he ran towards Kiapolo's frozen form as he let out a battle cry before swinging his hook & shattering his ex-lover in a multitude of ice pieces that gets sprayed everywhere. Her head – what remained of it – fell at Maui's feet as Moana & Dayo ran to him, with Pua, Chief Tui, Sina, Dayo's parents & the other islanders following them.

Maui picked up Kiapolo's frozen head & held it in front of him.

"Consider yourself _dumped_ , Kiapolo…indefinitely!", he said just before crushing the remains of it with a simple squeeze as the pieces fell between his fingers.

He looks at Moana & Dayo with a smile.

"That's _one_ way to get yourself out of a relationship that's gone sour!", Dayo joked, getting chuckles from most everyone else, including the demigod.

The brief comedic moment died as suddenly as it began when Blizzard uttered a grunt which sounded severe, & everyone saw that the yeti-beast's injuries were no doubt as bad as they looked, considering where they occurred.

"Blizzard", Chief Tui, Sina & Dayo's parents all said under their breath.

"What's going to happen to Blizzard?", Moana asked the Shobijin, who were given to Sina. "He's going to make it, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he just _has_ to survive! It _can't end_ like this!", Dayo added.

The twin priestesses shook their heads sadly.

"We fear that the wounds Tamatoa inflicted upon Blizzard are too severe", they said. "Even though he has lived for many centuries, Blizzard is still an animal of flesh & blood, capable of receiving injury like any other living thing. He is no more invulnerable to harm than Maui or even our own Mothra."

"So, there's _nothing_ we can _do_ for him?", asked Dayo's father.

"We feel his life force slipping away, his energies spent when he used the last of it to put Tamatoa & Kiapolo on ice to stop their reign of terror. We're very sorry, but Blizzard – the mighty warrior – is about to expire."

The news from the twins was like a slap to the face for everybody, feeling just as helpless as when Kiapolo held Motunui in her merciless grip in their brief but terrible time ruling Chief Tui's home. Moana, Maui & Dayo walked up to the yeti-beast until they were but a few feet from the creature's face. Blizzard stared down at them with both curiosity & admiration in his eyes: he felt/sensed a fierce warrior's spirit in each one of them, which was most similar to his own.

The trio can equally sense the admiration Blizzard has for them, & they offer a silent prayer for the mighty yeti-beast as he nods his thanks with a soft grunt before slowly lying down onto the shore & shutting his eyes to rest.

Heartbeats go from a very slow thump to a final one which puts Blizzard into an eternal rest.

Moana, Maui & Dayo turn to the Shobijin to confirm his passing, & the slow shaking of their heads was all the proof they needed.

Blizzard was gone.

Unable to hold in their sorrow, Moana & Dayo began to weep as Maui comforted them, wrapping an arm around each one as they placed their heads on his shoulders. The rest behind them – from the girls' parents to Pua – bow their heads in mourning, offering their own silent prayers to the creature that helped to free their island home from a tyranny like none other they've faced since Te Ka's poisoned influence reached their shores only one year ago.

Only Heihei – sitting on Pua's back – didn't hang his head, as his was still stuck with the coconut shell over it.

Pua sensed a new danger coming from behind, & when he turned towards the ocean he saw the water churning & began to snort & squeal madly, getting everyone's attention. They turned to see Manda emerge from the water, his attention on the crowd, which splits up & backs away from the shore as far as they could while the gargantuan snake looks over the humans & has his eyes set on three of them – three he recognizes instantly.

Moana, Maui & Dayo.

Even from a distance, Manda knew they were the ones who committed the crime that put the serpent monster in a rather foul mood, & the trio knew it themselves.

"You know, girls…we really can't _blame_ Manda for still being sore at us", Maui said as Moana & Dayo shook their heads, which said they didn't either.

As Manda continued staring his angry gaze at the trio, Maui cleared his throat.

"You know, Manda, what the girls & I did to you at your home the other day…", he started to say.

"We have _no excuse_ for it", Moana & Dayo say sincerely, their faces of regret & worry.

The trio kept their gaze on Manda, who did the same in return as he stayed there as still as a statue, unsure yet on how to deal with the three humans that stole his prize from his own abode. The gargantuan snake pondered on what to do from this point on, but Moana, Maui & Dayo somehow doubt that Manda was going to be as forgiving as Te Fiti had been when the demigod stole her heart over a millennium ago.

A chirping from overhead caught Manda's attention as Mothra floated over & began chatting with the serpent as everyone on Motunui watched the communication between butterfly & snake with chirping & growls.

Not understanding the conversation, Sina turns to the Shobijin for a translation.

"What's going on, girls? Is Mothra coming in defense of what Dayo, Maui & our daughter had done?", she asks.

"In a matter of speaking, she is", they said. "Mothra is explaining to Manda that they only went & took the orb from his home is because they were all but tricked into doing so, believing it was going to destroy Hedorah & save your island. She adds that the one who convinced them to take the orb was a malevolent being, who wanted nothing better than to destroy any & all opposition to her plans – up to & including Manda himself."

Some growls from Manda were rather irate than before.

"Somehow, Manda doesn't buy into Mothra's story", Chief Tui said.

"He does not, Chief Tui", the Shobijin went on. "But Mothra is now explaining that the evil entity that hatched out of the orb the trio stole – Manu Ahi – has been defeated along with Hedorah, their threat neutralized indefinitely."

Manda gave a series of sharp growls/grunts at the giant butterfly, who answers in kind.

"Manda asks if Mothra's all but positive that Manu Ahi & Hedorah are destroyed, which Mothra confirms sternly. She also says that Moana & her party are as much victims as Manda himself, & that they were _all_ played by Kiapolo's hand. Mothra concludes that had Moana & her friends known _beforehand_ that the orb _was_ an evil entity waiting to be released into the world, they _never_ would've risked life & limb to obtain it in the first place."

A silence erupted as Mothra & Manda stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality, was only a minute or two before the gargantuan snake decided to turn towards the ocean & head out into the open water as Titanosaurus watched him pass by without engaging in another scuffle. Paying the aquatic dinosaur no mind when he passed on by, Manda went beneath the waves when he was far out to sea & disappeared from sight entirely.

Moana, Maui, Dayo & everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Motunui was spared another disaster.

"Looks like Manda was convinced after all, thank the Heavens", said Maui.

"Yes. Mothra sensed no further hostility in the gargantuan snake", the Shobijin said. "If she had, Mothra & even Titanosaurus would've gone on the offensive & attacked first, & _we're_ as relieved as you all are that it didn't turn out to be the case, & so Manda decided to head out & return home without further incident."

"Well, I'm glad that Motunui won't be getting any further monster attacks today, but we're all still stuck with a problem… _two_ of them, in fact", Dayo says. "What are we going to do with Blizzard's body? He can't just _lay_ there."

"Neither can Tamatoa", Moana added. "He may be solid ice now, but once he thaws, we're back to square one, & he'll be even _more_ ruthless than he ever was before."

Chief Tui & the rest stay silent, each pondering on what to do about their dilemma with Blizzard's body & the frozen form of Tamatoa. Almost immediately, Mothra started chirping again in intervals as the islanders listen intently. At one point, Titanosaurus made noise himself & joined in on her conversation.

"What did Mothra & Titanosaurus just say?", Chief Tui asked the Shobijin once the butterfly's chirping ceased.

"Mothra is suggesting to have Blizzard's body taken back to the North Pole, where he came from", they replied. "As for Tamatoa, he will _also_ be escorted there & buried where he shall never thaw out. Titanosaurus has voluntarily agreed to handle that chore."

"Can Titanosaurus possibly get Tamatoa to the North Pole before he has the chance to thaw out?", asked Dayo's mother.

"The ocean bottom stays cold, regardless of the area. If Titanosaurus travels along the very bottom for the entire trip, Tamatoa's ice prison should stay solid throughout."

"That ought to do it", Chief Tui said. "In the meantime, we'll start on gathering vines & make them strong enough for Mothra to carry Blizzard's body back home."

"Thank you, Chief Tui", the Shobijin said. "And Moana?"

"Yes?", she says.

"Mothra requests that you, Maui & Dayo accompany her for her journey."

" _She_ wants _us?_ "

"Who _better_ than the three of you, Moana?", Chief Tui said. "You can act as representatives of both Infant Island _and_ Motunui, thus forming a pact with the natives there. Think of it as another part of your duties in becoming a future chief to our people, especially since we've opened up our shores to the world after the success of your mission."

Moana, Maui & Dayo look to each other, & it only took a moment for them to come up with an answer.

"Good point, dad", Moana says. "We've already started a strong pact with Infant Island, so we might as well go & expand to _other_ territories the world has to offer. We'll do it!"

Everyone nodded in good spirits, knowing that Motunui's future chief would gladly accept.

"You'll _definitely_ be making an excellent chief like your father, Moana", Sina said proudly. "Let's head over to our hut: while the rest make the vines for Mothra to carry Blizzard's body back to his people, we'll need to make warm outfits for you three to protect you from the frigid climate there."

"And while we all handle _those_ chores, Sina, Titanosaurus should start getting Tamatoa's frozen body towards the North Pole before he has even the slightest chance of thawing out", Dayo said. "Mothra can most easily catch up to him once _we're_ ready to go."

"You raise a most valid point, Dayo", the Shobijin say, sending a telepathic message to their guardian. When she receives it, the giant butterfly chirps to the aquatic dinosaur about what's required of him. Titanosaurus gave a noise of approval, of which the Shobijin announce to all.

"Excellent. Let's get to work, everybody!", Maui suggests, getting the people started as they clear the frozen form of Tamatoa for Titanosaurus to pick up & swim out to sea.

The cleanup process has now commenced.

 **CHAPTER X**

 _The North Pole, one week later:_

As the Shobijin explained, Titanosaurus took Tamatoa's frozen ice prison from off the sandy shores of Motunui & went out into the deepest areas to keep him cold & solid. Once he was a good distance from the island, Titanosaurus opened up his tail fin & used it to gain speed along the ocean bottom to make his travels quicker, ignoring most forms of sea life, which were gladly staying out of his path wherever he goes.

Even though a reptile, the frigid climate of the ocean bottom neither deterred nor slowed Titanosaurus' progress.

His entire trip went without incident.

On Motunui, once the vines were made & confirmed that they would hold, the islanders fastened them securely around Blizzard's body, with Mothra lending a hand or two at certain points. Sina & several others weaved & created Moana, Maui & Dayo protective coats made from Pandanus leaves & other strong material for them to wear once they embark on their new journey to keep them warm from the elements. Their hands & feet were also covered, along with hoods for their heads.

Moana warned Pua that they won't be taking him, Heihei or the Shobijin along, for fears of them freezing up in an instant once they reach their destination. Disappointed as the young piglet was, he gave a small snort & wagged his tail, saying he understood her reason for leaving him behind.

Same with the Shobijin, who wished the trio & their guardian Mothra all the best of luck.

In two days time, with Blizzard's body bound & ready to go, Moana, Maui & Dayo were atop the yeti-beast's chest with an abundance of food for their trip there & back as Mothra took the vines with her claws & lifted with her cargo, the vines holding steady with help from lengths of rope for some extra strength.

With waves of farewell, Chief Tui, Sina & the rest wished the trio luck on their journey as Mothra headed out to sea, soaring over the water with as much grace as a seagull. Moana, Dayo & Maui enjoyed the scenery every step of the way even at an altitude of 1,000 meters.

At nights, Moana & Dayo slept comfortably on Blizzard's chest while Maui kept a sharp lookout, & they ate on a sparingly notice, wanting to keep their rations as plentiful as possible for the trip going both ways. Mothra traveled at a speed of Mach 1, keeping her speed to a safe level so as not to break the binds that hold Blizzard's body & cause it to fall, not to mention her passengers.

Like Titanosaurus' journey, Mothra's entire flight was incident-free, & she even got ahead of the aquatic dinosaur by an hour or so. From the shore of the frozen north, the villagers & their shaman see a large flying entity approaching their land, carrying the corpse of their god & guardian Blizzard as the giant lepidopteran flew in on the village & gently lowered Blizzard's body onto an area wide enough for both the body & Mothra herself.

Titanosaurus surfaced shortly after, still grasping Tamatoa in his icy prison which was kept in solidity. The aquatic dinosaur came to shore & placed the block of ice near the edge before backing away, giving out a soft neigh like a horse would do. Moana, Maui & Dayo climbed down from Blizzard's body & introduced themselves to the villagers, while explaining the situation.

The shaman stopped them after a few words, saying that their arrival was all but expected, & it was _his_ turn to give _them_ an explanation.

Moana & company were stunned yet amazed at the same time of the shaman's prediction!

When asked on if he knew what occurred, the shaman simply nodded, stating he saw it among the spirits & of the price which Blizzard paid to defeat the evils he'd encountered, from Lalotai to that of Tamatoa himself.

"We're very grateful for Blizzard coming to our aide when my people & friends from Infant Island needed it the most, shaman", Moana said.

"We're _equally_ sorry for what happened to him", Dayo adds. "His death saddened _us_ just as much as it does _you_ people."

"You've no need to apologize for Blizzard's demise, my dear", the shaman said sincerely. "Our guardian isn't any different from your own Mothra: he was willing & able to give his life so that tyranny such as Kiapolo & Tamatoa would not spread their influence beyond the shores of Motunui. And _we_ wish to offer you _our_ gratitude for returning our guardian back where he belongs."

"It's the least we can do, shaman", Maui said. "Having given his life in battle, we all felt & agreed that Blizzard should be brought to & buried at his own home."

The shaman & his people nodded.

"You are correct, Maui", he says. "And now that Blizzard _has_ been brought home, let us proceed in giving him a proper burial, followed by Tamatoa."

Moana, Maui & Dayo nodded.

 _Two hours later:_

Mothra was needed in lifting Blizzard's body again for taking him over to an area for a burial site. Titanosaurus was notified by the giant butterfly that the situation is handled from this point on, & that he was free to leave of his own recognizance, but not before Mothra offered her gratitude to him for his assistance.

Giving her an answer of equal appreciation, Titanosaurus turned & headed out to sea, disappearing beneath the waves & going in a southern direction.

With the shaman & his people leading the way, Moana, Maui & Dayo followed their new friends to a desolate area between two mountains of ice on either side. It would be the ideal place where both Blizzard & Tamatoa would be buried at: Mothra began with the yeti-beast & placed him next to the right side before everyone stayed a good distance as Mothra unleashed her antennae beams along the side of the mountain, causing a small avalanche that buried Blizzard completely, obscuring him from sight.

Bowing their heads in sorrow, the villagers & Moana's group all said a prayer for their guardian.

Tamatoa's burial shortly afterwards was far less sentimental, & when Mothra caused an avalanche that covered up the frozen crab over at the base of the left mountain, there was nothing but great disdain & contempt for a creature which did nothing but cause the greatest misery to whoever/whatever he ran into, always rubbing in people's sorrows in their faces without the slightest hint of guilt or regret.

The _only_ good thing about Tamatoa's burial was that he'll _never_ become a problem to the people of Motunui, Infant Island or anyone else – any _where_ else – ever again.

It was a _huge_ satisfaction for Moana & her friends.

" _Goodbye_ , Tamatoa!", Maui said sharply.

"And _good riddance_ to you!", Moana & Dayo said in unison.

The shaman & his people nodded in agreement, having less love for the giant coconut crab than Moana, Maui & Dayo themselves do.

The deed all but done, Moana & her friends thanked the shaman & his people before preparing for their journey home.

The flight back was even quicker.

 **EPILOGUE #1**

 _Motunui, three years later:_

Life returned to normal during the weeks & months after Kiapolo, Tamatoa & their monsters were defeated: the Infant Islanders & Shobijin were returned home, with Mothra being their transportation. New lands were discovered as Chief Tui & his caravan further explored the open seas, including the Hawaiian Islands, of which they created a strong pact with its people as they've done with the Infant Islanders. Shortly after Hedorah & Manu Ahi attacked the largest island in the archipelago, Chief Tui & company helped the people rebuild their village to its former glory, creating an entire metropolis in no time. Mothra even helped by restoring the plant/vegetation life by flying over & sprinkling it with a special glitter that instantly regrew whatever was burned by Hedorah and/or Manu Ahi.

Mothra also did the same to the vegetation that were ruined by Kiapolo's brief but terrible reign on Motunui.

Their dead, however, were buried long before Chief Tui & company arrived, & even if they hadn't been, Mothra's ability could not have brought them back regardless.

But none of the Hawaiian Islanders blamed Chief Tui & his people _or_ Mothra for what happened; they all took a great comfort in knowing that the threats of Hedorah & Manu Ahi were stopped before they could get any worse than what had taken place.

Maui himself had also been keeping busy, being the hero & giving the people what they needed for survival; he'd even occasionally seen Titanosaurus & Manda when they went up against any monsters/demons that have escaped from Lalotai when Dagarah broke into it. The aquatic dinosaur took quite a fondness to the demigod, but Manda was still a bit sour with him, considering the theft he made with Moana & Dayo.

It took a while, but eventually Manda's temperament against Maui lessened with time, & while he may not fully _like_ the demigod as many people do, the gargantuan snake _has_ developed something of a _respect_ for him.

Maui was more than able to live with that.

Moana was visited by Maui & Dayo every chance they got, having developed a strong unity between them. Chief Tui & Sina's daughter also told Maui that while his duties as a hero is essential, he should never discount the chance for love to enter his life.

Even demigods are not immune to its influence, & Moana told him that it was okay for him to pursue it.

The demigod was skeptical at first: he didn't want a repeat of what went down between him & Kiapolo, putting people's lives in great danger. Although he took Moana's words to heart, Maui concentrated more on doing what he does best.

But after the first year since Kiapolo was defeated, even he couldn't deny his feelings for the young teenage girl from Motunui.

Moana herself also had difficulty hiding the way she truly felt for the demigod, & before too long, they started getting serious in their relationship, seeing one another when they could & getting full approval from Chief Tui, Sina & everyone else from both Infant Island & Motunui.

Finally, when Moana turned 20 years young, Maui asked the big question.

She answered 'yes' with a big smile.

Both groups of islanders rejoiced when Moana accepted his proposal, & they held a large wedding ceremony on Motunui, which also included the people of Hawaii when Chief Tui visited them to spread the news & were as happy as could be before traveling back with the chief to Motunui for the festivities.

Now the big day was finally here, & everything was set up as it should be, from the Koa wood, Ti leaf rings & a plethora of flowers in the bride's hair – traits the Hawaiian people wished to share with their friends from both Motunui _and_ Infant Island.

With everything & everyone in place (including Pua & Heihei, the former who was no longer a piglet & the latter, who was on his best behavior despite having put on a few extra pounds), the wedding ceremony commenced as Maui & Moana walked down the aisle with Chief Tui, Sina, Dayo & her parents trailing right behind them. The elder from Infant Island, the Shobijin & several of their own people awaited them at the end, performing the ritual.

As they exchanged vows, Maui & Moana turned to one another & started singing a tune with a soft & beautiful melody as Chief Tui & company giving some backing vocals with some parts in Hawaiian:

This is the moment I've waited for

I can hear my heart singing

Soon bells will be ringing

This is the moment of sweet aloha

I will love you longer than forever

Promise me that you will leave me never

Here & now, dear

All my love I vow, dear

Promise me that you will leave me never

I will love you longer than forever

U-a, si-la

Pa-a ia me o-e

Ko a-lo-ha ma-ka-mea e i-po

Ka-'u ia e le-i a-e ne-i la

Now that we are one

Clouds won't hide the sun

Blue skies on Motunui smile

On this, our wedding day

I do (I do)

Love you (love you)

With all my heart

Finishing the song, Moana & Maui now engage in a kissing of the bride & groom as everyone cheered to see the demigod & Motunui's future chief become husband & wife. Even Mothra & her newborn larva infant were present at the ceremony, having placed themselves on an area that enabled them to see below clearly enough. When the ceremony was done & the two newlyweds kissed, the two insects chirped happily before the adult lifted herself into the sky & had made a circle sweep of the island, creating her symbol all around Motunui in celebration.

Maui's human parents would be _so proud_ of their demigod son.

Moana's parents already are.

A new era was born.

 **EPILOGUE #2**

 _The Big Island of Hawaii, inside Mauna Loa:_

The lava within the volcano still burned hot, & bubbled close to causing another eruption as it had several times since the firebird called Manu Ahi was thrown inside the mouth of this deadly hot spot. Within the mouth & inside the belly of this volcano lay an entity that was still alive, despite having his physical body destroyed upon first entering by Mothra & Battra, the latter of whom has not been seen since that fierce battle three years ago.

He may have been destroyed in body, but his fierce, hateful spirit – which was stronger than anything – has still lingered on, & no matter how long it may take, this hateful entity will one day have his revenge upon the two butterflies which dared to imprison him inside this devilish holding cell.

Yes, when he awakens once again, he will desire vengeance on his most hated enemies, & then some.

But for now, he will sleep.

For as long as it takes.

 **MEMORIALS:**

Rick Hall, Award-Winning Record producer, 85 (1932-2018)

Mikio Fujioka, Guitarist for Japanese Metal Band Babymetal, 36 (1981-2018)

Jon Paul Steuer, Actor Known for 'Star Trek: The Next Generation' & 'Grace Under Fire', 33 (1984-2018)

Donnelly Rhodes, Actor Best Known for 'Battlestar Galactica' & 'Soap', 80 (1937-2018)

Elliott DeGeneres, Father of Talk Show Host Ellen DeGeneres, 92

Jean Porter, Movie Starlet from 1940s MGM Studios, 95 (1922-2018)

Cyrille Regis, Pioneering Black Soccer Player in England, 59 (1958-2018)

Dan Gurney, First Racing Driver with Wins in Formula One, IndyCar & NASCAR Cup Series, 86 (1931-2018)

Doug Harvey, Hall of Fame Umpire, 87 (1930-2018)

Edwin Hawkins, Gospel Music Star Had Big Hit with 'Oh, Happy Day', 74 (1943-2018)

Thomas S. Monsoon, Mormon Leader, 90 (1927-2018)

Aharon Appelfeld, Esteemed Israeli Novelist, 85 (1932-2018)

Brendan Byrne, Former Two-Term Governor Hailed as the 'Man the Mob Couldn't Buy', 93 (1924-2018)

Bruce Hall, Founder of Discount Tire, 87 (1930-2018)

John Young, Longest-Serving Astronaut, 87 (1930-2018)

Jerry Van Dyke, Comedian & Younger Brother of Dick Van Dyke, 86 (1931-2018)

Peter Sutherland, Former Chief of World Trade Organization, 71 (1946-2018)

France Gall, Longtime French Pop Singer, 70 (1947-2018)

Ray Thomas, Co-Founder of the Moody Blues Band, 76 (1941-2018)

Horace Ashenfelter, Champion of the 1952 Olympics, 94 (1923-2018)

Bruce Hood, Former Referee of the NHL, 81 (1936-2018)

Anna Mae Hays, First American Female General, 97 (1920-2018)

Edward 'Fast Eddie' Clarke, Former Guitarist for Motorhead Rock Band, 67 (1950-2018)

Doreen Tracey, Original Mouseketeer, 74 (1943-2018)

John Tunney, Former Senator who Inspired 1972 Robert Redford Film 'The Candidate', 83 (1934-2018)

Keith Jackson, Iconic Sports Announcer, 89 (1928-2018)

Shawn Brimley, Military Strategist, 40 (1977-2018)

Dave Toschi, Police Detective who Led Zodiac Killer Investigation, 86 (1931-2018)

Dolores O'Riordan, Lead Singer of Irish Rock Band The Cranberries, 46 (1971-2018)

Tyler Hilimski, Washington State, Quarterback, 21 (1996-2018)

Jo Jo White, Boston Celtics Legend, 71 (1946-2018)

Hugh Wilson, Director & Creator of Classic Sitcom 'WKRP In Cincinnati', 74 (1943-2018)

Peter Wyngarde, Longtime British Actor of Stage & Television, 90 (1927-2018)

Bobby Zarin, Husband of 'POTUS' Star Jill Zarin, 71 (1946-2018)

Julius Lester, Author of Award-Winning Children's Book 'To Be A Slave', 78 (1939-2018)

Fredo Santana, Chicago Rapper & Cousin of Chief Keef, 27 (1990-2018)

Connie Sawyer, Known as Hollywood's Oldest Working Actress, 105 (1912-2018)

Mathilde Krim, Pioneering Researcher of AIDS, 91 (1926-2018)

Henry Skubik, World War II Pilot & Former POW, 94 (1923-2018)

William Bain, Management Consultant of Bain & Company, 80 (1937-2018)

Stansfield Turner, Navy Admiral who Led Many Major CIA Reforms, 94 (1923-2018)

Peter Mayle, Author of Bestselling 'A Year In Provence' Novel, 78 (1939-2018)

Paul Bocuse, Master Chef Dubbed 'Pope of French Cuisine', 91 (1926-2018)

Jim Johannson, U.S. Olympic Hockey Executive, 53

Red Fisher, Famed Hockey Writer/Journalist, 91 (1926-2018)

John Coleman, First Meteorologist for ABC's 'Good Morning America' Program, 83 (1934-2018)

Chameka Scott, Former Baylor Women's Basketball Player, 33

Jim Rodford, Bassist for Argent, the Zombies & the Kinks, 76 (1941-2018)

Dorothy Malone, Oscar-Winning Actress, 92 (1925-2018)

Jessica Falkholt, Australian Actress, 29 (1988-2018)

Ursula K. Le Guin, Award-Winning & Bestselling Science-Fiction Author, 88 (1929-2018)

Hugh Masekela, Legendary South African Jazz Musician, 78 (1939-2018)

Wyatt Tee Walker, Civil Rights Leader, 88 (1929-2018)

Simon Shelton Barnes, Actor who Played Tinky Winky in Children's Show 'Teletubbies', 52

Olivia Cole, Emmy Award-Winning Actress for 'Roots' Miniseries, 75 (1942-2018)

Elizabeth Hawley, Mountaineering Expert, 94 (1923-2018)

William McDonough, New York Federal Chief in Twin Crises, 83

Walter Skold, Founder of the Dead Poets Society of America, 57 (1960-2018)

Kenneth Vaughan Sr., Vietnam War Veteran, 71

Mort Walker, Creator of Popular 'Beetle Bailey' Comic Strip, 94 (1923-2018)

Ingvar Kamprad, Founder of Global Furniture Empire IKEA, 91 (1926-2018)

Arkady Waispapir, One of Last Survivors of 1943 Sobibor Nazi Death Camp, 96 (1921-2018)

Rabbi Isaiah Zeldin, Synagogue Founder in Los Angeles, 97 (1920-2018)

Robert Parry, Investigative Journalist, 68 (1949-2018)

Wendell Castle, Artist who Created Art out of Furniture, 85 (1932-2018)

Kevin Towers, Former General Manager of the San Diego Padres, 56 (1961-2018)

Oscar Gamble, Former New York Yankee Known for his Big Hair, 68 (1949-2018)

Gene Sharp, Longtime Advocate of Nonviolent Resistance, 90 (1928-2018)

Viater 'Vick' Lopes, World War II & Korean War Veteran, 98

Naomi Parker Fraley, The Real 'Rosie The Riveter', 96 (1921-2018)

Bob Smith, Groundbreaking Gay Comedian, 59 (1958-2018)

Lari White, Country Music Singer & Actress, 52 (1965-2018)

Mark E. Smith, Leader of Iconic Post-Punk Rock Band The Fall, 60 (1957-2018)

Warren Miller, Beloved Ski & Snowboarding Filmmaker, 93 (1924-2018)

Coco Schumann, Holocaust Survivor & Renowned Jazz Guitarist, 93 (1924-2018)

Robert Dowdell, Actor Known for TV's 'Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea' Series, 85 (1932-2018)

John Morris, Composer for Mel Brooks Films Including 'Blazing Saddles', 91 (1926-2018)

Rasual Butler, Former Player for the NBA, 38 (1979-2018)

Leah LaBelle, R&B Singer & Wife of Former NBA Star Rasual Butler, 31 (1986-2018)

Ndugu Chancler, Drummer on Michael Jackson's 1980s Hit 'Billie Jean', 65 (1952-2018)

Jon Huntsman Sr., Utah Billionaire & Philanthropist, 80 (1937-2018)

Louis Zorick, Actor Best Known as Paul Reiser's Dad in TV's 'Mad About You' Sitcom, 93 (1924-2018)

Dennis Edwards, Grammy Award-Winning Singer of the Temptations, 74 (1943-2018)

Claribel Alegria, Central American Poet, 93 (1924-2018)

Landrum Bolling, Peace Activist, 104 (1913-2018)

Edwin Jackson, Linebacker for the Indianapolis Colts, 26 (1991-2018)

Cliff Bourland, America's Oldest-Living Gold Medalist, 97 (1921-2018)

Pat Torpey, Drummer & Founding Member of Rock Band Mr. Big, 64 (1953-2018)

John Mahoney, Actor Best Known as Frasier's Dad on Same-Named TV Sitcom, 77 (1940-2018)

Eric Oppenheimer, World War II Veteran, 93

Richard K. 'Kirk' Bowden, Protected Civil Rights Figures as U.S. Marshall, 82 (1935-2018)

John Perry Barlow, Grateful Dead Lyricist & Internet Activist, 70 (1947-2018)

Mickey Jones, Character Actor Best Known on 'Justified' & 'Home Improvement' TV Shows, 76 (1941-2018)

Lovebug Starski, Rap Pioneer who Popularized 'Hip Hop' Term, 57 (1960-2018)

Johann Johannsson, Award-Winning Film Composer, 48 (1969-2018)

John Gavin, Actor Known for Roles in 'Spartacus', 'Psycho' & Others, 86 (1931-2018)

Jim Garrett, Father of Dallas Cowboys Coach Jason Garrett, 87 (1930-2018)

Reg E. Cathey, Actor Best Known for 'House of Cards' & 'The Wire', 59 (1958-2018)

Asma Jehangir, Prominent Human Rights Activist in Pakistan, 66 (1952-2018)

Jarrod Bannister, Former Olympic Javelin Thrower, 33 (1984-2018)

Daryle Singletary, Honky-Tonk Singer of the 1990s, 46 (1971-2018)

Tina Louise Bomberry, Actress Best Known as Rosie Deela in 'North of 60', 52

Wally Moon, National League Rookie of the Year in 1954, 87 (1930-2018)

Vic Damone, Legendary Singer, 89 (1928-2018)

Jan Maxwell, Broadway Star, 61 (1956-2018)

Marty Allen, Legendary Comedian, 95 (1922-2018)

Paul Bauer, Chicago Police Commander (age not provided)

Lerone Bennett Jr., Former Editor of Ebony Magazine, 89 (1928-2019)

Anthony Molligo Sr., Shuttled Troops in the Navy During World War II, 92 (1925-2018)

Don Jacobsen, Longtime Photographer for Newsday, 76

Ruud Lubbers, Longest-Running Prime Minister of the Netherlands, 78 (1939-2018)

Prince Henrik, Husband of Denmark's Queen Margrethe, 83 (1934-2018)

Carolyn Droscoski, Long Island Theater Actress, 61

Jim Bridwell, Legendary Climber Known for his Colorful Personality, 73 (1944-2018)

Maurice Cecil Mackey Jr., Former Michigan State University President, 89 (1929-2018)

Don Carter, Businessman who Brought the NBA to Dallas, 84 (1933-2018)

Tito Francona, Former MLB All-Star, 84 (1933-2018)

Max Desfor, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Photographer, 104 (1913-2018)

Patricia Frustaci, Woman who Made National Headlines by Giving Birth to Septuplets, 63 (1954-2018)

Didier Lockwood, French Jazz Violinist, 62 (1956-2018)

Philomena Vigliotta, Singer who Survived Nazi Bombings During World War II, 95

Thomas Koeniges, Photojournalist for Newsday, 87 (1930-2018)

Billy Graham, U.S. Christian Evangelist & Counselor to Presidents, 99 (1918-2018)

Barbara Alston, Singer & Member of 1960s Girl Group the Crystals, 74 (1943-2018)

Nanette Fabray, Award-Winning Actress & Humanitarian, 97 (1920-2018)

Emma Chambers, Actress Best Known for 'The Vicar of Dibley' & 'Notting Hill', 53 (1964-2018)

Sridevi Kapoor, Bollywood's First Female Superstar, 54 (1963-2018)

Oscar Julio Vian, Roman Catholic Archbishop of Guatemala City, 70 (1947-2018)

Jack Hamilton, Major League Pitcher, 79 (1938-2018)

Ensa Cosby, Daughter of Actor/Comedian Bill Cosby, 44

Bud Luckey, Legendary Animator who Designed Woody for 'Toy Story', 83 (1934-2018)

Penny Vincenzi, Best-Selling Author who Wrote About Romance & Family Secrets, 78 (1939-2018)

Lewis Gilbert, Acclaimed Director of 'Alfie' & Three James Bond Films, 97 (1920-2018)

William Henry Trotter Bush, Brother of George H.W. Bush, 79 (1938-2018)

Dom Anile, Football Coach at C.W. Post & NFL Executive, 80 (1937-2018)

Barry Crimmins, Influential Comedian & Activist, 64 (1953-2018)

Harvey Schmidt, Composer of Long-Running Musical 'The Fantasticks', 88 (1929-2018)

Davide Astori, Captain of Italy's Fiorentina Football Team, 31 (1987-2018)

Sean Lavery, Former Star of the New York City Ballet, 61 (1956-2018)

Jesus Lopez-Cobos, Former Music Director, 78 (1940-2018)

Michael O'Brien, Top Liaison at NASA, 72 (1946-2018)

Roger Bannister, Runner who Broke 4-Minute Mile Barrier, 88 (1929-2018)

Russell Solomon, Founder of Tower Records, 92 (1925-2018)

David Ogden Stiers, Actor Best Known as Major Charles Emerson Winchester III on 'M*A*S*H', 75 (1942-2018)

Trevor Baylis, Inventor of the Wind-Up Radio, 80 (1937-2018)

John Sulston, Scientist that Helped Decode the Human Genome, 75 (1942-2018)

Woody Durham, Former Announcer who was 'Voice of the Tar Heels', 76 (1941-2018)

James Luna, Native American Performance Artist, 68 (1950-2018)

Chris Gedney, Former Tight End for the NFL & Played with Chicago Bears & Arizona Cardinals, 47 (1970-2018)

Ronnie Franklin, Jockey who Won Kentucky Derby & Preakness in 1979, 58 (1959-2018)

Gary Burden, Artist who Designed Album Covers for Neil Young, the Doors & Eagles, 84 (1933-2018)

Hubert de Givenchy, French Fashion Icon, 91 (1927-2018)

Joaquin Avila, Prominent Hispanic Civil Rights Lawyer, 69

Floyd Carter Sr., Tuskegee Airmen who was Awarded Congressional Gold Medal, 95

Craig Mack, New York Rapper on Diddy's Bad Boy Label, 46 (1971-2018)

Ken Dodd, British Comedy Veteran, 90 (1927-2018)

Ken Flach, Tennis Player who Won 6 Grand Slam Doubles Titles, 54 (1963-2018)

Frank Rupp, Ad Man who Helped to Create Pepsi Logo, 89 (1928-2018)

Sammy Stewart, Baltimore Oroiles Pitcher who Helped Win 1983 World Series, 63 (1954-2018)

Kalman Aron, Artist who Survived Nazi Holocaust in World War II, 93 (1924-2018)

Pearse Lyons, Irish-Born Kentucky Billionaire, 73 (1944-2018)

Ronnie Franklin, Jockey who Won 1979 Derby & Preakness, 58 (1959-2018)

Maitland Deweever Wilson, U.S. Army Sergeant from Brooklyn, 38

Chris Gedney, Syracuse All-American Football Player, 47 (1970-2018)

George Sinner, North Dakota Governor During Tough Economic Times, 89 (1928-2018)

Kristi Parker, Founder & Editor of LGBTQ Papers in Kansas, 49

Nokie Edwards, Guitarist for Instrumental Group the Ventures, 82 (1935-2018)

Emily Nasrallah, Lebanese Author & Women's Rights Activist, 86 (1931-2018)

Dr. T. Berry Brazelton, Acclaimed Pediatrician Helped Parents Understand Children's Behavior, 99 (1918-2018)

Augie Garrido, College Baseball Coaching Legend who Won 5 College World Series, 79 (1939-2018)

Tom Benson, Owner of New Orleans Saints who Won Super Bowl in 2009, 90 (1927-2018)

Matt Dike, Co-Founder of Delicious Vinyl Record Label who Worked with Beastie Boys & Tone Loc, 55

Stephen Hawking, World-Famous Theoretical Physicist, 76 (1942-2018)

Ed Charles, Member of 1969 Miracle Mets, 84 (1933-2018)

Louise Slaughter, Longtime Congresswoman from New York, 88 (1929-2018)

Larry Kwong, First Player of Asian Heritage to Play in an NHL Game, 94 (1923-2018)

Kate Wilhelm, Award-Winning Science-Fiction Author, 89 (1928-2018)

Joanne Ducato, Former Employee at Newsday, 56

Phan Van Khai, Former Prime Minister of Vietnam, 84 (1933-2018)

David Wyman, Historian on Holocaust, 89 (1929-2018)

Millie Veasey, Member of All-Black, All-Female Battalion During World War II, 100 (1918-2018)

Les Payne, Pioneering Reporter & Editor for Newsday, 76 (1941-2018)

Robert Grossman, Illustrator who Caricatured Presidents & Designed Poster for 1980's 'Airplane!', 78 (1940-2018)

Frank Avruch, Longtime Boston TV Personality who Starred as Bozo the Clown, 89

Charles Lazarus, Founder of Toys R Us Store Chain, 94

Rita Owens, Mother of Singer & Actress Queen Latifah (age not provided)

Wayne Huizenga, Business Empire who Began with Trash Collection, 80 (1937-2018)

Zeke Upshaw, Forward with Grand Rapids Drive with NBA G League, 26 (1991-2018)

Linda Brown, Student in Landmark of Brown vs. Board Education U.S. Supreme Court Ruling, 76

DuShon Monique Brown, Actress Best Known as Connie in NBC Drama 'Chicago Fire', 49 (1968-2018)

Seo Minwoo, Lead Vocalist of K-Pop Band 100%, 33 (1985-2018)

Weyman Watson, Son of Tuskegee Airman Spann Watson, 61 (1956-2018)

Lawrence Grossman, Top Executive at PBS & NBC News, 86 (1931-2018)

Dick Wilmarth, Miner who Won First Iditarod Trial Dog Sled Race in 1973, 75 (1942-2018)

Jose Antonio Abreu, Founder of Venezuela's El Sistema Youth Orchestras, 78 (1939-2018)

Delores Taylor, Actress Known for Starring in 'Billy Jack' Movies with Husband Tom Laughlin, 85 (1932-2018)

Stephane Audran, Acclaimed French Film & Television Actress, 85 (1932-2018)

Arthur Sloane, Former Production Worker for Newsday, 90 (1927-2018)

Johan Van Hulst, Dutch Principal who Saved Hundreds of Jewish Children During Holocaust, 107 (1911-2018)

Rusty Staub, Orange-Haired Baseball All-Star, 73 (1944-2018)

David Humm, NFL Quarterback, 65 (1952-2018)

Anita Shreve, Best-Selling Author of 'The Pilot's Wife', 71 (1946-2018)

Andrew Balducci, Owner of Iconic Greenwich Village Gourmet Food Store, 92 (1925-2018)

Christopher J. Raguso, FDNY Firefighter & National Guard Airman (age not provided)

Robert Petrucci, Graphic Designer & World War II Veteran, 96 (1921-2018)

Dave Behrens, Newsday Reporter for 36 Years, 84

Irving Isaacson, World War II Veteran who Became Pre-CIA Spy, 102 (1915-2018)

Drue Heinz, Patron of Literature & Literary Philanthropist, 103 (1915-2018)

Brian Lancaster, Starred in MTV Reality Series 'Road Rules', 43


End file.
